Trials of the Heart
by TreasurePlanetJimxZara
Summary: Sequel to "Freedom of the Heart: Treasure Planet Retold". Jim and Zarabeth have begun their studies on the planet Kalepsia, eager to begin this new season of life together. Making new friends, keeping up with school, and staying afloat in a world of jealousy, pride, and drama will keep them more than busy during this next year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Jim Hawkins was sitting in a chair in the garden behind the Dopplers' house, an old sheet wrapped about his shoulders. His mom, Sarah Hawkins was standing in front of him, the scissors in her hand carefully cutting away at his long bangs. The boy was glaring in mock irritation at a girl sitting next to his mother, the girl returning his look with a pleased grin.

Zarabeth couldn't help but have some fun at Jim's expense. "Only a lot. You know, after I first met you, Silver was giving me a hard time, trying to find out whether I thought you were cute or not."

Sarah turned to look at Zara, her scissors halting their spree for a moment. "What did you say?"

Zara smiled as she recalled her exact words. "I said, 'I suppose. But I would like to lop that ponytail-braid thing off the back of his head.' And now, I get a front row seat!"

Jim's face looked anything but pleased as he watched his mom and Zara continue to giggle. "Ya, ya, laugh all you want. I didn't have to do this, you know."

Mrs. Hawkins tipped the boy's head up a little higher as she spoke. "No you didn't, but I'm glad you agreed to it. It's a good change before you leave for school next week. And who knows, maybe you'll like it better." With these last words, Sarah took a step back to admire her work. All she'd done was trim down the bangs in the front, keeping the hair a little longer near his ears, but still shorter than it used to be. "A good job, if I do say so myself. All that's left is the back."

Zara's eyes went wide in astonishment as Mrs. Hawkins offered the scissors to her. "Wait, me? Oh, I don't want to mess it up!"

Sarah's smile broadened as she continued to insist. "You cut it, and I'll clean it up around the edges."

Her face eager with determination, Zara walked behind the boy, opening and closing the scissors in her hand a few times as she watched Jim burry his face in his hands. "This is for you, Silver."

With a single snip, the braid at the base of the boy's neck was severed, lying limply in the girl's hand as she giggled in satisfaction. "Perfect."

Jim ran his hand through his newly cut hair, trying to get used to how short it now was while Sarah began to clean up, taking the sheet and scissors back toward the house.

Zara quietly came up behind the boy, leaning against his back, her head resting next to his as she dropped the braid in the boy's hand. Watching the boy look it over, Zarabeth's tone was one of mock sympathy, unable to resist making one more joke. "Should we burry it in the backyard?" Then, as she laughed quietly, she added in a mumbled observation. "We could mark it with a headstone."

Abruptly turning his head to face the girl, Jim's look was marked with mischief as he grabbed ahold of the girl's wrists. "That's it!"

Completely caught off guard, Zara suddenly found herself at the boy's mercy, her back to the ground, hands pinned on either side of her head, with Jim looming victoriously over her.

The boy's face wore a satisfied smirk as he adjusted his grip so that he could hold both of Zara's wrists in one of his hands. With his free hand, Jim moved some stray hair out of the girl's face. "Now, I think you owe me an apology, missy."

Zara couldn't keep a straight face as she tried to reply, Jim just looked so cute. "Says who?"

"Says me, that's who."

Zarabeth scrunched her nose, as if trying to decide before replying in mock defiance. "Never."

"Oh really? Never?" Jim leaned down, his face now only inches from the girl's. "I think you'll find my persuasion rather hard to resist."

Allowing Zara a moment to wonder at what he meant, Jim brought his free hand down near her side. "Last chance."

Her eyes suddenly wide with understanding, Zara tried to stop him. "Wait! Jim, no! Fine I'll-"

"Time's up!" Without another word of warning, the boy ruthlessly began poking and jabbing at Zara's sides and stomach, knowing full well how ticklish she was.

Zarabeth kicked and squirmed without any control over her actions as she laughed, trying without success to escape Jim's hand. "Ji-Jim! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Zara managed to wriggle one of her trapped wrists from out of the boy's grasp, using her freed hand to try to hold back Jim's arm.

Pausing his attack, Jim easily caught the girl's hand as he tried to force it back over her head. "Now, now, Zara. Say you're sorry, and maybe I'll let you go."

Zara raised her head from the ground, closing the distance between the faces of the two teens as she laughed, trying to object. "I did though!"

That half-smile, Zara felt her heart melt into nothing as she desperately tried to hold onto her will to resist. She couldn't help but smile as she whispered, laying her head back on the ground as Jim only leaned down further. "Stop it. That's not fair."

Jim let his lips brush teasingly against Zara's as he whispered back to her. "I don't play fair."

Zarabeth felt her whole body go numb with the overwhelming feelings flowing through her mind at Jim's sweet kiss. Every time their lips met, Zara couldn't help but feel completely and incandescently happy. Even since their first kiss in the galley on the R.L.S. Legacy all those months ago, loving Jim had become the most natural thing in the world, like it was simply always meant to be. She loved their relationship, all the teasing and play fights made special by how romantic Jim could suddenly be at any moment.

Feeling him pull away slowly, Zara opened her eyes, a small sigh of contentment escaping her lips as she looked on lovingly at the boy above her.

Jim gave the girl a quizzical look as he smiled. "What is it?"

Zara shook her head slightly as she continued to stare into Jim's crystal blue eyes. "Nothing. I just love you."

Jim placed a small kiss on the end of the girl's nose before replying. "I love you too."

Jim moved to lay down in the grass beside Zara, letting her head rest against his chest as they watched the clouds drift lazily above them.

Zarabeth let her mind wander as she lay with Jim, listening to the steady beating of his heart. So much had changed in a single year. This time last year, Zara had been a slave, sailing across the galaxy with Amelia, without any hope for a future until she'd met Jim. Now, Amelia and Delbert Doppler had been married for four months, she had been freed, and she and Jim were leaving for college in less than a week. Life was so simple now, but perfect in its simplicity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Good morning, Miss Zarabeth!"

The unmistakable shrill of Mrs. Dunwiddie's voice grabbed at the girl's attention. Zara was in the heart of town, on her way to the square to meet up with Jim so that he could help her carry the groceries she'd purchased back to the Dopplers. Helping out with housework like this was the least that she, Jim, and Mrs. Hawkins could do since they were still living with the Dopplers.

Zara turned to face the alien woman, a cheery smile on her face as she adjusted the large basket of groceries at her arm. "Good morning Mrs. Dunwiddie! It's good to see you! You look well."

"I am, thank you! But I must say, I'm surprised to see you! I thought you and the Hawkins boy would have left by now. Doesn't school start this week?"

Growing tired of the weight on her arm, Zarabeth transferred the basket to her other side as she replied. "No, not yet. We leave in two days. We'll get to Kalepsia in plenty of time before classes begin."

The old alien woman nodded in understanding as she said her farewells. "Well, I'm glad I got to see you before you left. I hope it goes well for you both. Give my best to Mrs. Hawkins and the Dopplers."

"I will. Thank you, and take care, Mrs. Dunwiddie."

As she began walking again, Zarabeth took a quick glance up at the clock tower across the street. Jim might already be waiting for her. Looking down at the basket on her arm, Zara continued to walk as she made one last mental check of what she'd bought, not wanting to forget anything.

Suddenly, Zara gave a cry of alarm as she felt herself being knocked sidelong with great force into the entrance of an alley, landing hard on her right side.

Propping herself up on one elbow, Zara let a groan escape her lips as she slowly sat up, dazed from the force. Someone was standing behind her, a male voice talking hurriedly as Zarabeth felt herself being lifted back to her feet. "I am so sorry! Are you ok? I wasn't looking where I was going."

Without turning around, Zara tried to apologize as she retrieved the spilled contents of the basket back into place. "No, no. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking either. I'm ok though, really." Brushing the dirt off of her skirt, the girl turned to face whomever she had run into, his voice seeming familiar to her. Looking up, Zara froze as her gaze locked with the bright amethyst eyes of the boy in front of her.

He stood about the same height as Jim, but looked maybe a year older, his black hair hanging in a long jagged mess over his face. The boy's smile was strange as he realized who was standing before him, his purple eyes almost glowing as he spoke in surprise. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sarah Beth."

Zara hoisted the basket back under her arm as she hurriedly tried to say goodbye. "Ya, well, you're right, it's not. It's Zarabeth. See ya later, Damian." Hoping he'd let her leave, Zara sidestepped the boy, forced to stop as Damian leaned up against the building next to them, blocking her exit.

Damian's tone was more than a little flirtatious as a smug grin crossed his lips. "Oh come on, baby. What's the rush?"

Her eyes firmly shut, Zara's lips were pursed as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. Not even Jim called her "baby", but hearing another boy say it made her blood boil. "Out of my way, Damian."

The boy chuckled in obvious amusement as he turned his head to look back into the street. Damian whistled to get the attention of someone behind him as two more boys joined him at the entrance to the alley.

Zara didn't recognize either of the newcomers, but one was a human with dark hair and the other was a young light colored dog-man like Delbert.

Zara tried not to panic as she talked herself through her growing anxiety. The girl took another deep breath before speaking, hoping to keep her voice even and calm. "I have somewhere to be, so if you'll excuse me-"

Damian was now standing at full height, slowly walking closer to Zara, forcing the girl to retreat further into the alley. "Ya, I don't think so, sugar." The look in the boy's amethyst eyes was almost evil as he continued. "I'm leaving soon, and I won't see you for a while."

Zara couldn't help but interrupt, pouring as much venom into her words as she could. "What a relief."

Damian sneered down at the girl as he abruptly took hold of the basket on Zara's arm, hoping to draw her closer. "How about a goodbye kiss before I go?"

Zarabeth drew in a sharp breath as she let go of the basket, watching as the boy tossed it to the side, gradually continuing to advance. "No thanks, not interested. Look, I really have to go. Jim's waiting for me, so have a nice time wherever you're going. I'll try not to miss you."

Damian looked back at his friends as he chuckled. "Jim. Jim Hawkins? You're still with that loser?"

The girl's voice was low but firm, anger burning in the pit of her stomach. "The only losers I know are standing right in front of me." Without another word, Zara made a sudden move as she ducked beneath Damian's grasp, running back toward the street, hoping to break through the other two boys at the entrance.

The girl was suddenly stopped as she felt a firm hand latch around her elbow, pulling her back to face Damian again. "Let go of me!" The more Zara struggled, the tighter Damian held her to himself, pinning her back to the brick wall behind her.

The boy smirked down at Zara, holding her arms in a way that they had to rest against his chest. "What is it about him that you like so much? Is it 'cause you think he's cute? I can oblige."

Zara's eyes went wide in astonishment as she watched Damian transform right in front of her. The boy's skin shimmered slightly, appearing almost filmy before it cleared. It was as if Damian were no longer standing in front of her, but Jim, the resemblance nearly perfect. The only things which were unchanged about Damian's appearance were the bright purple eyes which bored into hers.

The girl swallowed hard, her voice shaking as she spoke. "You-you're a skin changer."

Damian chuckled as he leaned closer to Zara, their faces only inches apart now. Even his voice sounded like Jim's. "Nice observation. Feel more comfortable now?"

Too angry to answer, Zara slammed the heel of her shoe as hard as she could into the boy's foot in a last effort to escape.

Taken by surprise, Damian let out a pained cry as he released his hold on the girl, changing back into his normal form.

Seizing the moment to run, Zara took off further into the alley, desperately hoping that it would open up into another street. Turning a sharp corner around the end of the brick building, Zarabeth continued to barrel forward, dodging crates and sacks of food before skidding to a stop as she stared in panic at the solid wall of a dead end in front of her. "No, no, no."

The girl turned around just as Damian and his buddies appeared from around the blind corner. Zara frantically looked around, now certain that there was no way to get out except by the way she'd come in.

Damian's eyes were brighter than ever, their unnatural purple hue cutting away at any courage Zara thought she had left. The boy smirked evilly as he laughed, slowly making his way over to the girl, taking his time since he knew she had nowhere to run. "Fiery little one, aren't ya? Stubborn, but I can be stubborn too."

Zara tried desperately to keep her voice from shaking as she answered, now more angry than afraid. "You're crazy. Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm not gonna give in!"

Damian looked at the boys behind him as he laughed. "Oh-ho, is that a challenge? Well baby girl, if you're not giving in, I'm not giving up until you do."

Zara drew in a sharp breath as she felt her back bump against the brick wall behind her, Damian now only a few feet away from her.

As he closed the distance between them, the boy leaned his hands against the wall, his arms barricading Zara between them as he lowered his face to eye-level with her. "Willing or not, I always get what I want."

Zara tried to appear calm, her heart jumping into her throat as she spit her words out defiantly. "Get used to disappointment, you spoiled brat."

The boy with dark hair behind them snickered at Zara's comment, receiving a warning look from Damian, bringing him to silence.

As he turned his head back to face Zara, Damian was instantly met with a cold glare, the girl's voice resolute as she spoke low. "Touch me, and I will hit you. Kiss me and I will bite your tongue off."

The look on the boy's face began as surprise, but quickly faded back into a smirk. About to make a reply, he was suddenly interrupted by the dog-man's voice from somewhere behind him. "Ah, Damian?"

An irritated look on Damian's face, the boy turned his head as he called back over his shoulder. "What?"

Now able to see past the boy, Zara saw that his buddy was looking around the corner, his concentration trained on something in the street.

The other dark haired boy joined him, his eyebrows raised slightly as he relayed what he saw back to Damian. "We've got company."

"Cops?" Damian's attention suddenly distracted, the boy took one hand off of the wall as he turned himself around, trying to read the faces of the other boys.

The dark haired boy smiled as he replied, his eyes still on the street. "Nah, dude. Much better than that. Someone looks like he's lost something. Know what I mean?"

Damian chuckled in understanding as he looked back down at the girl. "How would you feel about doing a little fishing?" The boy locked a hand firmly about Zara's upper arm, pulling her close to him as she struggled, a menacing look in his amethyst eyes.

Making good on her threat, Zarabeth grit her teeth as she threw her free hand up, letting it fly against the boy's face with as much force as she could muster. The impact made the girl's hand pulse and burn, quickly realizing that she'd done nothing more than make Damian mad.

"Think you're tough, do ya? I can fix that." The boy roughly turned the girl around, pinning an arm across the front of her shoulders so that he was holding Zara's back firmly to his chest.

The more she struggled, the harder Damian squeezed. "Damian stop! Let me go!" Zarabeth tried prying the boy's arm away from her, but it wouldn't budge.

The boy laughed freely, enjoying himself as he watched the girl squirm under his arm. He raised his head, letting his voice ring across the brick walls around them as he called out toward the street. "Hey! Hawkins! Over here!"

Zara ceased her struggle for a moment as she realized in a mixture of panic and relief who the other boys must have spotted. "Jim! Jim don't-" The rest of the girl's warning was cut off as she felt a hand clamped securely over her mouth.

A few short moments passed before the sound of hurried feet against the stone pavement caught everyone's attention.

Zara tried desperately to scream through the hand which gagged her, but the sound only came out as a muffled groan.

Damian continued to laugh as a figure skidded into view at the end of the alley. "Hawkins! There you are! I think you might be looking for this." The boy removed his hand from the girl's mouth, raising her chin as he pressed his face next to hers. "See, Zara, your lover-boy's come to save you."

Jim's breathing was labored from running, his face marked with anger as he yelled back at the skin changer. "Get your filthy mitts off my girl!"

"Take it easy, Jim!" Damian smiled slyly, using his hand to force Zara's head to turn toward his. "Zara makes for some good company, she's entertaining if nothing else. Mind if I borrow her?"

Jim continued to glare at Damian as he steadily walked deeper into the alley, ignoring the other two boys on either side of him. "I'm giving you a chance, Damian. Let go of Zarabeth, and nobody gets hurt."

"Now Jim, there's no reason to be rude. Didn't your daddy ever teach you how to share? Oh, wait, he couldn't have. He was too busy leaving you, wasn't he?"

Overwhelmed by his anger, Jim lunged for Damian, not making it more than a few feet before the other boys grabbed at him. The combined strength of the two quickly subdued Jim, his arms now pinned securely in a painful twist behind his back.

Zarabeth renewed her effort to get free, thrashing and squirming as much as she could under Damian's hold. Zara didn't have time to make a sound as she suddenly felt herself being hurdled toward the corner of the wall, falling hard on her back into a pile of burlap sacks and barrels. The girl winced at the impact as she lay there, stunned for a moment before her senses cleared enough to let her sit up.

Zara looked up just as Damian threw a solid right hook, catching Jim hard in the jaw. "Damian stop!" As she watched Jim's head snap to the side, Zara was unaware of her own body's movement until she was already up, unchecked anger burning deep inside of her. In an instant, the girl had thrown herself at Damian's back before he could throw another punch, her arms locked about his neck as she fell back, her weight pulling them into a heap of limbs among some empty crates. The wood gave way beneath their combined force as Zara felt the crates splinter under her back. With only a moment to let her head clear, the girl gasped as she suddenly felt her face violently whipped to the side, her cheek burning at the impact as someone slapped her.

Jim's angry voice rang through the alley as he pulled against the arms which held him, desperately trying to get to the vulnerable girl.

Zara stiffened as she cradled her cheek in her hand, her gaze instantly captured by the set of amethyst eyes glowing down at her.

Damian's tone was low and trembling as he loomed over the girl, pulling her up by her arm as he wiped his mouth, a small trail of blood already escaping from its corner. "You wanna fight, do ya? Well, sweetheart-" The boy suddenly stopped mid-threat as sirens wailed over the building above them to their right.

The light colored dog instantly released his hold on Jim as he grabbed at Damian's arm. "Cops! We gotta beat it!"

The other boy with dark hair did likewise, giving Jim a good shove against the far wall before running out of the alley. "Damian, come on man!"

Damian looked from Zara, to his friends, then back to Zara. With an irritated snarl, the boy released the girl's arm, letting her fall limply back into the heap of broken wood as he took off back toward the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Zarabeth groaned as she tried to sit up, "That went well." Tumbling out of the pile of broken crates where she'd been lying, Zara was able to roll onto her hands and knees, the cold paving stones beneath her confusing the girl's mind with conflicting senses as her cheek continued to throb and burn.

Looking up, Zara's gaze was instantly caught by Jim's gentle blue eyes, sending pure relief through her sore limbs as she hurriedly embraced the boy. "Oh I'm so glad to see you!"

The sirens that had been wailing above them slowly disappeared as the robo-cops flew further and further away.

Jim had to chuckle as he looked up at the clouded sky above them. "The cowards. Got scared off when the cops weren't even after them. Lucky for us, though." Pulling away slightly, Jim looked down at the girl in his arms, his lip trembling slightly as his eyes fell upon the angry red hand-print on her cheek. About to say something, the boy was suddenly cut off as Zara's eyes grew wide.

The girl's voice was soft and sad, sounding almost guilty. "Jim, you're bleeding." Zara carefully brought her hand up to the boy's face, gently wiping away at the corner of his mouth, cleaning it of the persistent trail of blood. "I'm sorry...D-does it still hurt?"

Jim took a deep breath as he shook his head, the boy's look almost distracted as he avoided eye contact with Zara. "No, I'm ok. It wasn't bad." Finally looking up again, Jim gingerly reached down to touch the girl's cheek, his eyes full of pain and anger as he felt how hot it still was. "I'm gonna kill him."

Zarabeth hurriedly tried to object as she instinctively raised her hand to her face. "Jim, no. It was my fault, really. I got snappy with Damian and it ended up only encouraging him more. I'm sorry, it turned into such a mess." The girl looked down in embarrassment at her lap as she thought about how much trouble she'd caused.

"You can't defend him! It wasn't your fault! Jerks like him just don't know when to quit." Jim tried to get the girl to understand, hurt that she would even consider it to be her fault. "What happened anyway?"

Zara spoke quickly as she attempted to summarize the accident meeting. "I was on my way to meet you when Damian and I sort of crashed into each other. Then he realized who I was and he got all cocky and flirty. Oh, did you know he's a skin changer?"

"Wait, you didn't?"

Zara looked surprised as she continued to talk, realizing how unobservant she must be. "No, but now I do. Has he always been such a creep?"

Jim chuckled quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's gotten worse over the years, but yes. He's always been this way."

"Well anyway, that's about it. Damian was just being a big, fat, stubborn, flirt. I didn't want to give in to him...but I also don't like watching you get into fights."

Jim's face finally softened a bit as he smiled gently at the girl. "Hey, he can punch me all he wants as long as it keeps him off of you. Got it?"

Zara bit her lip nervously as she met Jim's eyes. "I just don't want you picking fights with him." The girl closed her eyes as she felt Jim's lips press softly against her flushed cheek.

"He doesn't touch you, I don't hurt him. But, if he lays one finger on you, those purple eyes of his are gonna be tinted black and blue. Sound good?"

Zarabeth had to laugh as she answered, her mind put at ease. "Ya. But, I don't think we'll have to worry about him for a while. He told me he was leaving soon, and since we'll be on Kalepsia most of this year, we'll probably not run into him again."

"Good. No one hits my girl and gets away with it. You're too precious to be thrown around like that."

Zara closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against Jim's, smiling as she whispered, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh, Jim, look at it!" Zara grabbed at Jim's arm, her excitement threatening to overwhelm her as the surface of the planet Kalepsia became distinguishable below them.

Jim couldn't help but smile as he saw how happy Zarabeth was. Coming around behind her, Jim wrapped his arms about her shoulders as he let his head rest in her thick hair. "It is something, isn't it?"

At this time the day before, Jim and Zarabeth had said their tearful but happy goodbyes to the Dopplers, Mrs. Hawkins, B.E.N., and even little Morph before getting on the large transport ship taking them to Kalepsia. Now there it was, the city exploding with life as its clean white buildings seemed to glow in the afternoon light.

Kalepsia was almost universally accepted as the knowledge capital of the galaxy, the ideals of progress and the importance of educating the next generations characterized in the number of colleges, universities, and academies all located on this single planet.

The counsel of colleges had thought it vastly important to keep its students from thinking of one college or academic aspiration as more important or set apart from another. In the hopes that it would keep the students united, academic buildings of opposite focus were paired together, each having a separate campus, but joined dormitories, so that friendships and relationships would be created which would have been otherwise unlikely.

What Zara was most excited about was that the College of Technical Arts where she'd study baking and pastry art was paired with the Royal Interstellar Academy where Jim was planning on graduating with the rank of Captain. Even if they couldn't be together during most of the day, it would always be easy to hang out after classes. Zarabeth was a little nervous about rooming with girls she'd never met before, but she knew she'd make the best of whatever situation this new life would throw at her. No matter what challenges she'd face this year, it was comforting to know that Jim would never be too far away.

An hour after docking, Jim and Zara were walking hand-in-hand toward a large three-story building which would serve as their new home for the year. Every building on Kalepsia, no matter how small or grand, was as beautiful as it could be, everything a bright clean white accented with marble, silver, or granite.

Once inside the main entrance, Jim gave the girl a small peck on the cheek before releasing his hold on her. "See ya at dinner?"

"Sounds good." Once her hand was free, Zarabeth quietly walked to the far left side of the room where a small alien woman with bulging eyes and light purple skin sat at a desk. Above the woman's head was a sign reading, "Dormitory Assignments and Class Schedules."

Zara set her bag of supplies and clothes on the floor beside her feet as she cleared her throat to get the secretary's attention.

The woman's large eyes bored into Zarabeth's as she spoke, her voice high-pitched and metallic. "New student or returning?"

Zara smiled in a friendly gesture as she replied. "New student."

"Name?"

"Zarabeth Hartfit, Montressor."

The alien stood to approach a large file cabinet behind her desk, flipping through the hundreds of files until she finally pulled one from the masses. "Hartfit. CTA sound right?" referring to the college Zara was attending.

"That's right."

The woman pulled a large pair of reading glasses from a chain around her neck, placing it on the end of her nose, her large eyes now even more magnified by the spectacles. After reading for a moment, the alien slid a small stack of papers over toward the girl. "Here's your class schedule. You begin tomorrow in the CTA building to our left, the Culinary Center is on the first floor, can't miss it. This one shows your dormitory room number and roommates joining you. First and second year students' rooms are on the third floor, take the elevator over there. If you have any complaints or requests, they must be submitted to me. Here's a map of the building, you'll be looking at this square here to find your room number. Your room key, Miss Hartfit. Have a nice year."

Taking the papers and key which were offered to her, Zara hurriedly thanked the woman as she walked toward the elevator to her right. Once inside, the girl finally got a chance to look over the papers in her hand. "Room 314. Roommates: Anaise deMonde, Jewel Bellarose, Genevieve Miller." Zarabeth took a deep breath as she read the list aloud to herself. "Here we go."

The elevator doors opened with a small 'ding' as Zara hoisted her bag back onto her shoulder. The girl found herself in a long room, littered with couches, tables, chairs, and a large window which stretched across the length of the far wall. The large common-room was humming with the low chatter and laughter of students already settled into their rooms.

Following the signs, Zara left the room, walking down a hallway to the left which opened up into the girl's dorms. Here and there, girls were gathered in small knots against the door-lined hall as Zarabeth carefully tried to worm around them in search of her room.

Looking up from the map in her hand, Zara was now at the end of the hallway, her eye finally catching the numbers she'd been searching for. Giving the door in front of her a quick knock, the girl heard a voice inside call, "Come in."

Turning the handle, the door opened up for her on silent hinges, revealing the fair sized room inside. The room was white, like everything else seemed to be on Kalepsia, with four beds, one in each corner of the room, one window, a spacious closet, and a small on-suite bathroom.

Sitting on the bed in the far right corner were two girls who were busily talking and giggling as Zara came in. The one facing the door smiled radiantly as she spoke, her voice heavily accented. "You must be Zarabeth! Welcome to the cool room! My name's Jewel." The girl's ebony skin was a startling contrast to her long magenta hair which was pinned away from her face.

The second girl turned to face the newcomer as she too smiled in greeting. Zara thought she'd never seen such light skin before, the girl almost glowing with her light blond hair and golden eyes to only better emphasize the pureness of her complexion. Her voice was soft but happy as it sang through the room. "Hello. I'm Anaise of Arastasia. It's nice to meet you."

Zara smiled in relief, feeling instantly comfortable. "It's nice to meet you too. Ya, I'm Zarabeth. Are either of you first years?"

Jewel quickly answered for them both. "No, we're second years. We roomed together last year, but Genevieve is a first year." The girl looked over at the other side of the room, drawing Zara's attention to a third girl.

Genevive turned to face them as she had just finished unpacking. She was beautiful with lightly tanned skin, her hair the color of dark gold contrasting her bright green eyes. "Hey! I'm Genevieve Miller!"

Zarabeth shook the hand which was offered her before Genevieve turned back to the closet.

Anaise was the next to speak up as she motioned toward the far left corner of the room. "Hope you don't mind that we already picked our spots. You ok with the bed by the window? It does get kind of bright."

Zara sat down on the bed as she let her bag fall heavily to the floor, her room key and papers set beside her. "No, this is great."

After she had put away her things, Zarabeth decided she'd better look over her schedule to make sure she understood everything. Sitting cross-legged atop her bed, the girl's attention was suddenly pulled back toward the other side of the room as Jewel spoke.

"That your class schedule?"

Zara smiled as she met the girl's bright eyes. "It is. I'm going to CTA for baking and pastry arts. What are you?"

The girl swung her legs over the side of the bed as she sat forward. "I'm at CTA too, but for engineering. Ya see, I'm from one of the bigger mining villages on Pandaros. Where are you from?"

"Originally, Gunder, but I live on Montressor now." Zara knew that she had to get used to willingly tell people the truth about her past, if they asked.

Anaise, who had been quietly listening next to Jewel, suddenly wore a surprised expression as she joined the conversation. "Gunder? That's a bad place to be nowadays, what with all the illegal trade and such. Tough to get out of there."

"I actually used to be a Gunderian slave, but I've been free for almost half a year now. So, I'm really happy to be here, learning to do what I love."

Genevieve looked up from the bed in front of where Zara sat, unable to hide the astonishment in her look. "Really? That's awful...but great that everything's alright now."

Zarabeth's curiosity got the best of her as she looked back at Anaise. "You're from Arastasia, so are you a Cloud Child?"

The girl's smile was as bright as her eyes as she happily answered. "I am. I'm at the Academy for tech design."

Jewel cut in just as Anaise finished her sentence. "This girl is brilliant. One of those super smart math-type people."

Zara looked quizzically at Jewel as she tried to understand something. "But you're in engineering. Doesn't that take a lot of math and stuff too?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against the wall behind her, hugging her knees to her chest as she answered casually. "Back home, there's not much call for anything else outside of the mining trade, so I'm mostly here to get away for a while. I'm not actually very good at the whole engineering thing, but Anaise helps keep me afloat. Not that I really care. I have a full-ride scholarship, but I think of it more as a free vacation."

Anaise rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up on her hands. "Where are you from, Genevieve?"

"My family started the farming province on Brendor. I'm studying at RIA to be a captain."

Zara pulled her fingers through her hair as she listened, already fascinated by her roommates and their different lives. "That's quite a change in lifestyle."

Genevieve fiddled with her long golden hair as she tied it in a knot behind her head. "My plans didn't go over so well with my folks, but I'm done being the good little farm girl."

The girls talked until dinner, enjoying the time they had to get to know each other as they looked forward to being together for the year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As Zarabeth walked with her roommates toward the elevator in the common-room, she was happy to see Jim sitting at a table with four other boys, almost all of them laughing and having fun.

Zara turned to her friends as she suddenly stopped them. "Oh, girls, I want you to meet someone." Leading them over to where Jim and the other boys were seated, Zarabeth came quietly up behind Jim, covering his eyes with her hands as she leaned down by his face. "Guess who?"

Jim smiled as he turned around, taking Zara's hands from his eyes. "Hey! How's it goin'?"

"Really well. I wanted to introduce you to my roommates. This is Genevieve, Anaise, and Jewel. Girls, this is my boyfriend, Jim."

Jewel's eyes went wide as she listened to the introduction. "This is Jim? Oh Zara, honey. You got yourself a genuine hunk!"

The girl laughed at Jewel's words, knowing that she didn't mean anything but praise by them.

Jim smiled cordially as he stood. "Hey guys." Turning to face everyone, Jim wrapped one arm about Zara's waist as he introduced the other boys. "This is Cygnus, Logan, Talyn, and Cane. We're all rooming together, except for Logan. He's across the hall from us."

One of the boy's faces relaxed immediately as he spoke up. "You're the Miller girl right?" The boy named Cane had light blond hair, gray eyes, and tan skin, his smile broad as he spoke.

Genevieve looked surprised as she answered, not expecting anyone to recognize her. "Ya, I am. Cane, like Cane Smith?"

The boy's smile only grew as he laughed. "You do pay attention. It's good to see you again. It's been a while."

The girl blushed ever so slightly as she replied. "Almost two years. It's nice to see a familiar face."

The boy scrunched his nose as he spoke almost in hesitation. "Ya, well, I won't be the only one. Conrad Blake is somewhere. You know him, right?"

Genevieve bit her lip in obvious nervousness as she answered Cane. "C-Conrad is here? Small universe, I guess."

As their conversation died, the group made their way down to the main floor dining hall. After getting their food, everyone sat at one of the long tables, talking and joking as they ate.

Zara was able to learn a lot about Jim's new friends simply by listening to them talk with each other.

Talyn, was the same age as Jim, his hair was long and dark, tied behind him in a short ponytail. His skin was a shade lighter than his hair, his eyes a starling blue. Talyn wore a pair of light leather gloves over his hands, even while he ate, which puzzled Zarabeth until she found out that he was a harpy. Harpies were renowned for their fierce female warriors, but the men were equally brave and strong. Along with being more talented physically, harpies possessed razor sharp claws which they could expose and retract upon instinct. Zara overheard Talyn telling Jewel that he hadn't yet learned to control his hands, so it was safer for him and everyone else if he just wore the gloves.

Cygnus and Logan had grown up together on Alponia 2. It didn't take long for Zarabeth to figure out that they were both vipermen. Their snake-like fangs, yellow eyes, and dark green hair quickly gave away their race.

Cygnus kept his hair short in the front, but longer in the back. Zara thought he seemed like a nice guy as she watched him making small talk with Anaise, but she got a different feeling from Logan.

The other viperman stayed silent through almost the whole meal, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he ate.

Zarabeth tried to start a conversation with him, thinking that maybe he was just shy or was waiting for someone to talk to him first. "So, Logan, which school are you in?"

Logan looked up from his plate from across the table as he slowly answered. "CTA, engineering."

Zara smiled as she looked over at the end of the table where Jewel was seated. "One of my roommates is in engineering too."

Logan followed the girl's glance as he awkwardly ran his hand through his short hair, trying to keep the conversation going. "What about you?"

"I'm going to CTA too. I'm in the baking and pastry arts program."

Logan didn't say anything else, so Zara didn't feel like pushing him. He just seemed shy. She knew that being friendly was the most she could do.

Dinner over, everyone slowly retreated back to their rooms with the idea that they'd get to sleep early since classes began the next day, but for a room full of girls, that didn't look like an option.

Even while they were lying in their beds, Zarabeth, Anaise, Jewel, and Genevieve continued to talk and carry on as only girls can.

Suddenly remembering the conversation between Cane and Genevieve earlier that evening, Zara decided to do a little digging. "So, Genevieve, you already know Cane?"

Genevieve turned over onto her stomach, playing with her pillowcase as the spirited girl suddenly grew quiet. "Everyone in my province knows Cane. You'd have to be deaf not too. Family history and bloodline is a big deal to Brendorians. Cane's a half-blood, his dad is full Brendorian, but his mom's a Cloud Child. I grew up with him, we went to the same school. He always got picked on, but he never complained or got mad. He's a sweet guy."

Jewel propped her head up under her hand, letting her magenta hair fall idly behind her. "Who's Conrad?"

Genevieve flopped onto her back, her tone frustrated as she let out a deflating sigh. "Conrad Blake. The Blakes and my family, the Millers, started our province. It's expected of me to...marry Conrad."

Jewel abruptly sat upright, her accent thickening as she spoke in surprise. "Say what now, girl?"

Zara propped herself up against the wall at her back. "I didn't know there still were arranged marriages."

Genevieve bit her lip as she tried to explain. "It's not exactly arranged. It's just what everyone thinks should happen."

Anaise joined the host of questions. "Including Conrad?"

The girl rolled to face Jewel and Anaise, her face almost unreadable of any emotion except irritation. "I don't like him. I don't even know if he likes me, but he's obedient. Conrad would never go against his family's wishes." Genevieve went quiet for a moment before finishing her thought. "I guess I thought by coming here that I could get away from everything...and everyone, but it just keeps following me. Am I in the wrong?"

Zarabeth was the first to answer. "I don't think it's wrong to feel trapped, to want to break free. I get what you're saying, I really do. You can't let your family or your culture define you if you don't want them to. You have your own choices to make."

After the other two girls answered in kind, the conversation faltered as everyone realized how late it was.

Genevieve was the first to admit how tired she was, sitting up one last time to fluff her pillow before lying down again. "Well, I'm exhausted. Sleep well girls. See ya in the morning."

The room buzzed quietly as everyone said their goodnights, anxious to get at least some sleep before the early morning.

The night outside was still and quiet, Kalepsia's twin moons shining down in dull light through the single window of the room.

Zara became frustrated as she lay awake in her bed. Her mind was alive and active as she thought about what the next day would bring. She had never been more ready in her life to do anything. Hoping that the hardest parts of her life were behind her, Zarabeth thought about how wonderful everything was now. Tomorrow marked the beginning of a new season in her life of freedom, and she couldn't wait to get started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Zarabeth looked herself over in the bathroom mirror one last time. It was early morning, and all the girls in room 314 were hurriedly getting ready for their first day of classes.

Zara fixed the high neck on her uniform one last time, making sure that it covered the letter branded to the back of her neck and the numerous scars covering her shoulders and back, evidence of her past life as a slave.

Every college on Kalepsia required that uniforms be worn during school hours. The boys and girls had separate styles of uniforms, but every college used the same ones. The boys wore light tan dress pants, a white shirt, and a high collared light tan jacket over the shirt with gold fittings at the wrists and neck. Girls wore a long, sleeveless dress with a high neck all made of a darker tan fabric than the boy's uniform. Though extremely formal, the uniforms were comfortable and worked for almost any activity.

Zara pulled her long brown waves of hair into a high ponytail, hoping to keep it out of her face. Gathering up her school supplies, Zarabeth put everything into a dark colored messenger bag, slinging it over her shoulder before leaving the room to head down to breakfast.

The dormitory halls were now more alive than ever. Everywhere, girls were scrambling to get ready for class, the decibel level in the room making Zara's senses jumbled and confused as she hurriedly tried to weave through the crowds.

Getting off of the elevator, Zara realized that it would be a difficult task to find anyone she knew, but she at least wanted to say good morning to Jim before she had to leave. As she got her food, Zarabeth tried to pick him out of the crowd. Unable to spot him, Zara decided that she'd better just find an empty table to sit at.

As she was eating her perp jelly toast, someone set their tray down next to the girl. Looking up, Zara was relieved to see who it was. "Hey, good morning."

Jim leaned down to kiss the girl's cheek as he pulled a chair out for himself. "Morning. You look beautiful."

Zarabeth smiled as she watched the boy sit down. She couldn't help but think about how handsome Jim looked in his uniform. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"You excited for today?"

The girl beamed as she thought about the question, her stomach in a knot of nerves and excited anticipation. "You have no idea." Zara pulled the paper listing her class schedules out of her bag, looking it over as she ate.

Glancing over the girl's shoulder, Jim couldn't help but comment as he read the names of Zara's classes aloud. "Cake Design and Structure, Plating 101, Elementary Sugar Art, Pastries of the Universe. Is this for real?"

Zarabeth laughed as she looked up at Jim. "Jealous? It'll hardly seem like school, it'll be so fun. What are some of your classes?"

Jim pulled out a similar sheet, setting it down between them on the table. "There's lot of history classes, weapons handling, war strategy, biology, astronomy, you get the idea."

Zara took a quick glance up at a clock on the far wall as she finished off one of Jim's powdered spheroids. "I'd better get going. I'll meet up with you for lunch?"

Jim gave the girl a loving smile as he squeezed her hand. "I'll be here. Have fun in Pastries of the Universe."

The girl scrunched her nose in mock irritation as she gathered up her things. "Enjoy your boring old Astronomy 101."

Just as she was about to leave, Jim grabbed Zarabeth's hand, pulling her back toward him. "Hey, have fun."

Zara had to smile as she leaned down, giving Jim a quick kiss before walking away. "Will do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Zarabeth's stomach was doing cartwheels as she tied the apron strings behind her back into a neat bow. Looking about the room, Zara could no longer hold back her excitement as a smile unconsciously crossed her lips.

The girl was standing in a large kitchen, the walls covered in solar-fire ovens and racks of pans, knives, and various tools. The floor of the room was divided by counter-tops of various sizes, two to four stools at each one, depending on its size. Students, both girl and boy, human and alien, were milling aimlessly about the room or sitting at the counters as they waited for their first class to begin.

Looking about the room, Zara saw that there were no empty counters to sit at, but plenty of single chairs joining small groups of other students. She made her way to one of the smaller counters near the back, where a girl was sitting alone. Zara smiled in a friendly gesture as she came alongside the girl. "Hey. Anyone sitting here?"

The girl looked up from where she'd been staring down at her hands, instantly returning the smile. "Help yourself!"

Zarabeth thanked the girl as she pulled out a stool from across the counter to sit at. "Thanks. I'm Zarabeth, by the way."

The girl looked up once more, her thick dark ringlets bouncing behind her head as she extended her hand. "Felicia Turner. This your first year?"

"It is. Yours?"

"Mhmm," Felicia answered distractedly as she held her hand up to her face, staring in concentration at her fingernails.

Obvious that the girl wasn't going to continue talking, Zara suddenly noticed a fair sized black pouch lying in front of her on the counter-top. Untying the string surrounding it, the pouch rolled open to reveal small knives, wooden spoons and spatulas, a wire whisk, pastry tips, measuring utensils, and other such tools. Looking about the room, Zarabeth saw that there was one similar pouch placed at every seat.

Hoping that she wasn't mistaken, Zara got Felicia's attention once more as she asked the question on her mind. "Wait, are these for us?"

The fair skinned girl looked up from the inspection of her hand as her gray eyes met Zara's. "Yep."

"To keep?"

Felicia whipped a nail-file from a small colorful bag next to her as she hurriedly began to fix the corner of her thumb. "Pretty sure."

The low chattering in the room suddenly died as a door at the far end of the kitchen opened. Two people dressed in crisp white chefs uniforms quietly entered the room, standing with their hands behind their backs in front of a counter in the very front of the room.

One was a human man, maybe thirty-some years old. He was tall and broad, his hair sandy blond, appearing lighter than it was against his tanned skin.

The second new figure was a young alien woman with light pink skin, her long hair a shade darker than her complexion. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid which fell down her back, revealing her ears which both came to sharp points above her head.

The man was the first to speak, his solid voice ringing through the kitchen to be heard. "Good morning students. To our returning chefs, good to see you again. To our new students, welcome to CTA. I am Mr. Ferris, all second year students shall graduate this year under my teaching." Motioning with his hand to the lady beside him, Mr. Ferris continued. "This is my fellow instructor Miss dePonte. She will be guiding the new students through the first year of training.

The culinary world is one of the most important and inventive arts in the universe. You are each here for a reason. You each have one dream or another. We are here to help you achieve those dreams and make them reality. Welcome to the new year."

As the introductions were concluded, Miss dePonte was the next to speak. "Let's get right to it, shall we? For you first years, there is a pastry tool pouch at every seat. It is yours to keep and use for this year, the next, and as long as you have need of it in the future. Don't lose it. If anything is broken or misplaced, it is the responsibility of the individual to replace it.

Alright, returning students, please follow Mr. Ferris. First years, you're here with me."

Of the hundred or so people in the room, only about a quarter rose to leave. As soon as the kitchen was quiet again, Miss dePonte immediately began to explain the use and proper care of each pastry tool.

Listening carefully, Zara couldn't help but smile as she thought about how comfortable she felt. It felt like this was what she'd always been meant to do, it was just so natural. She felt like she belonged.

As the first class came to a finish, Zara carefully replaced all of her tools into its pouch, setting the bundle into her messenger bag for safe keeping. It felt wonderful to have something to call her own. Though only made of metal and wood, they meant as much to her as if they were pure gold and silver.

Pulling the strap of her bag to rest on her shoulder, Zara began to make her way back out into the hall as she headed for her next class.

Zarabeth was happy to discover that the feelings of comfort she'd had were not confined to the first class. None of it really seemed like school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Before she knew it, the day was half done, allowing an hour and a half for lunch before the two final classes.

Zara took a deep breath as she stepped outside, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon light on her bare arms and face. The girl took her time walking back toward the dorms, the distance only being a few hundred feet. Zarabeth adjusted the weight of her messenger bag to her other shoulder as she neared the door leading directly into the dining hall. Letting her eyes adjust to the dimness of the space, Zara let herself into the large room, the sound of laughter and loud chatter echoing across the walls.

The sound of someone calling her name suddenly caught the girl's attention as she turned toward the noise. Zarabeth had only a moment to process what was happening before she was face to face with a squealing girl, her brown curls bouncing behind her face as she hugged Zara.

Zarabeth stiffly returned the hug, not knowing who the girl was until she pulled away. "Oh, hey Felicia."

The gray-eyed girl who'd been quiet and aloof only a few hours ago was now bouncing around as she chattered on. "Come have lunch with me! I want you to meet my roommates! We're right over there when you get your food!"

Without another word, the girl briskly walked back toward a table at the far end of the room, leaving Zara standing alone in confused silence. Making a quick scan of the room, the girl didn't see Jim anywhere. "Maybe he's still in class", she thought. "I guess I'd better just sit with Felicia."

Zarabeth carried her tray of food over to where Felicia was sitting with four other giggling girls. Two of them were feline creatures like Amelia, one with light brown skin and medium length red hair, the other was a bit darker, her chin-length hair and skin matching perfectly. The third girl had fair skin, her long black hair falling to the small of her back. The last unfamiliar face was a lightly tanned girl with light pink hair cut into a wavy bob, her eyes a startling pink like her hair.

Noticing Zara's approach, Felicia began to giggle even more freely as she pulled a chair out for her. "Zarabeth, these are my roommates. Zarabeth and I are pastry lab partners. We're practically best friends already!"

Zara smiled awkwardly as she felt Felicia wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Hey guys. What room are you in?"

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow as she looked Zara over. "317."

"Really? I'm across the hall in 314."

The girl's unnatural eyes finally met Zarabeth's as she smiled in forced friendliness. "Bella Harper, Proteus 5."

The feline with red hair was the next to introduce herself. "Celine Claremont. I live on the other side of Kalepsia."

The other cat looked up, her tone quiet and shy as she extended a hand toward Zara. "Lynx, Calypsa Lynx."

Zarabeth's heart skipped a beat as the girl with long black hair raised her head. Zara instantly knew what she was, her bright purple eyes immediately giving her race away. She was a skin changer.

The girl didn't try to hide her obvious disdain for Zarabeth, her eyes narrowing as she smirked. "Camellia Dane, Proteus 5. Where are you from?"

Zara tried to appear more comfortable than she was, everything about this situation making her feel out of place. "I live on Montressor."

Camellia's eyes grew slightly wider, their purple hue shining brightly against her white skin. "I know someone on Montressor. He used to live on Proteus 5 a long time ago. Do you know Damian Corbett?"

Zarabeth swallowed hard before answering. "I do actually. Isn't he a skin changer too?"

Camellia chuckled as she pulled some hair away from her face. "We're pretty easy to distinguish, when we're in our normal forms anyway. I'm in a special program at the academy for secret service training. The royal family can always appreciate more people who are useful."

Zara could feel her tolerance for the girls surrounding her dwindling as she tried to eat. The only one who didn't give her an uneasy feeling was the feline next to her, Calypsa. Zarabeth hoped she could get a conversation started with her as she turned to talk directly to her. "So, Calypsa, what are you in school for?"

The girl's cat ears twitched as she answered, only meeting Zara's look now and then. "I'm in a nursing program at the College of Technical Arts. This is my first year."

Zarabeth smiled, trying to make the girl more comfortable as they continued to talk. "Where are you from?"

"Santori."

"I just met someone from Santori yesterday."

Calypsa's face slowly relaxed, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Oh really? Who was it? Maybe I know them."

"Well, I only know his first name. He's a harpy. Does the name Talyn sound familiar?"

The feline scrunched her nose as she tried to think, her concentration broken by someone approaching, setting a tray down in the last empty seat at the table.

Most of the girls' faces lit up at the presence of the newcomer. Felicia began to giggle uncontrollably as Camellia leaned an elbow on the table, propping her head on her hand as she pulled her hair away from her eyes.

A male's voice rose above the crowd of girls as he leaned over the table. "Hello ladies. Mind if I join?"

Looking up to see who had joined them, Zara froze, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with the boy's. "Damian?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Damian licked his lips as his look of astonishment changed to one of satisfaction. "Small universe, Zarabeth. How's it goin'? Did you miss me?"

Too stunned to answer, Zara's stomach twisted into a knot of panic and anger as the image of Damian fighting with Jim flashed in her mind. Without a word, Zarabeth hurriedly stood, leaving her tray on the table behind her as she walked out of the room, throwing her messenger bag back onto her shoulder. Not even knowing where her feet were taking her, the girl's mind only cleared as she saw the doors to the elevator closing behind her. Zara's brain reeled in confusing emotions, mumbling to the walls as she wrung the strap of her bag in her hands. "Great. Just great."

Inserting her room key into its lock, Zarabeth let herself in, quickly closing the door behind her. As soon as she was safely inside, Zara propped her back against the door, eyes firmly shut as she slid down the wood until she was sitting on the floor.

"You ok?" An airy voice, from the far side of the room, pulled Zara out of her silent state as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Anaise. I didn't know anyone was in here."

The Cloud Child sat forward on her bed, pulling some of her blond hair away from her eyes as she closed a textbook beside her. "No, you're fine. What's wrong? You look kinda shook up."

Zarabeth pulled the strap of her bag over her head, setting it aside as she began rubbing her temples in frustration. "I was just down at lunch and I ran into someone I hoped I wouldn't see for a while."

"Who?"

"Damian Corbett. He's this guy from Montressor. He and Jim went to the same school. He's a huge jerk and an even bigger flirt." Zara couldn't help but laugh quietly at the situation. "What are the odds...Well anyway, it just surprised me. I'm ok though." The girl slowly rose to her feet as she threw her messenger bag atop her bed. Looking down at a clock on the dresser, Zara realized that she still had almost an hour before her next classes started. Flopping down onto her bed, the girl rolled over to face Anaise, quietly watching her as she concentrated over the reopened textbook. "Homework?"

The Cloud Child's golden eyes sparkled as she met Zarabeth's gaze, her voice soft like silk. "Just some physics."

Zara laughed as she spoke sarcastically, playing with the waves of her hair as she tangled her fingers in it idly. "Oh, just physics."

"It's not all that bad. I don't mind it."

"Well, for us less academically inclined, it's pretty hard."

Anaise's laughter was like the pure ringing of a bell. "But I couldn't even begin to frost a cake or simply make cookies without it turning into a complete disaster! So to me, what you do is hard."

Zara propped her head on her hand, continuing to laugh with the girl. "Then I guess I'll stick to the kitchen and you can stay with the big books and smart people."

The door at the front of the room opened with a 'click' as a flash of ebony skin and magenta hair popped her head into the room. Jewel's face relaxed upon seeing her roommates as she let herself all the way in. "Finally! Zara, honey, your man's been lookin' for ya. Jim's in the common room waiting now. But if you'd rather not, I'd be more than happy to fill in for you!"

Zarabeth had to laugh as she stood up, grabbing her messenger bag before making her way back to the door. "No, no, I'm coming. Thanks for trying to find me, Jewel."

"Hey, I'd rather be out there with handsome, but I figured that I should at least try to help you out." Jewel joked as she disappeared back out into the hallway.

Zara turned around just before closing the door behind her. "See ya later, Anaise."

The girl looked up from her book one more time as she flashed a brilliant smile in Zarabeth's direction. "See ya."

Coming out of the dormitory wing, Zara instantly caught sight of Jim sitting at a clump of couches with Cane, Cygnus, and Talyn.

Upon seeing the girl, Jim's face brightened as a smile crossed his lips, his hand extended out to her. "Hey! There you are."

Zara sat down on the arm of the couch, her hand in Jim's as she apologized. "Hi, sorry about that. Hey guys."

Jim smiled casually, but his eyes revealed the curiosity behind his facade as he squeezed the girl's hand gently. "You've never stood me up before. What happened?"

Zarabeth swallowed hard as she leaned down closer to the boy, her voice hushed as she spoke. "I need to tell you something before you find out the way I did."

Jim scrunched his forehead as he tried to understand what the girl was getting at. "Uh...ok."

Cane chuckled from behind Jim as he leaned on the back of the sofa, running his hand through his light hair as he aimed a joking comment at Jim. "Oooh. Somebody's in trouble."

"Shut up."Jim shook his head as he laughed, shoving Cane's shoulder before he stood to follow the girl to the other side of the room. "Be right back."

The Brendorian boy continued to chuckle as he called out after Jim. "Ya, not likely."

As soon as Zara had her back against the wall, Jim stood in front of her, one hand propped next to her face as he leaned down closer to eye level. "What's up?"

Zarabeth bit her lip, knowing that she'd have to speak quickly before she lost her nerve. "Damian is here."

Jim's face instantly twisted in astonishment, pulling his head up slightly. "Wait, what?"

From the other side of the room, Cygnus' voice rang out toward the two. "Jim! If she's dumping you, can I have Zara?"

Without turning around, Jim waved his free hand behind him toward his laughing friends as he wondered if he'd heard the girl right. "Damian. Like back home Damian?"

Zara could feel her cheeks flush slightly as the anger in her stomach began to churn. "I was having lunch with one of the girls in my class and her roommates, when Damian came up to join us. He looked about as stunned to see me as I was to see him. But yeah... I just thought you should know before you accidentally run into him yourself."

Jim groaned as he tipped his head back, pulling the hair up from his forehead as he always did when he was thinking. "Nice... Please tell me I have an excuse to punch him."

"Jim no! That's probably what he wants. You can't stoop to his level."

The boy laughed quietly as he leaned down closer to Zara's face. "What do you mean 'you'? Shouldn't it be 'we can't stoop to his level'?"

Zarabeth scrunched her nose in confusion as she folded her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jim playfully tapped the end of the girl's nose as he continued to laugh. "Look at you. You're as mad as I am. Admit it. You want to wallop him just as much as I do."

The girl desperately tried not to smile as she avoided Jim's eyes, her real feelings clearly obvious to him.

Jim suddenly donned a mischievous look as he continued to taunt the girl, poking and prodding her ticklish sides as he tried to get her to concede. "Come on. You know you do. I know you better than you may think. Oh, oh there it is! I see it! Look at that smile. You're laughing too." The boy continued to tickle her as he wrapped his arms about her waist, leaving no room for her to escape.

Trying to squirm away from Jim's grasp, the girl couldn't help but give in, admitting defeat as she quietly laughed. "Ok, ok! Stop! Yes, I would. But that doesn't mean I'm going to! I only will if the situation calls for it, and I think you should do the same. Promise?"

Jim pulled Zara closer to him, his forehead resting against hers as he replied in a hushed tone. "As long as he steers clear of you, yes, I promise."

Lost in the stars of Jim's pure blue eyes, Zara's reply was only a whisper. "Thank you."

The two stood there for a moment, captured by each others gaze until Zarabeth expectantly closed her eyes as Jim leaned down, about to kiss her.

Jim and Zara suddenly pulled away as Talyn's voice called out toward them. "Hey kids, ya know we're still here right?"

The small group erupted into laughter from behind them as Zara sighed, rolling her eyes, her cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment. "Boys will be boys."

Jim chuckled as he pressed his lips to the girl's forehead. "Yep. You can rely on that."

Cane joined in the banter as he laughed, patting Cygnus' shoulder sympathetically. "Sorry Cyg, looks like they're still together."

The viperman shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

Zara shook her head, both flattered and embarrassed by the attention she was getting as she pulled away from Jim's embrace. "I should go. My break's almost over."

Jim gave the girl's hand a final squeeze before releasing it. "Ok. Meet me here after you're out? I only have one more class."

"I should be back by four."

"Alright, see ya then."

"See ya then." As she turned to leave, the girl raised her voice to call over to Jim's friends. "Bye guys."

Each boy wore a comical grin as they laughed, answering in loud unison as they waved at the girl. "Bye Zara!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Where did you run off to in such a hurry?" Felicia's dark curls bounced energetically behind her as she sat next to Zarabeth in the baking lab, her eyes questioning as she waited eagerly for the girl's reply.

Not in the mood to talk, Zara combined the cake's ingredients into a bowl as she hurriedly began whisking them together, venting her irritation through her movements as she spoke. "I had something important to do."

Felicia pursed her lips, obviously not satisfied with Zara's excuse. "More important than eating?"

"I did eat, but I had a big breakfast so I didn't need much."

The gray eyed girl propped her head on her hand, her elbow leaning on the counter-top, watching Zarabeth's every move as she poured the light colored batter into a small cake pan. "But you didn't get to hang out with us. Didn't you want to meet Damian?"

Zara wiped her flour covered hands on her apron as she met Felicia's gaze. "I already know Damian."

The girl's face lit up as she leaned further over the counter, her voice rigid with excitement. "Oh Zarabeth, you really have all the luck! Isn't he amazing?! He knows just how to make a girl feel special. And he's so gorgeous!"

As soon as Felicia had uttered her last statement, Zara laid her arms down on the counter, a small groan escaping her lips as she let her forehead fall to rest on her arms, her face hidden from Felicia's sight.

The girl ceased her giggling as she hesitantly reached out toward her classmate. "Zarabeth? Are you sick or something?"

Zara groaned again, not daring to say the words she was thinking, "No, but you're enough to make me sick." The girl raised her head as she stood upright, walking away without a word over to the solar ovens, uncooked cake in hand. As soon as the cake was in the oven, Zarabeth returned to her previous place as she finally thought of words to reply. "Trust me, Damian may look sweet, but he's not that great of a guy."

Felicia looked almost sad, not hurt by Zara's words, but sad in pity for her. "How can you say that? How do you know what he is or isn't?"

Zarabeth folded her arms on the surface in front of her, leaning on her elbows as she tried to explain. "Felicia, you can choose to believe me or not, but I've been in some unpleasant situations with Damian. He thinks he can have anything or anyone he pleases, but when I tried to say otherwise, things didn't go so well. I don't want to stop you from finding out what you think about him for yourself, but I just hope you'll be careful."

Felicia rolled her eyes ever so slightly, the grin on her face confirming Zara's suspicion that she was laughing at her on the inside.

As long as she'd said her piece, she couldn't stop Felicia from seeing things in one way or another. That wasn't her job.

Even though Felicia seemed like a sweet girl, she was silly and flighty too. Girls like her usually irritated Zarabeth to no end, but being with Felicia just made her feel sorry for the girl. Zara always wondered what it was like inside their brains, curious as to how they see themselves, other people, and how they think about things.

As soon as the cake was baked and cooled, Zarabeth began frosting it as quickly yet as cleanly as possible, not wanting to have to stay after class to finish it. Even though she and Felicia were supposed to be working on it together, Zara realized early on that her partner had no intentions of doing anything other than giggle, gossip, and fuss over the quality of her nails.

Within only a few minutes, Zara was looking down in satisfaction at a beautiful vanilla cake, smooth with pure white frosting. Glancing up at the clock, she realized that she still had some time to add decorations to its top and sides.

Zara bit her lip, an internal struggle going on in her mind as she held the piping bag full of white icing in her hand. Finally deciding, Zarabeth smiled in an inviting gesture as she held the bag out to Felicia. "You wanna finish it off?"

The gray eyed girl scrunched her nose, shaking her head as her dark curls bounced behind her. "Thanks, but no. You've done a good job. You should finish it."

Zara tilted her head, extending her outstretched arm even further. "Please, I insist."

Felicia giggled, finally accepting the piping bag as Zarabeth carefully pushed the cake closer to her. "I just know I'm going to ruin it."

Zara smiled encouragingly as she watched the girl hold the bag. "You can never ruin a cake, as far as decorations go. Just have fun with it."

Felicia moved the cake one last time before beginning to squirt more frosting over it, biting her lower lip as a determined smile began to show through.

As she watched the girl play around, Zara could no longer suppress the question which had been nagging at the back of her mind. "So, is this what you've always wanted to do?"

Without looking up, Felicia began giggling again, her solid answer taking Zarabeth off guard. "Oh absolutely not."

Zara couldn't help but laugh, surprised by Felicia's bluntness. "Really? So...why are you here then?"

The girl scrunched her nose, her face twisting in annoyance as she explained. "Daddy said I had to go to college. I didn't want to, but I figured that this would be easier than any other options he forced me to choose from. I also picked it because this class only takes two years. I wasn't about to give up four or more years of my precious life in this boring place."

Zara shook her head as she laughed quietly. You could hardly have two bigger opposites sitting at the same counter as she and Felicia obviously were.

Zarabeth let out a sigh of relief as the bell sounded the end of their class, and thus, the end of their first day. Gathering up their notebooks and supplies, Zara slung her messenger bag over her shoulder as she got her classmate's attention. "Hey, Felicia. You should have the cake."

The girl carefully picked up the cake, which now looked more like a blob of frosting. "Alright, but only if you take our next project."

"Deal. If I don't see you later, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

As she left the building, Zarabeth took a minute to stand between the college and the dorms, looking up into the Etherium as it glowed orange and pink in early evening light. Kalepsia really was beautiful, but Zara did miss being on Montressor.

As far as the first day could have gone, Zara thought it went rather well. She knew without a doubt that this was where she was supposed to be, and nothing was going to convince her otherwise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

That first day faded into the first week, the first week turning suddenly into the first few months, and still nothing happened that wasn't ordinary. Everything was wonderful. When Zarabeth wasn't with Jim, she was becoming better friends with her roommates. Even though Jewel and Anaise were already good friends, they soon became attached to Zara and Genevieve as well.

Every once in a while, Zara would run into Calypsa, getting to make small conversation before having to separate until their next accident encounter.

Zarabeth liked all of Jim's friends pretty well. Cane was fun to be around. He enjoyed making people laugh, always poking innocent fun or making jokes to keep everyone smiling. Cygnus got along well with almost everyone he was with, a fiercely loyal friend even after such a short time of being with his roommates. Talyn was what Zara expected, a jock, but not exactly typical. Strong and brave, a big heart beat beneath all of that muscle, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

The only person who still didn't seem to fit in was Logan. The few times that he did spend with everyone together, Logan was constantly looking around as if he were afraid of something or someone seeing him there. Zarabeth and her roommates did their best to be friendly to him, but after a few times, Zara was the only one left trying. She still couldn't tell whether the viperman was shy, scared, or just insecure, but whatever the case, Logan was anything but comfortable.

Zara took her time leaving the CTA building, happy to be done with another day of classes. She'd gotten out a little early and was planning to surprise Jim with a box of chocolate-covered cream puffs that she and Felicia had made.

Zara carefully placed the box of pastries inside her messenger bag before opening the door in front of her. Stepping out onto the stone path between the college and the dormitories, Zarabeth expected to hear nothing but the stillness of the day, maybe some breeze through the pulfur trees, but another sound quickly caught her attention. Zara stiffened as she picked out the unmistakable sound of low laughter and a girl's pleading voice as the noise was carried from somewhere to her left. Looking around, the girl caught movement from behind a large tree, quickly making her way over to see what was up.

By the time Zara had gotten to the tree, the girl instantly felt her stomach reel in anger as she saw the cause of commotion. Standing behind the tree were Damian and two boys she'd never seen before. One had short yellow hair, his skin only slightly tanned, the other was a dark feline creature, his skin and hair the same dark brown color. The three boys were encircled around a girl, who Zarabeth immediately recognized.

When she was only a few feet away, Zara made her presence known as she yelled above the boys' taunting and cruel laughter. "Hey!"

All four heads simultaneously spun in the girl's direction as Calypsa's quiet voice broke out in relief. "Zarabeth!"

Zara smiled reassuringly at her friend as she gently took her arm, pulling the girl out of the ring of bodies before placing herself defensively between the boys and Calypsa. The girl crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes locked with the skin changer's. "Damian, do you ever quit?"

The purple-eyed boy smirked as he leaned up against the trunk of the tree, his look almost pleased as he stared down at the girl. "Zara, have you been avoiding me?"

Zarabeth poured as much sarcasm into her reply as she could, her nose scrunched in irritation at the boy. "Oh what do you know? The boy has a brain after all."

Damian shook his head, making his jagged black hair swish around his face as he chuckled. "I may have a brain, but I'm not so sure that you do, you or your friend there. It's a shame really. You girls don't know what you're missing out on."

Zara grit her teeth, her head telling her to get out of the situation with as little trouble as possible, but the anger in her gut was prodding her onward. "That's because there's nothing to miss out on. Come on Calypsa."

Turning around to leave, Zarabeth and Calypsa nearly ran head first into the feline man, his body blocking their exit as they tried to get around him.

The skin changer's tone was evident with mischief as he walked closer to the two girls, the blond boy also advancing until Zara and Calypsa were penned in. "Now really girls, where are your manners? I think you've gotten the wrong idea about me, I have no idea how, but you have."

The memory of Damian slapping her flashed in Zarabeth's mind as she tried to keep her voice even and calm, speaking without turning around. "Almost every girl at this school would fall at your feet if you gave the word. Why don't you go bug one of them?" The hair on the back of the girl's neck stood on end as she felt Damian's breath low to her face.

"Where would the fun in that be? Isn't this better? The hunt, the challenge, it's so much more entertaining when I have to fight for what I want, as long as I get it."

The girl tried desperately to look calm as she made her reply, turning around so that her eyes locked with Damian's. "It just has to be all about you, doesn't it? Well, you're not gonna get it this time, or any other time. So lay off!"

"Conrad?" An unexpected voice suddenly caught the group's attention as everyone turned to see Genevieve a little ways off from where they stood, Talyn a few feet behind her. The Brendorian girl clung tightly to the books in her arms as she looked on in astonishment at what was happening.

The blond boy beside Damian suddenly stiffened upon seeing the girl. "Genevieve. What are you doing here?"

With a pained look on her face, Zarabeth's roomate approached the group swallowing hard before replying. "I'm going to school here. The real question is what are you guys doing?"

Damian smiled slyly as he pulled Zara over to him, placing an arm around her from behind as if in a romantic gesture. "Oh not much. We're just having a little heart-to-heart talk."

Zarabeth grit her teeth, ramming her elbow as hard as she could into the boy's stomach behind her.

Not expecting the reaction, Damian let out a gasp as his hold loosened on the girl.

Talyn was instantly in action, pulling Zara and Calypsa out of the ring of boys as he motioned for them to begin walking back toward the dorms. "Looks like the conversation is over. If you know what's good for ya, you'll leave them alone, Damian. Come on girls."

The feline man made a move forward, but was abruptly stopped by the skin changer. "Now now, Leo. The harpy's right. We're done for now. Until next time, ladies."

As they were walking back, Zara dared to take another glance over her shoulder just in time to see the three boys laughing as Damian blew a kiss in their direction. Hurriedly redirecting her gaze back to the pavement beneath her feet, Zara felt relief flowing through her as Talyn spoke up.

"Hey, you girls ok? What happened?"

Zarabeth looked up at Calypsa waiting for her answer, curious as to how things had gone wrong.

The feline girl bit her lower lip, avoiding eye contact as she slowly made her answer. "Well, I was coming out of class when Damian and the other boys just sorta ambushed me. I don't know why. That's never happened before. They didn't do anything, it just scared me."

Zara picked up the story from there. "I must have only finished a few minutes later. Something didn't seem right, so I went to go check it out. I'm glad you two found us when you did. But why are you out here? All of your classes are at the other side of the dorms."

Genevieve smiled comfortingly as she placed an arm around her friend. "We got bored, so we were on our way to see if Cane was done yet. I'm glad we decided to take this little trip."

As soon as everyone was safely back inside the dining hall, Calypsa quickly thanked Talyn and Zara before beginning to walk back toward the elevator.

Talyn reached out slightly, as if to stop the girl as he called out to her. "Hey, Calypsa?"

The feline stopped, her ears twitching as she turned around, a look of pleased astonishment on her face. "Y-you, know my name?"

The harpy suddenly stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to explain. "I've heard Zara talk about you. Um, but I'm glad you're ok. See ya later?"

A hint of a smile crossed the girl's lips as she quickly said goodbye. "Thank you. See ya."

Zarabeth and Genevieve simultaneously made eye contact, the same thought running through their minds. Zara crossed her arms, a teasing look on her face as she smiled at Talyn. "I've never talked about Calypsa before."

The boy swallowed hard, his dark cheeks tinted with red. "S-sure you have!"

The girl hurriedly shook her head as she looked back at Genevieve. "Nope. I haven't. You already know her, don't you?"

"What?"

"You're both from Santori, so it wouldn't be a surprise. Did you go to school together or something?" When the boy didn't try to answer, Zara decided it was time to jump to their conclusion. "Oh my word. Talyn, you like Calypsa!"

The two girls couldn't help but giggle as they watched the harpy's reaction. "W-why would you think that?"

Genevieve joined in the banter as she playfully pushed the boy's shoulder. "Look at you! I've never seen you so flustered before! Oh this is just adorable."

The girls continued to pressure the boy for answers as they giggled.

Seeing that he was beat, Talyn placed his gloved hands over his face in resignation, mumbling through the fabric as he confessed. "Fine. Yes, I like Calypsa, but she doesn't even know who I am. Isn't that obvious? I don't stand a chance."

Zara walked to the other side of the boy so that both she and Genevieve were on a side of him. "Nonsense! She doesn't know you now, but we can fix that. Just let us help you, Talyn."

"Ya, Talyn, just be patient. Zara and I can handle it."

The boy looked skeptical as he turned his head from one girl to the other. "I-I dunno..."

Zara placed an elbow on the boy's shoulder, leaning closer so as to make sure he was watching her. "Out of you and me, which one of us has a solid and amazing relationship?"

Talyn chuckled, deciding he'd better play along. "You."

"That's right. Now, do you trust me? I promise we won't go crazy, we'll just give fate a little nudge."

Talyn, scrunched his nose, asking a question he already knew the answer to. "Do I really even have a choice?"

Her face completely serious, Genevieve shook her head. "Nope."

"Well then, I'd better just say yes and thank you."

The two girls looked knowingly at each other as they giggled, excited by this new turn of events.

Zara opened up her messenger bag, pulling a cream puff from the box inside as she handed the treat to the boy. "You can thank us later. Now, I have some goodies to deliver, so if you two will excuse me, I will see you later."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Changing out of her uniform and into a simple knee-length pink dress, Zara pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been confined to as the gentle waves of her hair fell down her back. She liked her uniform fine, but she preferred the comfort of her own clothes.

Making sure to grab the box of cream puffs from out of her bag, Zarabeth left her room to find Jim. After searching through the common room, the girl decided to check the boy's dormitory wing, thinking that Jim might be in his room. The girl was surprised to find the main hallway empty as she quietly made her way past the doors lining the walls. Jim's room, much like Zara's, was almost at the end of the hallway, forcing the girl to walk down the entire length of the room.

Finally reaching the right door, Zarabeth had raised her fist to knock when she suddenly felt herself being pulled backward, a hand clamped firmly over her mouth, another wrapped about her waist.

Surprise and panic flooded the girl's senses, instinctively dropping the box she'd been holding as she tried to scream, her voice muffled and blocked.

A man's voice spoke low to her ear, a voice Zara didn't recognize, as the unknown figure dragged her backward toward the opposite wall of the hallway. "I've got a bone to pick with you. And this time, no one is going to interrupt."

Helpless to break free from the boy's grasp, Zara could do nothing but whimper into the hand which held her silent.

From behind her, Zarabeth heard the sound of a door opening as she was forced through the entrance of a room. The girl hardly had time to utter a sound before being thrown to the ground, landing hard on her hands and knees as she stared down at a thin carpet in the middle of the room.

As her senses slowly cleared, a familiar voice called out in surprise from somewhere above Zara to her left. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Ender!" The voice which had spoken to the girl before now rebuked the boy next to her, the sound of it drawing closer to where she knelt.

Looking up, Zarabeth was shocked to see who was sitting near her. "Logan!"

The viperman swallowed hard, his face twisted in indecision before pulling his legs back onto his bed. Logan avoided the girl's look as he returned to staring down at a book in front of him, trying hard to ignore Zara's presence.

The unfamiliar voice spoke once more, causing the girl to turn around in surprise, not knowing the boy standing over her. "I've had just about enough lip from you, little lady."

Still unable to think of who was in front of her, Zara suddenly caught the boy's eyes. They were bright purple.

The girl's fear instantly melted away into anger as she stood. "Damian Corbett, you listen to me! I have had it! I won't stand to be treated like this any longer! I am not yours to take, even if you think I am!"

The boy's skin turned filmy until it cleared, revealing Damian in his natural form once more. His expression was marked with irritation as he slowly advanced toward the girl. "Why? Because of Hawkins? I don't care that you two are considered a couple. I don't even care if he thinks you belong to him. To me, you're as good as free game, and I am willing to hunt for a long long time, baby."

Her voice was low as it trembled, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her as she glared at the skin changer. "You listen and you listen good. I love Jim. I love him more than anything else in the universe. I always will. I don't even like you. You're right though, I don't belong to Jim. I don't belong to anyone. But that does not give you any right to harass me or my friends. Got it? Now, for the last time, leave me alone!" Without another word, Zarabeth moved to sidestep the boy, hoping that her little speech would be enough to keep Damian distracted.

Opening the door, Zara jumped slightly as it suddenly slammed in front of her, Damian's hand firmly against the wood. Her anger gone, the fear Zarabeth should have felt before now came flooding through her. The determined look in Damian's eyes made the girl's heart jump to her throat as he slowly forced her back into the room.

Logan could no longer stay silent as he sat on his bed, his voice trembling in fear as he dared to speak. "Damian, p-please. She doesn't deserve this. Just let her go."

The fire in the skin changer's eyes blazed ever brighter as he continued to pressure Zarabeth back, not tearing his gaze away from her as he replied. "She needs to be taught a lesson, to learn her place. She shouldn't be telling me what to do, no. I can't let her get away with that."

Damian's words caught the girl off guard, reopening an old wound in her heart. Zarabeth's mind flooded with flashbacks of her old master while she was still a slave. Every word from Damian's lips had, at one time or another, been spoken by the cruel feline man before he'd find some new way to inflict pain or punishment upon her for her insubordination.

Realizing that she'd soon be pinned against the wall, Zara knew she was losing time and space, finally finding the strength to fight back with the push of adrenaline rushing through her. With as fluid a motion as she could manage, Zara threw her fist up at Damian, her clenched right hand catching the side of his chin as the girl's wrist screamed at her upon impact. Zarabeth gave a cry of pain as she tried to move through the fog in her head. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as she ran toward the door, her wrist cradled to her chest as it pulsed, making her whole arm throb as she tried to move her feet one in front of the other. Realizing that she might not make it out before Damian would catch her, Zara began calling for help, her voice ringing through the hall as she opened the door, uttering the name of the one person she wanted to see more than anything.

The girl tumbled into the hall as she felt something knock hard into her back, rolling over until she was laying down on the floor. Trying to sit up, Zarabeth grit her teeth, the sharp pain in her wrist keeping her from rising.

Damian was immediately looming over the girl, his face twisted in an emotion beyond anger as he licked at the edge of his bleeding lip.

Zara gave a small gasp as the boy latched both of his hands around her wrists, putting extra pressure against her right arm as he pinned them on either side of her face, her vision pulsing with her heart as the pain only grew.

From behind Damian, Logan's voice had lost all hesitation as he pleaded for the boy to see reason. "Damian just stop already! She's had enough!"

The skin changer didn't turn his head as he yelled back at his roommate, the boy's words ringing in Zarabeth's ears. "Just shut up! I'll say when she's had enough!" Damian drew his face closer to the girl's. Speaking low, the boy repeated the words he'd threatened Zara with on Montressor only a few short months ago, force placed into every syllable. "Willing or not, I always get what I want."

No matter how hard she tried, Zara couldn't tear her gaze away from those amethyst eyes which seemed to burn right through her. Her breathing labored in fear, the girl's lip trembled as the boy slowly leaned in closer to her.

Without warning, a third voice shouted across the walls, the sound drawing closer as it found its way to Damian and Zarabeth. "Oh no you don't!"

The next instant was a blur of movement, sound, and feeling as Zara watched someone collide sidelong into Damian, sending him to the side, the boy only releasing his grip on her halfway through the impact. The boy's tight grip sent Zara tumbling over the two fighting figures, her motion stopping as her body rammed against the end wall of the hallway. Propping herself onto her elbow, Zara fearfully looked up, afraid of what she might see.

Sitting over Damian's stunned form was Jim, one hand locked around the collar of the skin changer's shirt, the other landing a single solid punch to the boy's face. The force threw Damian's head to the side, his already bleeding lip only worsening.

Fearful that his temper would carry him away, Zarabeth was relieved when she saw that Jim wasn't about to hit Damian again, both of his hands now locked around the boy's shirt as he pulled him up higher.

Jim spoke through his clenched teeth as he drew his face closer to Damian's, his every word slow and clear. "Stay away from Zara. Touch her again, and I won't be able to hold back. Do you hear me? Leave her alone." At these last words, Jim released his hold on the boy, letting Damian's head fall back to the floor, the boy completely stunned.

Her sudden rush of adrenaline gone, Zarabeth's body began to shake as she lay against the wall and floor, closing her eyes as she let her head rest once more against the carpet beneath her. Zara flinched instinctively as she felt someone touch her arm, her mind reeling once again in panic.

Standing over her, sadness showing only in his eyes, Jim slowly knelt down beside the girl, his voice quiet and gentle as he tried to smile comfortingly. "Hey beautiful."

Zara did her best to make it easy for Jim as he carefully picked her up, one arm beneath her knees, the other behind her shoulders. He'd never held her like this before, but Jim made it feel like she weighed nothing at all as he carried her down the hallway and back toward her room. Resting her head against his shoulder, Zarabeth closed her eyes, a feeling of complete security swaddling her as Jim placed a small kiss on her forehead.

The boy's tone sounded almost hesitant as he asked a question low to Zara's ear. "D-did he hurt you?"

Zarabeth shook her head, her body still trembling as she realized how physically and mentally exhausted she was. "I'm ok."

Ignoring the odd looks they were getting from people around them, Jim finally came to face Zara's room, hitting his foot against the wooden frame since he didn't have the use of his hands.

Her eyes still shut, Zarabeth could hear the door opening as Jewel's accent thickened, speaking in surprise at what she was seeing. "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

Letting himself into the room, Jim answered as he was motioned toward Zara's bed. "Damian happened, that's what."

The girl cringed as she felt Jim set her down, his hand pressing against her wrist as he helped her sit against the wall.

Seeing her change in expression, Jim suddenly noticed how red and swollen the skin around the back of her hand and wrist were. "Zara, I thought you said he didn't hurt you."

Zarabeth hurriedly shook her head as she cradled her throbbing hand to her chest. "Remind me to never try punching someone again."

Jewel's eyes went wide in astonishment, unable to suppress a smile as she knelt next to the girl. "You punched him?! You go, girl!"

Jim carefully took Zara's inflamed wrist in one hand, gently pressing his finger to a few spots on her skin. "Do you think you broke it?"

Zara grit her teeth, trying to reply through the pulsing in her head. "I don't think so. I've never really broken anything before. I can't say for sure though."

"I wouldn't know how to tell." Jim let out a heavy breath, pushing his hair away from his forehead as he looked from Zarabeth's face to her hand. "We'd better go down to the hospital just to be certain."

Zara hurriedly sat forward as she tried to object. "No, no I don't want to go to the hospital. I'll be fine. Really."

The boy leaned an elbow against the bed as he sat on the floor. "Well someone needs to look at it. We don't know what we're doing and we can't just ignore it."

An idea suddenly occurred to Zara as she turned to Jewel. "Calypsa's in nursing. Maybe she could tell?"

Jewel shrugged her shoulders, looking at Jim for confirmation. "It's worth a shot. I'll go see if I can find her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

With Jewel gone to find Calypsa, Jim and Zara were left alone, the girl unable to read the look on the boy's face as they sat in silence for a few minutes. "Jim? Please say something."

Jim let out a deflating sigh, rising to sit beside the girl as he turned to face her, not speaking immediately. "I just...Zara, all I want is for you to be safe. Damian can't keep getting away with this. It has to stop."

"Jim..." Zara whispered his sweet name. Raising her left hand, the girl placed it against his cheek, the ends of her fingers playing in his hair. "I never got a chance to thank you. I'd still be back there with that creep if it weren't for you. Unfortunately, it seems I'm better at being a damsel in distress than the fighter or the hero. So, thank you."

Jim nodded, silence persisting between them for a few minutes before he pulled Zarabeth closer to him, one arm wrapped firmly about her shoulders as she let her head rest against his chest.

Listening to Jim's heart steadily beating, Zara's mind wandered as Damian's words played over and over in her head, unable to escape the feelings they'd produced then and now. "I don't even care if he thinks you belong to him. To me, you're as good as free game, and I am willing to hunt for a long long time, baby. She needs to be taught a lesson, to learn her place. She shouldn't be telling me what to do, no. I can't let her get away with that." The girl could feel her heart begin to pound hard and fast as she recalled every word.

Zara took a deep breath before breaking the silence that ensued between her and Jim. She desperately needed someone to vent to, someone to understand why she felt and acted the way she had. As long as she'd known him, Jim had ways been that someone, and now she needed him to listen again. "It feels like he's still alive."

"Who?" Jim could already guess at who Zarabeth was referring to, but he could see that she needed to talk.

"Amelia's father." The girl looked up to meet Jim's gaze, immediately feeling lost in his crystal eyes as the words she'd been mulling over came flowing from her. "I'm not afraid of Damian. I'm afraid because he knows how to hurt me without touching me. He knows how to get me to willingly come to him when I've tried to avoid it. He hurts me through the people I love, and there's only so much of that that I can take. Damian's so much like him. That's what scares me."

Zara turned away suddenly, not wishing for Jim to see the tears which threatened to cascade from her eyes as she continued. "I've been broken before, I can break again, but I don't want to. I can't go through that another time."

It was at this point that Jim no longer understood. He bit down on his lower lip as he tried to get her to look back up at him. "What do you mean?"

Swallowing hard, Zarabeth pushed the hair away from her eyes as she thought about how to explain herself. She'd never gone into very much detail about her life as a slave, save what she'd told Jim that night all those months ago on the Legacy, but now she needed him to know this. "I've told you that I fought against him, I'd run, hide, or do anything to avoid being beaten again, but he'd always find me. He always thought of me as rebellious, unruly, something that had to be broken in order to be controlled. For three years I fought, but the more I resisted, the harder he pushed.

I-I couldn't take it anymore. I was weak. I gave up. I'm still ashamed that I stopped fighting, but even after I stopped, things just got worse. I realized that if I had to spend the rest of my life as a slave, I'd do myself more harm by resisting. By then, I wasn't thinking about freedom anymore, I was just trying to survive another day.

I gave into fear once. I don't want to again. That's why I've been fighting Damian all this time. It's not right, what he's doing, but people keep getting hurt. First it was you, today it was Calypsa. I-I don't know what to do anymore... I feel so lost." Zara cradled her forehead in her hand, her hair falling around her face as she finished speaking, her mind not as relieved as she'd hoped it would be.

Jim felt a resurgence in his longing to protect Zarabeth, to take her away from everything, to keep her safe and make her happy forever, wishing that he could make sure she'd never cry again.

He understood what she was saying. It was hard to watch people get hurt because of things that were out of your control, or in this case, watch people get hurt when it feels likes it's in your control, even if it's not. Zara was always telling Jim that it wasn't his fault, but now he knew that she couldn't face that same truth for herself.

Zarabeth was a protective person, fearless to a fault when someone she loved was in danger, but her own comfort and safety always came second.

Pulling the wall of hair away from Zarabeth's face, Jim moved the waves behind her shoulder as he gently turned her to face him. Jim felt a sharp pain in his chest, seeing the tears in the corners of the girl's eyes as he quietly spoke. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. You did what you had to do in order to be alive today. You always think of others first, which is one of the things I love about you, but sometimes you have to think about what's best for you too, what will keep you safe. That's not weakness."

Zara's lip trembled, the tears she'd been holding back now slowly falling from her eyes as her voice shook. "I can't let anything more happen to you or anyone else."

"That's not in your control. It's not your fault, just as much as it's not mine, or Calypsa's, or Cane's. It's Damian's."

Not trusting her voice, Zara simply nodded as she let Jim's words take hold. She knew he was right. It was just so hard to accept. It made her feel helpless, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop what was happening.

Jim tenderly stroked the girl's cheek, wiping the trails of tears from beneath her eyes as he slowly drew closer to her, his voice barely above a whisper. "You've been saving my life since the day I first met you. Let me return the favor? Zara, you don't have to face him alone. I'm not going anywhere."

Zarabeth closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of Jim's warm hand as she covered his with her own. "I know."

Just then, the door at the far end of the room opened with a 'click' as it admitted both Jewel and Calypsa inside.

The feline girl's ears drooped as she caught sight of Zarabeth, her eyes dilating as she spoke softly. "Hey. I'm sorry about what happened."

Jewel disappeared for a moment, walking into the bathroom before coming out with a small first aid kit in hand, ready to help in any way she could. "Calypsa thinks she should be able to tell whether your little punching spree did any serious damage or not."

Hurriedly wiping her eyes, Zara smiled as she spoke, thankful that Calypsa was there. "Sorry to bother you, but I hate hospitals."

The girl smiled reassuringly as she knelt in front of where Zarabeth sat, gently taking her swollen wrist in one hand. "It's no trouble. I'm just glad that I can help."

Calypsa spent the next few minutes pressing and feeling around Zara's hand and wrist, asking the girl to tell her when it hurt too much or seeing how far she could bend or twist it. "Well, I'll say this much, it's definitely not broken. From what I can tell, it's a mild sprain. With the amount of range you still have, it should heal on its own, most likely to full capacity in a few weeks."

Zarabeth's head shot up, her voice hesitant as she objected. "Wait, weeks? Can I still use it until then?"

"You really shouldn't. Any further strain might injure your wrist more. Then you'd have a real problem. No, you should try not to use it, ice should help with the swelling, and the redness will go away with the swelling. It'll just feel sore for a while. As soon as the swelling goes down, I can wrap it for you so that it'll be easier to not use."

Zara released a heavy breath, pulling the hair away from her eyes as she bit her lip in frustration. "Why am I right handed... Making pastries is kinda hard without a hand."

Jewel spoke up from the other side of the room. "Just tell your professors that you're out of commission for a while. I'm sure they'll understand."

Jim picked up the conversation from there. "You already know most of the stuff anyway. Just be there for all the classes and watch the labs. I'm sure it'll be fine. Even better, I'll come with you to tell them."

Zarabeth sighed in resignation as she looked down at her swollen wrist before meeting Jim's eyes, a hint of a smile on her lips. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Jim returned the smile, his eyes sparkling as he replied. "After last year's incident with Scroop, no. No I don't."

Zara had to laugh as she recalled her and Jim's first fight. It had been during their first month aboard the Legacy together after they'd gotten mixed up in a brawl with some of the crew members. Jim came away unharmed, but Zarabeth had taken a hard hit to the head, making her work for Amelia impossible. Zara didn't want to stop working, but Jim knew she couldn't keep going, especially since Amelia didn't know what had really happened. Pride and tempers festered until the two finally lashed out at each other. It was a stupid fight, they both agreed on that, but so much good came out of that fight, the ultimate good being their true feelings revealed for each other.

Zara couldn't help but laugh quietly as she answered Jim, knowing that only one answer would appease him. "If it would make you feel better, then fine, you can come with me tomorrow before class."

"I'm holding you to that." Satisfied that she would be alright, Jim rose to take his leave, giving Zara's forehead a quick kiss before heading back toward the door. "I know I'm leaving you in good hands."

Jewel's face donned a look of mock astonishment as her accent thickened. "Honey, she is with Jewel. Zara is not in good hands, she is in the best of hands. Are we clear? So don't you worry."

Jim smiled back at his girl, hating to leave her, but knowing that he'd done all he could. "I'm not worried."

Zara stopped the boy just before he disappeared. "Jim?"

Instantly popping his head back into the room Jim paused his exit.

The girl chuckled quietly upon seeing the boy's eager reaction. "If you run into Damian, try not to kill him."

Jim rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Do my best."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"Oh Jim, no. I already can't feel my hand." Zarabeth grabbed the boy's arm as he stood from the table.

Jim picked up the bag of water, which used to be ice, from off of the girl's right wrist. "Do you or do you not want to be piping cakes by next week's lab?"

The girl groaned as she let her head fall to the table, her hair spreading over the surface around her face. "Yes."

Jim couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Zarabeth. She looked like a little kid when she complained. He couldn't help but think about how cute and endearing it made her look. "Then we have to keep icing your hand. Now, be a good girl and sit there while I go back downstairs for more ice. I might even get you something hot to drink if you ask nicely."

Zara rolled her head to look up at Jim, her eyes wide and hopeful as she asked in a small voice. "Cocoa?"

Jim desperately tried to keep a straight face as he leaned his elbows on the surface next to her, tipping his head so that it was at the same angle as Zara's. "That what you want?"

"With little marshmallows."

The boy stood up to full height again as he laughed. "Alright. One bag of ice, two cups of cocoa, and one with little marshmallows coming right up."

Zara watched Jim leave until she was sitting alone at the table in the common room. The girl sat up, gently poking in irritation at her numb hand in front of her. It had been over a week since her fight with Damian, but her wrist was still a little sore, jolting in pain anytime she accidentally used it. Calypsa's bandage had helped her from using it most of the time, but she still forgot every once in a while.

A few minutes passed before Zarabeth heard footsteps coming up behind her. Without turning around, the girl smiled as she spoke up. "Well that was quick."

An unexpected voice, a girl's voice, replied, making Zara turn around in surprise. "Sorry, Hartfit. I don't think I'm who you were waiting for."

Camellia Dane, one of Felicia's roommates, came around the girl, leaning her hands against the table as she looked over Zara, a smirk on her lips as her amethyst eyes burned through the girl. "It's been a while."

The girl with short pink hair, Bella, stood in a similar fashion on Zarabeth's other side.

Zara casually looked from one girl to the other as she greeted them, not really in the mood to talk with them, but not wanting to be rude. "Girls, nice to see you again."

The skin changer's face lost its only hint of sweetness as she scrunched her nose at the girl beneath her. "Let's not play games. I've got somewhere to be, but I needed to get something straight with you first."

Completely at a loss of knowing what Camellia could have to say, Zara tried to seem confident and friendly as she smiled up at her. "I'm all ears."

Camellia leaned in closer to the girl, her purple eyes radiating obvious annoyance. "I heard about your little spat with Damian last week. I've got two words for you, honey. Back off."

Beyond confused, Zarabeth couldn't help but let her face show her astonishment. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Stay away from Damian. He's mine, not yours, so clear off."

"I-I think you're talking to the wrong person. I've done more than my best to avoid Damian. Any encounter with him has been pure accident, or his fault. Actually, you'd be doing me a huge favor by telling Damian to stay away from me, 'cause he just won't listen."

The skin changer chuckled softly, the smirk returning to her face as she backed away a bit. "You must think I'm pretty stupid if you think I'll believe that little story you just tried to pass off."

Her patience dwindling, Zara gave up her charade of friendliness as she pulled the hair away from her eyes. "Look, I can't stand Damian, I don't even want to be near him, so have at it girl. He's all yours, but you may want to explain that to him, not me."

Camellia's long silky black hair fell in front of her shoulders as she leaned down close to Zara's face, her tone becoming more and more irritated and full of venom. "You just don't get it, do you? Well, Hartfit, two can play at that game."

"What are you talking about..." Zarabeth shook her head, completely confused by this whole situation as she looked from Camellia to Bella, then back at Camellia.

The skin changer stood, flipping her hair behind her as she smirked in satisfaction. "Fair warning. Stay away from Damian, or I may just have to...meddle a bit. Come on, Bella." Camellia turned away without another word, walking across the room until she was out of sight, her roommate following close behind.

Alone once again, Zara sat in silence, stunned by the unexpected conversation she'd just had. None of it made much sense, but she knew that Camellia had definitely gotten the wrong idea about her and Damian.

A few more minutes passed before Zarabeth heard footsteps behind her. Turning around in her chair, the girl was relieved to see who it was. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten that I was still up here."

Jim's face wore an odd expression, as if something were nagging at his mind. "No, I didn't forget, but I did think you might be somewhere else." The boy put a new bag of ice beside the girl, a cup of steaming cocoa in each hand.

Carefully putting the ice over her wrist once more, Zara gave the boy a questioning glance. "What do you mean?"

Jim knit his brows as he sat down, sliding the mug of hot liquid over to the girl. "I was coming back up and I though I saw you walking down the hall. Obviously I didn't because you're still here, so... Ya, never mind."

Zara didn't push him for any further explanation, her mind still distracted with mulling over what Camellia said as she slowly sipped her drink. She enjoyed the creamy taste in her mouth, its warmth seeping through her.

Putting down her cup, Zarabeth reached over to the spot beside her where a messy stack of books and papers lay in an idle arrangement. Pulling one of the books toward her, Zara opened it to a page where a lined piece of paper had been placed as a bookmark. Clearing her throat, the girl tipped the book up toward her so as not to let Jim see. "Where were we... Oh, ok. How many categories are stealth attacks divided up into, and who developed this system?"

Jim leaned his elbow atop the table, running his hand through his hair as he thought. "The Proteun Armada and there are five categories."

"Good. What are they?"

Jim and Zara continued to sit in the common room for the rest of the evening, studying, poking fun at each other, and just enjoying being together.

Along with that next week marking the halfway point in the year, there were finals to study for, projects to complete, and packing to do for the week long holiday following the end of finals.

Jim and Zara were so excited to be going back to Montressor, even if it was for only a few days. They missed everyone so much, but it wouldn't be long now.

Joining them for the trip home was Cane. Since he didn't feel like going back to Brendor for his holiday, Jim had invited him to spend it with them on Montressor. The Dopplers were happy to have another guest in the house, considering that they had more than enough room.

That next week seemed to fly by. Halfway through it, Zara had been able to return to using her hand, happy to be back to work in the kitchen doing what she loved. Zarabeth tried to enjoy that last week, spending lots of time with her friends, knowing how much she'd miss them, but it wouldn't be for long.

The night before leaving, Zara's mind was abuzz with excitement and anticipation, finding it hard to wait for the next day. She missed Amelia so much. In the last four years that they'd spent together, she'd never been away from her for this long. Zara really did see Amelia as a sister, and she knew Amelia felt the same. She just couldn't wait to be home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Hold your horses, Jim! I'm coming." Zara's excitement was bubbling over as she did some last minute packing. A firm knock on the dorm room door, pulled the girl from her concentration as she hurriedly rose to answer it. Jewel and Anaise had already left, leaving Genevieve and Zara alone until they too would separate. They had maybe an hour before the transport to Montressor took off, but Jim most likely wanted to get there in plenty of time.

Upon opening the door, Zarabeth was more than a little surprised at who was standing in the hallway before her. "Oh, Conrad. Hi."

The stoic boy simply nodded, avoiding Zara's eyes. "Is Genevieve with you?"

"Um, ya, just a minute. Gen, Conrad's here." Stepping back into the room, Zarabeth left the doorway free for Genevieve to get through as she continued to finish putting away her things. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation behind her as she distractedly tugged at a pocket on her pack.

"What do you want, Conrad?" Genevieve was obviously not in the mood to see the boy.

"I have a letter from your parents, but it's not for me, it's for you."

"Why do you have it?"

"It was addressed specifically to me."

"I-I don't understand."

"Just read it. Bye Genevieve."

"Bye." The Brendorian girl looked confused and hurt, unsure of what to make of the situation as she moved to sit atop her bed.

The sound of paper ripping came from behind Zarabeth, followed by the absence of any noise as the girl read her letter. A few minutes of silence ensued before Zara could make out the quiet sound of Genevieve breathing heavily. Her packing finished, Zara sat up, turning to face her roommate, a sharp pain in her chest as she caught sight of her friend. "Gen? What's wrong?"

The girl hurriedly rubbed at her tear stained cheeks, her hand shaking slightly as she held the small letter between her fingers. "I..um...that is...My parents don't want me back for this week."

Rising to sit beside the girl, Zara tried to understand. "Why not?"

Genevieve sniffed as she wiped under her eyes. "We didn't part well. I told you they didn't want me to come here, or to go into the academy especially, but I told them that it was my life, my decision. I told them that I wanted to be on my own for a while." Holding up the letter, Genevieve read a part of it aloud, her voice shaking as her eyes fell upon the stinging words. "You said you wanted to be on your own, well now you are. We'll see you after your year is over, but not before. We hope you've learned to find your place through all of this." Putting the paper down beside her, Genevieve finally met Zara's eyes. "They're shunning me."

"Shunning you?"

"I thought...I hoped they'd understand, but now I know that they don't. They didn't even want to send the letter directly to me. They sent it to Conrad." The girl was quiet once more as she buried her head in her hands, her long golden hair falling about her face. After a few moments of silence, Genevieve abruptly stood, crumpling the paper in her hand into a tight wad before throwing it into a wastebasket. "Doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere, but that's ok. It'll save me the trip."

Zarabeth bit her lip, an idea suddenly forming in her mind. "Gen, don't unpack, I'll be right back."

The girl wore a quizzical look as she stopped mid step toward the closet, unsure of what Zara was getting at. "Uh...ok?"

Without another word, Zarabeth stood, quickly making her way out into the busy hallway until she was in the common room. She quickly spotted Jim sitting on one of the couches along with Cane and Cygnus, his few bags lying on the floor at his feet. As soon as she was alongside them, Zara made her presence known as she addressed them.

Jim turned to face the girl, an eager smile on his face as he stood. "Hey, ready to go yet?"

"Almost, but I need to ask you something first." Walking a little ways away, Zara wrung her hands in front of her in anticipation as she looked hopefully up at Jim. "So, um, Genevieve can't go back to Brendor this week. Do you think it would be alright for her to come home with us too? I don't want her to be all alone."

Jim's gentle smile was the only answer the girl needed, his eyes so full of understanding and love. "No, I'm sure it'd be fine. But we've gotta hurry if we want to get any of the good cabins."

Zarabeth was beaming. Standing on her tiptoes, the girl planted a small kiss on the boy's cheek before heading back toward her room. "Thank you. We'll be out soon."

Hurrying back to room 314, Zara found Genevieve sitting quietly atop her bed, a curious look on her face as her roommate came in.

Zara could hardly wait to ask her friend to come with them, hoping that she'd agree to it. "Gen, Cane doesn't have anywhere to go this week either, Jim and I were gonna take him to Montressor with us, but there's still room for one more. Will you come?"

The girl's face revealed a mixture of surprise, thankfulness, and doubt. "Are you sure it's alright? I don't want to be a problem."

"I'm completely and absolutely sure. We'd love to have you. Please?"

Genevieve could no longer suppress a smile as she stood, tossing her pack over her shoulder. "What are we waiting for?" Just like that, Genevieve was back to her spirited old self.

She and Zarabeth hurriedly took their leave, locking their room behind them as they met up with Jim and Cane in the next room.

As one big happy bunch, the four made their way down to the Kalepsian transport station, getting on a merchant ship headed for the Montressor spaceport. It would take almost a day to arrive, but none of them minded. It was nice to relax, with school and finals now a thing of the past, and simply spend time together.

After a simple dinner, the four talked and fooled around until it was time for bed. The sleeping quarters were divided into small rooms fitting only two people at a time.

After changing into her nightclothes, loose-fitted pink pants and a flowing lighter pink top, Zara distractedly began brushing through her hair as she watched Genevieve climb into bed. "Gen, can I ask you something?"

The Brendorian girl smiled as she turned over to face Zara, her golden hair gently cascading down her shoulders. "Anything."

Pausing the movement of her brush, Zarabeth pulled her legs close to her chest, wrapping her arms about them as she let her chin rest on her knees. "How do you think of Cane?"

"How do I think of him? In what way?"

"Do you think of him as a friend, a buddy, a-"

"A really cute guy who I feel sorry for?" Finally understanding, Genevieve propped her head in her hand, her elbow against the bed as she smiled sadly. "If you're trying to ask me if I like him, just come out and say it."

Zara laughed quietly, her true intentions brought to light. "Fine. Do you like Cane?"

"Yes. But..."

"But what?"

Genevieve bit her lip in thought for a moment, unsure of how to explain herself. "Cane is seen by most Brendorians as the outcast, the maverick, someone who's different, and that scares them. He's a half-blood, so they consider him to be worth only half as much as those who are pure. It's stupid and ridiculous, but that's the world I live in. That's my life, or at least it was.

Cane learned early on in life that no matter how much he tried to please others, they'd always find fault with him. Instead of letting that drown him, he chose to rise above it, he chose to just be who he was no matter who didn't like it. He was always picked on, bullied, beat up for it, but he never gave up. I admired him for that, but I wasn't allowed to spend time with him, I wasn't even supposed to go near him.

Being a founder's daughter, I've always been limited by my blood. I'm supposed to act a certain way, be with certain people, only marry into certain families, and become certain things in life. I took a huge leap of faith by going to school. So far it's been everything I dreamed about, but I'm no longer to be accepted.

Unlike Cane, I was afraid of what the others would do and think if I broke free, but it got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. Leaving for school was the first time I truly did what I wanted and not what my province wanted me to do. And now, I'm paying the price for it, but I should've seen it coming.

Anyway, I've always liked Cane, but I also was always too afraid of everyone else to act on it. But now, I suppose I could. I want to, I just don't know how."

Zara began gently rocking back and forth on her heels as she sat in a tight bundle of limbs. "There's nothing to know, you just keep being who you are. If he likes you, then he'll like you for you, your personality, your real self. That's about all there is to it."

Genevieve smiled slightly as she thought about what her friend said, her mind wandering quietly for a bit before she looked back at Zarabeth. "When did you first realize that you liked Jim?"

Zara took in a deep breath as she thought, looking up at the low wooden ceiling as if it could give her the answer. "I knew he was a nice boy from the first day I met him, but I don't really think I knew how much I felt for him until he was in danger. It made me so angry seeing someone try to hurt Jim, and my first thought was only of saving him. After I got knocked out, I woke up and it was just me and Jim. He was sitting protectively over me, my head resting in his lap, until he was sure that I would be alright. I dunno, it just felt right, it didn't feel forced or awkward. Honestly, I didn't want it to end. Ya, I guess that's how I knew."

Even after the girls had said their goodnights, Zarabeth couldn't help think on all the memories she and Jim had shared aboard the Legacy. Everything would have been so different if it weren't for that voyage, that almost accident meeting, meeting a boy who would change her life forever. Those sweet memories continued to play through Zara's mind until she finally drifted off into quiet sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"I-I don't see anyone. Jim, can you spot them?" Zarabeth was on her tiptoes, looking through the small crowd of people standing around the airbus platform just outside of Benbow.

Jim shaded his eyes from the late afternoon light, carefully scanning the maze of bodies as he shook his head. "Not yet. Are you sure they were going to meet us?"

"I dunno. I thought that's what Delbert said."

Just as everyone began to wonder and worry, a familiar voice rose above the din of people as he called toward them. "Jim! Oh Jim!"

Everyone turned at once to face the speaker, both Jim and Zara relieved to see the dog-man Delbert making his way closer to them.

Jim instantly caught the astronomer, shaking his hand as he introduced their friends. "Hey Delbert, it's good to be back. These are some of our friends from school, Cane and Genevieve. Where's Amelia or my mom? I thought they'd be with you."

An odd look came into the doctor's eyes as he gave them a knowing smile. "Oh, they were planning on it, but Amelia hasn't been feeling well for a while. Sarah stayed behind with her."

Zara picked up the questioning from there. "Is she alright?"

Delbert could no longer suppress a smile as he began helping Jim and Cane carry everyone's bags to his carriage. "She's never been better. Don't worry."

Confused by the contradicting statements, Zara decided that she'd understand soon enough.

Before long, everyone was safely inside the Dopplers' massive house, greeted warmly by the people Zarabeth and Jim had missed so much. The two were immediately locked in B.E.N.'s spindly limbs, his robot eyes shedding electronic tears as he blubbered and wailed. "I missed you both so much! Why does school have to be so far away?!"

Zara couldn't help but laugh as B.E.N.'s arms squeezed her and Jim at the same time, trying to calm him back down. "But we're here now, and before you know it, we'll be back again for the summer."

As soon as she was released from the robot's embrace, Zarabeth was immediately smothered in kisses and licks from the little pink shape-shifter. "Hey Morph. I missed you too. How are ya little buddy?"

The girl hurriedly looked for Amelia, seeing her standing quietly beside her husband a little ways off. Something seemed different about her, but the girl couldn't put her finger on it. Gently hugging her friend, Zara couldn't help but speak as she pulled away, so happy to be back with Amelia. "I can hardly believe how much I've missed you. Are you alright? Delbert said you weren't feeling well."

Amelia blushed ever so slightly, a content smile crossing her lips as she cast her eyes down. "I'm perfectly fine. It's nothing that two more months can't fix."

Following Amelia's look, Zara gasped as she suddenly realized what was different about Amelia. "Y-you're pregnant? You're pregnant! Oh this is wonderful! Why didn't you tell us?" The girl instinctively clamped a hand over her mouth, her heart overflowing with happiness as she looked back up at her friend.

"We wanted to wait till you came home to surprise you."

"Do you know yet how many you're having?" A permanent smile was on the girl's lips as the news continued to sink in, still trying to recover from the shock of it.

"It's difficult to tell, but the doctor presumes any number between two and six."

Zarabeth embraced Amelia once more before also giving Delbert a hug. "I still can hardly believe it. I suppose they'll already be born before we're done for the year."

Delbert wrapped an arm about his wife's shoulders, his eyes showing how happy and content he was. "But you'll come home to a litter of nieces, nephews, or both."

"Y-you mean, I'd be-", Zara laughed quietly at the thought, overwhelmed with happiness for both Amelia and Delbert. "Who would've thought... an aunt, and I'm not even twenty."

After everyone had gotten settled into their rooms, dinner was served. The dining room was continually abuzz as people swapped stories, told jokes, spoke of politics and even the weather.

For the most part, Zarabeth sat in silence, simply enjoying herself as she watched everyone talking at once. Looking over at Amelia, the girl caught herself smiling as her mind continued to process the news. Amelia and Delbert's little family was about to grow, quickly. Zara thought she'd never see the day when Amelia would be married, let alone be having children. It was so wonderful.

Turning to look at Mrs. Hawkins, it was easy to see how happy she was to have her and Jim back. Having Jim away for the months aboard the Legacy was hard for her, but school was different. She knew he'd be back. Anyone could see how proud Sarah was of her son, seeing than man he'd become and how much he'd changed over the course of a single year.

But of everyone she watched, Genevieve was definitely the most enjoyable. She and Cane had been inseparable since they left Kalepsia. It was like a dam had suddenly been broken as years of missed opportunities for a friendship had suddenly come together, blossoming into something beautiful. Zara hoped that things were going well, it certainly looked like they were, but she couldn't be for sure until she'd talked with Genevieve herself.

As the conversations slowly died, Jim, Cane, Genevieve, and Zarabeth said their early goodnights, all four of them tired from traveling and ready to sleep in a comfortable bed.

Before she could sleep, Zara had to know how things were going between the two Brendorians, casually asking as she pulled the covers of her bed over her legs. "How's Cane?"

A smile suddenly donned upon Genevieve's face as she let down her hair, the golden waves falling gently around her shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I dunno. You two just seemed awfully chummy during dinner." Zarabeth carefully watched the girl's face for a sign as she awaited her answer.

Climbing into her own bed, Genevieve let out a small giggle as she flopped down onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.

When her friend made no further move to speak, Zara began to become impatient, her curiosity peaked as she crawled to the edge of her bed. "Gen? Gen!" Unable to take it anymore, Zarabeth began to laugh as she flung her pillow toward the girl, the toss landing square in the girl's back.

Genevieve's head popped up as she felt the missile hit its mark. Her face marked with mischief, the Brendorian girl picked up her own pillow, flinging it right at Zara.

The girls continued to giggle and squeal, hitting each other with their pillows until their sides were sore from laughter.

Breathing heavily, Zarabeth sunk to the floor between the two beds, clinging to her aching sides as she tried to breathe evenly. "So tell me already!"

Genevieve sat atop her bed, her arms wrapped about her pillow as she rested her chin against it. "Cane is the sweetest guy I think I've ever known. The more I've talked to him, the more I want to keep learning about him. Zara, he's just so perfect..." The girl slowly trailed off, beaming as she once more buried her face in her pillow.

Zara crawled behind her friend, wrapping her arms about her shoulders in a hug as she spoke quietly. "Then I'm happy. Just keep me posted, will ya? I'm extremely interested in seeing how this ends."

Genevieve put an arm over one of Zarabeth's, sighing in contentment as she replied. "So am I, so am I."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Zarabeth sat bolt upright, the scene around her suddenly changing as she found herself back in her bed at the Dopplers. The images of her nightmares flashed in her mind as she tried to convince herself that she really was awake, that none of it had been real.

Zara propped her back against the headboard behind her as she pulled her knees close to her chest, trying to block out the persistent memories from her sleep. The girl's breathing was ragged and labored, her heart still racing as she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. Trying to take deep breaths, Zarabeth was finally able to calm down, her body no longer shaking from the rush of adrenaline and anxiety.

The girl slowly looked about the dark bedroom, the dull light of the moon shimmering through the window, showing that morning was still far away. Now fully awake, Zara didn't even try to go back to sleep, too afraid of what might come after her in the world of her dreams. Trying to be as quiet as possible, so as not to wake Genevieve, Zara pushed the silk sheets away from her as she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The short carpet felt soft beneath the girl's bare feet as she walked across the room to the door leading out into the hallway. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Zarabeth relaxed a bit, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pushed her unruly hair away from her face. She didn't know exactly what she intended to do, but she figured that she'd be free to do what she pleased if she was down in the kitchen. Having something hot to drink was sounding rather comforting.

Zarabeth set her cup of newly brewed tea on the floor of the dim kitchen before lowering herself to sit next to it. Holding the warm mug between her hands, Zara took a deep breath as she inhaled the steam rising from the hot liquid, the smell alone relaxing her taught nerves.

Leaning her head against the wooden cupboard behind her, the girl released a deflating sigh as she thought about the darkness swaddling her in its embrace. Zara's nightmares had been far less frequent and horrible since she had been freed, but they still continued none the less.

In an attempt to block out the images of her dreams, the girl concentrated on thinking about the good things that had happened over that week. It had been so wonderful to be home. Jim and Zara had enjoyed taking Cane and Genevieve around town, exploring in the canyons and ravines, or just hanging out together. Just earlier that night, all four of them had gone out dancing at one of the hotels in town as a sort of final event. Zarabeth and Jim had gone dancing few more times since their first time the day Zara had been set free, so they'd improved quite a lot.

It was easy to tell that Genevieve and Cane had become rather good friends through this trip. Zara couldn't help but enjoy watching them as they'd talk and laugh together. They really were the cutest.

But as all things must, the week had come to an end. Looking up at a clock on the far wall of the kitchen, Zara could barely make out the time. It was three hours past midnight. All four students would be leaving on the first morning airbus to the spaceport to catch a freighter headed back to Kalepsia.

Lost in thought, Zarabeth was pulled back into reality as she heard the opening of a door across the room. Even with only the low flames of the solar oven in the middle of the kitchen for light, Zara instantly knew who the newcomer was.

She set her cup of tea beside her as she watched the figure approach where she sat, his voice hushed as he spoke. "You're up awful early, aren't ya?"

The girl smiled as she pat the floor beside her, inviting Jim to join her. "I should say the same for you, mister."

"I was headed back to bed when I thought I heard someone in here." After lowering himself down, Jim casually wrapped an arm behind the girl's shoulders as he pulled her closer to him, giving her cheek a quick peck. "You ok?"

The girl nodded as she looked up into the boy's face, his blue eyes tinted with gold firelight. "Ya, I'm good. Just a nightmare, but I'm fine."

"You haven't had one of those in a while." Jim tried to stifle a yawn as he ran his free hand through his tangled hair.

"Ya, well I knew I couldn't avoid them forever." Zara could no longer suppress a smile as she watched Jim. She had always thought that his sleepy voice was her favorite, the boy's messy hair, pajama pants, and loose shirt all adding to the endearing affect. "Ready to go back?"

"To Kalepsia? I guess so. Summer will be here before we know it, and we'll be back here. What about you?"

"I miss my friends. It was great having Cane and Genevieve with us though." Zara covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her lips. Slowly giving into the returning feelings of drowsiness, Zarabeth let her head rest against Jim's shoulder.

Jim smiled in contentment as he laid his head against the girl's, enjoying the feeling of her being in his arms. "It was fun, wasn't it? And I can only guess at how much you enjoyed playing match-maker this week."

The girl abruptly pulled away from the boy's embrace, turning to face him full-on as she pretended to be offended, a look of surprise on her face as she spoke. "James Hawkins. Are you insinuating that I had anything to do with the way they acted? Well sir, I can tell you with a clear conscience that I was never involved."

Jim raised an eyebrow in suspicion, unsure of whether to believe her or not. "Mhmm."

Zara threw her head back as she began to laugh quietly. "I'm serious! I promise that I wasn't meddling. Cross my heart." The girl moved her finger in an 'x' motion over her chest. "Ok?"

Jim could no longer keep a straight face, letting his smile shine at the girl as he pulled Zarabeth back into his arms, holding her so that her back was resting against his chest. The boy buried his face against the girl's shoulder, the long waves of her hair smooth against his cheeks as he laughed. "Ok, ok, I believe you. Well then, in that case, I think those two work well together."

Feeling another wave of sleepiness wash over her, Zarabeth felt completely comfortable as she sat surrounded in Jim's arms, her voice growing quieter as she fought to stay awake. "I think so too. They're rather perfect, actually." Then with a small laugh, she added, "But not as perfect as us."

Jim raised his head slightly, pressing his cheek against Zara's as he laughed with her. "You've got that right."

Both too tired to say much more, the conversation slowly died as the two sat in the light glow of the kitchen, the heat from the solar fire keeping them warm. As the minutes rolled by, neither made a move to leave, so they remained as they were until Zara let herself drift back to sleep. Surrounded in Jim's embrace, her mind slipped into dreams, dreams filled with happiness and freedom, dreams filled with Jim.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

The bell called for Zara's final class of the day to come to an end as she hurriedly put her notebooks back into her messenger bag.

Zarabeth was happy to be back at school, filling her days with her studies and spending time with Jim and her other friends. It had been a little over two months since their short vacation, leaving only about that much left in the school year.

Saying a quick goodbye to Felicia, Zarabeth was more than ready to get back to her room to relax. Just as she was leaving the CTA building, the girl nearly ran head-first into someone as she opened the door.

Zara panicked for a moment before realizing who it was, relief spreading through her as she spoke. "Jim! I didn't expect to see you this early. To what do I owe this surprise?"

A broad smile spread over the boy's face as he hurriedly apologized for nearly running her over, wrapping an arm about her waist as he began walking her back toward the dorms. "I got out a little early and I felt like going into town. So I wondered if I could convince you to join me. How about it?"

"Powdered spheroids?"

"Sounds good to m-me..." Jim stuttered slightly as he finished, his concentration locked on something down the path in front of them.

Noticing his change in expression, Zara tried to regain Jim's attention. "What's wrong? Jim?"

Snapping back, the boy suddenly stopped their pace, looking about as if trying to find something. "L-let's just go now."

The girl laughed quietly, unable to understand why Jim was suddenly so tense. "No, silly, I wanna at least change first. Come on, we've got time." Trying to continue walking, Zarabeth was stopped by Jim's hand.

"Then let's just...take a shortcut back."

"Shortcut? What are you talking..." Drowning in bewilderment, Zara suddenly noticed what must have been bothering Jim. Standing against some trees near the entrance to the dorm dining hall were Leo and Damian, one on each side of the path as they casually talked and joked. Pulling away from Jim's hand, Zara tried to stop the boy as she spoke. "Jim, I see them too. It doesn't matter. We'll be right out in the open. They wouldn't dare try anything."

Jim halted for a moment, biting his lower lip in an internal struggle as he hesitated to speak. "Zara, I'm done with taking chances. I don't want you to get hurt again."

The girl drew closer to Jim, placing a hand on each side of his face as she tried to smile convincingly. "I'm fine. You're fine. I have to start learning how to live around people like Damian. He's not just gonna go away. Come on. I know you'll keep me safe."

Jim sighed in resignation, a gentle smile on his lips as he leaned in to kiss the girl's forehead. "You're amazing, ya know that?"

Zara tried to continue smiling as she and Jim walked hand-in-hand toward the dormitories, her heart beating in her throat as they got closer. Her head told her everything would be fine, but she continued to harbor a small bit of healthy doubt and fear. Zarabeth clung tighter to Jim's arm, knowing that Damian had spotted them by now.

The skin changer and feline man looked at each other as they smiled knowingly, but for a little while neither of them moved.

Damian suddenly rose from his spot as he and Leo stepped into the path, forcing Jim and Zara to stop. The skin changer's tone was overbearing and full of mock as he made himself heard. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the fists of fury. How's the hand sweetheart? Itching for round two?"

Zarabeth avoided the boy's amethyst eyes as she tried to keep her breathing even and calm, hoping to sidestep the boys as she and Jim filed between them.

Leo spoke up for the first time, his voice low and spiteful as he jeered at Jim. "I'm surprised they let you back in for second term, Hawkins. I heard tell that you barely graduated last year. The academy must be doing charity work for delinquents. Why else would you still be here?"

Zarabeth could feel Jim's hand tighten around hers as Leo spoke, the control over his temper obviously being rapidly chipped away.

Now past the two boys, Zara picked up their pace, surprised that they actually got through. Just as they reached the door, the girl could feel her stomach twisting in anger as Damian continued to call out after her. "It won't be long, baby. You're gonna be mine. You hear me wench?"

As soon as they were inside, Zarabeth immediately left the dining room to walk into an empty hallway to their right, her mind reeling in frustration as she desperately wanted to hit something.

Unsure of what she was doing, Jim simply followed the girl until they were at the end of the hall, the room empty except for them. Any anger the boy had felt had now melted away with his bewilderment and curiosity. The boy hesitated to ask something as he watched the girl sit down against the wall, her legs propped up in front of her. "What are we doing here?"

Without looking up, Zara opened up her messenger bag, pulling out a lined paper notebook as she replied in a distracted tone. "Just a minute." Ripping a few sheets free of its binding, the girl held the small stack of papers between her hands. Pulling the edges in opposite directions, the fibers gave way as the papers tore in half, filling the empty hall with the loud ripping sounds. Zarabeth mercilessly continued to tear up the pages until they were nothing but small chunks of blank paper lying limply about her. As soon as she'd thrown what was left of the paper up above her head, the girl released an angry groan as she let her forehead fall against her knees.

Jim desperately tried to keep a straight face as he bent down toward the motionless girl, doing his best not to burst out laughing. "Feel better?"

Without a word, Zarabeth simply held the notebook up toward Jim, her face still hidden.

Taking the book from the girl, Jim tore out a few pages, ripping them up in a similar fashion. The boy chuckled as he sat down beside Zara, the small bits still falling around them. "Not bad. Hurts less than punching something."

The girl slowly lifted her head, pulling the hair away from her face as she laughed softly. "Agreed." Leaning her head against the wall behind her, Zara let out a heavy breath as she closed her eyes. "That kid. He just makes me so mad."

Jim crawled to sit in front of the girl, propping his elbows on her knees as he watched her face, chuckling quietly to himself.

Zarabeth gave the boy a quizzical look as she met his gaze. "What? What's so funny?"

"I never had you pinned before as having a temper."

The girl scrunched her nose in confusion as she laughed. "Wait, really? No, you've seen me mad before."

"Only in self-defense. Honey, you just about lost it right there."

Zara continued to laugh as she shook her head teasingly at the boy. "Like you're so pure."

Smirking, Jim let his head rest against her knees. "You've already seen how much I fly off the handle, but you still love me anyway."

Zarabeth leaned in close to the boy, sitting forward until their noses were barely touching. She couldn't help but laugh quietly as she joked in a low tone. "Don't push your luck."

Jim pretended to be offended as he threatened, chuckling as he did. "Oh-ho, you're not gonna get any powdered spheroids with that kind of attitude, missy."

The girl's eyes went big as she smiled. "Ok, I'm sorry. Yes, I do love you, even with your temper. It's kept me alive more than once, after all."

After cleaning up their little paper storm, Zara went upstairs to change while Jim went outside to set up his solar surfer. After months of not having it, Jim couldn't take it anymore, bringing his surfer with him from Kalepsia after their holiday. Jim kept it safe in a storage shed just behind the dormitory building, with only two keys to access it. Jim had one and Zara had the other.

After flying into the city, the two stopped at a small bakery near the outskirts of town, a place they regularly went together or with their friends. Jim and Zarabeth sat in their favorite booth near a window, watching the interesting people pass by as afternoon slowly faded into evening.

Zara couldn't help but feel like that day had marked something significant. Today was their first encounter with Damian which hadn't ended in a fight. No one got hurt. She knew she could take all the insults Damian, or Leo, or even Conrad could throw at her as long as they kept their distance, she'd just have to buy more notebooks. It felt like things were finally starting to balance, and what a comfort that was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Ok Talyn, this is it." Zara carefully poked her head around the corner to look into the common room. "Calypsa is still sitting there." Turning back to face the harpy and Genevieve, Zarabeth spoke in a hushed tone as she and the Brendorian girl took turns instructing Talyn. "She's all alone at a table on the far end of the room. What you need to do is go over and ask to sit with her. Got it?"

The harpy ran his gloved hands over his face, nervously pushing his long hair away from his eyes. "Then what? I don't know what I'm doing."

Patting the boy on the back, Genevieve tried to be encouraging as she smiled. "Talyn, you're one of the coolest guys I know. Just be yourself. No sweat!"

The harpy bit his lip as he peeked around the wall, pulling back as he caught sight of Calypsa. "Easy for you to say."

Knowing that they were losing precious time, Zarabeth snapped her fingers in front of the boy's face. "Pay attention! Ok, just start with small talk. Find out what she's reading, talk about the weather, do anything! Just be natural. You've got this! We won't even watch. Ok?"

Talyn swallowed hard, pushing his dark hair back one more time before nodding. "Ok. I can do this, just be natural." The boy continued to talk himself through his anxiety as he left his hiding spot.

The two girls watched carefully as Talyn made his way across the room.

Genevieve was the first to speak, a mischievous smile on her face. "We're not leaving, are we?"

Zarabeth chuckled quietly, her look trained on the harpy. "Nope."

The two became silent once more as Talyn came alongside Calypsa. Even though they couldn't hear, both girls could guess at what was going on. With relief in her voice, Genevieve whispered quietly to Zara as Talyn sat down beside the feline girl. "Mission complete. The eagle has landed."

"The easy part's over. Now he has to keep a conversation going."

"Good point."

Annoyed that they wouldn't be able to really hear anything, both girls agreed that it was pointless to watch anymore. They'd get the details out of Talyn later.

As they walked back toward their room, Zara casually tried to bring up the subject on her mind. "So, where were you yesterday evening?"

The Brendorian girl's cheeks reddened slightly as she grinned. "Oh, you mean during dinner?"

"Oh, good, you do know what I'm talking about. Come on, you were with Cane, right?"

Genevieve giggled quietly, looking about the hall to make sure that no one was paying attention to them. "H-he took me out to eat."

Zarabeth's face lit up as she smiled, unable to contain her happiness. "Are you serious? Gen, that's great! How was it?"

"Perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Zara, I really think he likes me."

"Well I should think so! You two are practically inseparable these days. Oh, I'm so happy for, hey-" The girl stopped mid-sentence as someone ran into her from behind, a flash of long black hair in her peripheral vision.

After passing her, Camellia turned around to face Zarabeth, fire in her amethyst eyes as she spat out her words. "I'd be watching my back if I were you, Hartfit."

Zara tried to stop the skin changer as Camellia turned to continue walking, in no mood to play games with her today, but too curious to let her pass. "What did I ever do to you?"

Camellia's smooth hair swished about her shoulders as she faced the two girls again, her eyebrows raised in contempt. "Is that supposed to be a real question?"

"It is, actually. I'd honestly like to know."

The skin changer flashed the girl a spiteful look as she walked closer to where she stood. "Ok, Zarabeth. Here it is. You have everything you could ever want, but yet you still choose to chase after what you can't have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damian."

Zara let out a groan as she tilted her head back, pushing the hair away from her eyes as she spoke in obvious annoyance. "Uh, not this again." The girl locked eyes once more with Camellia as she continued. "Look, I can't stand Damian! I don't want his affection, if you can even call it that. No, you really can't. Well affection, attention, whatever it is, I don't want it! Are we clear?"

Camellia's face tightened as her feelings of irritation were fanned into bitterness. "How can you live with yourself? Anyone could see that you two are a thing."

"If that's the case, then 'anyone' isn't looking very hard. Besides, how do you explain away me and Jim?"

"It's a ploy to make Damian jealous. Obviously."

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere, Zarabeth was quickly losing her control. "So punching Damian is a sign of my love and affection for him. Makes perfect sense."

Camellia closed the distance between their faces until they were only inches apart. "I'm done with giving you chances. I told you I could meddle, and now I think I will. Since you obviously can't take a hint, I'm gonna have to make you see. You're keeping me from something I love, well I can play too."

Unfazed by the girl's threatening, Zara could no longer suppress a small smile as she spoke. "You know what, you and Damian deserve each other. Know why? You're both nuts."

Camellia smirked, a look of determination in her eyes as she slowly backed away to leave. "Keep smiling, Hartfit. No one can say I didn't warn you."

Suddenly left alone in the hallway, Genevieve was the first to break the silence. "Well that was odd."

Zara released a heavy breath as she replied, her head still spinning in confusion. "Ya... I have yet to have a normal conversation with her."

"I can see why. What do you think she meant by all that stuff about meddling?"

Zara shook her head as she continued walking, slowing down as the two neared their room. "Not a clue, but I'm not worried. I don't know what she thinks she could possibly do anyway. Now, back to Cane! I wanna hear everything!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"Jim, shshsh. We have to be quiet. We're not even supposed to be up this late." Zarabeth hurriedly put her hand over Jim's mouth as she tried to silence him.

Removing the girl's hand from his face, Jim chuckled softly as he whispered down to her. "Oh who cares? Tomorrow's the weekend, it's not like we have to get up early or anything."

The two were in front of the common room's glass wall, Jim sitting at the end of a couch with Zara lying across the rest of the cushions, her head resting in the boy's lap. They'd spent most of that evening talking, staying as they were through the hours as everyone else slowly retreated back into their rooms. Only Jim and Zarabeth were left in the dark of the common room, staring out into the dark Etherium above the building as its stars shone down through the glass.

Zara slowly sat up as she looked about the dark room. "I dunno. I'm not exactly itching to get into trouble, especially not this close to the end of the year." The girl was about to stand when she felt Jim's arms lock around her shoulders, pulling her back to sit on his lap.

The boy's voice was hushed as he begged like a child. "Don't leave me."

Zarabeth giggled quietly, doing her best to untangle herself as she tried to turn around to face the boy. "You're silly. And when you're silly you make a lot of noise."

Jim's mouth became a half-smile, the stars reflecting in his blue eyes as they widened. "You know there's only one thing that'll keep me quiet."

The girl bit down on her lower to keep from laughing. Jim knew full well that she couldn't resist him when he looked like that. "You little twerp. You know I can't say no to those eyes."

Jim almost looked proud of himself as he grinned in satisfaction, placing a hand against the girl's cheek as he gently pulled her closer. "I know."

Zarabeth closed her eyes as she felt Jim slowly press his lips to her cheek, his warm breath sending chills down her neck as he gradually made his way over her chin, taking his time with each kiss. Her breathing was even but her heart pulsed and raced as she waited, in growing anticipation, for Jim's lips to find hers. Just as she thought her patience would break, Zara's mind went completely blank with happiness as she finally felt Jim's gentle kiss.

It felt like they were the only two people in the world as their words of love were understood without making a sound.

Zarabeth thought her heart would burst at any moment, continuing to race as she gradually wrapped her arms behind the boy's neck, deepening the kiss.

Jim pulled the girl in closer as he kept his hand against the side of her face, his fingers running mindlessly through her thick hair.

A sound, barely noticeable, broke through the silence of the room, making the girl's mind reel in panic as she suddenly pulled away from Jim's touch. "What was that?"

Jim chuckled quietly as he replied, ignoring her surprise as he tried to get her to calm down. "Jumpy little thing, aren't ya?"

The girl smirked jokingly as she looked down at the boy, her voice teasing as she whispered. "Well it's all your fault."

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Zarabeth smiled slightly, a hint of disappointment in her voice as she ran her hand over the back of Jim's head, her fingers in his short hair as she leaned in. "I should probably go."

Ignoring the girl's statement, Jim shook his head in objection as he held Zarabeth tighter in his arms, hoping to kiss her again.

Zara blushed slightly as she tried to regain the boy's attention, keeping him at arm's length as she laughed softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The boy chuckled quietly as he took hold of the girl's free hand, bringing the back of it up to his face as he mumbled jokingly. "It is tomorrow."

Zara smiled as she gave him a quick kiss before rising to leave. "Goodnight, Jim. I love you."

"I love you too." Jim gave the girl's hand a quick squeeze before unwillingly releasing it, not moving from where he sat as he watched Zarabeth walk out of sight.

Heading back toward the girl's dormitory wing, Zara suddenly stopped, turning her head to the side. She thought she'd seen something move in the shadows to her left. After a second, nothing happened, nothing moved. "I need to get some sleep," she thought as she continued walking.

Once Zara was out of the common room, the girl took her time in heading toward her room. She felt as if she were floating across the floor, her head light as she thought about Jim, somehow eventually finding herself in front of the door marked '314'.

Even after climbing into bed, Zarabeth's mind was alive with thinking about how much she loved Jim. There was no one else like him in the universe, and she knew that she'd never be able to love anyone else. She couldn't help but let her imagination take her far from the room she was lying in, her thoughts creating scenes of happiness, freedom, and love as her future played out in her head. Every thought was different, but they each had one thing always present. Jim was always there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"Morning sleeping beauty." Jewel laughed quietly as she pulled out a chair for Zarabeth to sit at.

Setting down her tray, Zara tried once more to rub the sleep from her eyes as she sat beside her friend. Looking around the table, the girl noticed that almost everyone was already finishing up their breakfasts.

Cane nudged Cygnus as he caught Zara's attention from across the table. "Looks like someone had a short night."

The girl picked distractedly at her food, the lunar eclipses looking less than appetizing as she met Cane's glance. "Good thing it's the weekend, right?"

Cygnus joined in the banter as he gave Zara a knowing look. "I guess Jim's off to a late start too."

Looking around the table, Zarabeth suddenly noticed that Jim wasn't in any of the seats around them. "He's still asleep?"

Talyn took a bite of the powdered spheroid in his hand, dusting the sugar off of his glove before speaking through the pastry. "We wouldn't know."

"But you're his roommates." Zarabeth was growing more and more confused as she watched the faces of the boys change, each one now marked with bewilderment and surprise.

Cygnus leaned further over the table, trying to read the girl's face as he spoke slowly. "Jim didn't come in last night."

"What?"

Talyn looked from Zara to the other boys then back at Zara. "We thought maybe he was with you."

The girl swallowed hard, her mind reeling as she tried to make sense of what people were saying. "We were in the common room till close to three, but that's the last time I saw him. Are you sure he didn't just come in and leave early?"

Cane shook his head, pushing his tray aside. "No, we're sure. His bed wasn't slept in."

Zarabeth's mind was swimming. Leaning an elbow against the table, the girl ran her hand through her wavy hair as she tried to think. "No one's seen him today?" Looking about the table, each person denied or shook their head in reply.

Cygnus' voice was low and hesitant as he said what was on everyone's mind. "We didn't worry 'cause we thought for sure that Jim would be wherever you were."

Zara abruptly stood from the table, throwing a distracted reply to everyone's blank stares as she started walking toward the outside door. "Hold on."

Unsure of what she was up to, Cygnus and Talyn both rose to follow Zara as she left the dining hall.

Zarabeth desperately tried to think as she pushed open the door in front of her, trusting that her feet were taking her where she wanted to go. Reaching into the pocket of her dark leggings, the girl pulled a small key from where it had been hiding. Zara's heart began to pound hard and fast as she finally stood facing the large storage shed behind the dorms. Her hand trembling slightly, the girl inserted the key into one of the small doors, the lock giving way with a sharp 'click'. Zara stood there for a moment, unsure of what she wanted to see inside. The girl came back to her senses as she heard a pair of feet making their way toward her from behind. Twisting the metal handle, the heavy door swung open on creaky hinges as Zarabeth looked inside the small dark room. Sitting against the far wall, just as it had been left before, was Jim's solar surfer.

Now even more confused than before, Zara released a heavy breath as she leaned against the metal door frame. Without turning around, the girl spoke to the boys she knew were behind her, confusion evident in her voice. "It's still here."

Talyn was the first to speak, looking over the girl's shoulder as he caught sight of the surfer. "So, what does that mean?"

"Jim hasn't left or anything. I-I don't know where he is. It doesn't add up."

Talyn joined the two by the shed. "I'm sure he's fine. If he's not back tonight, then we'll go from there."

Zara nodded mechanically, her mind distracted as she tried to think positively. It just didn't feel right. It didn't make sense. Where could Jim be?

Zarabeth spent the rest of that day in a trance. She tried to concentrate and be present with everyone, but she couldn't help but be worried. Zara's neck was beginning to get stiff from constantly looking around the room every other minute, just waiting for Jim to suddenly show up.

After no breakfast and hardly any lunch, Zara knew she should at least try to eat her dinner. She sat there for a long time, doing nothing but stare down at her tray, prodding at it with her fork every once in a while.

Worry behind her voice, Anaise tried to get Zarabeth's attention as she leaned over the table. "Hey, I'm sure Jim's fine."

Jewel picked up from there, pushing the girl's tray closer to her as she smiled confidently. "Zara honey, it's not gonna do him or you any good if you starve to death! Come on, the bonzabeast is good tonight."

Zarabeth stared down at her food, her mind elsewhere as she slowly stood. "I-I'm going to bed. Wake me if anything happens. See ya, girls."

Genevieve turned around in her chair as she watched her friend walk away, her voice low. "We will. Don't worry."

Once inside her room, Zara stood blankly between the four beds, for who knows how long, her mind a mess of thoughts and emotions as she tried to think. The girl eventually made her way over to her bed, propping her back against the wall as she looked out into the Etherium through the window. She watched as the misty star-dust clouds changed from a bright pink to a deep purple and blue, evening turning into night.

"Jim..." She whispered his name into the empty room, trailing her fingers against the cool glass. Where was he? A flood of confusing emotions had been constantly surging through her that day, but now she could separate them. She was confused. Everything about this whole situation had been a mystery, one that she didn't know how to solve. She was doubtful. Everyone was telling her to think positively, that Jim would be fine, and that he could take care of himself. It didn't feel right, none of it did. She was afraid. A feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her that something was up. Jim couldn't just disappear into thin air. Or if he were leaving, he'd tell her or one of his friends at the least. No, something was definitely wrong. But what? Where could she possibly look? There was nothing to do but sit and wait.

Most of all, Zarabeth felt alone. This feeling of isolation, of abandonment, hadn't been felt by her in a long long time. She'd always felt emotions very strongly, even when she was a child. When her parents died, she hardly understood why they were gone, but she knew how to feel. She felt alone. Zara realized at that moment that since that first day aboard the Legacy, the day she'd met Jim, not a day had gone by but that they were together, even if it was only for a brief time. Jim had been, since that day a year and a half ago, a permanent fixture in her everyday life. What else was she supposed to feel when the biggest part of her heart was missing?

"Come back to me."

Silence. No news. Nothing happened. The following day proceeded just as the one before. Everyone was beginning to worry, to wonder what could have happened to Jim, but no one had the answers. The boys took turns going through the dorm building while the girls checked the grounds and some of their regular places in town. Everyone tried to stay positive, for Zarabeth's sake, if nothing else, but they each began to worry.

Making her way back to her room, Zara was ready for another sleepless night, afraid of what would find her in her dreams if she slept. Reality was just as much of a nightmare as she could have in her dreams.

Crawling under the covers, Zarabeth released a deflating sigh as she rolled over to face the wall. She didn't want to go to classes the next day, but she knew that she had to. They'd looked everywhere for Jim, everywhere that they could go, with nothing to show for it.

A sound, like paper sliding against stone, broke through the silence in the dorm room, causing the girl to look up from where she lay. Glancing across the room toward the door, Zara noticed something that hadn't been there before. A small white envelope was lying on the floor.

Zarabeth picked up the paper, turning the envelope over in her hand, she saw no writing on either side. Uncertain of what it might contain, the girl slowly tore at the flap before pulling a small sheet of paper free. With trembling hands, Zara swallowed hard before unfolding the crisp paper, revealing the two words which were scrawled across the white background.

"Still Smiling?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Do I look like I think this is a prank?!" Zarabeth could feel her patience snapping as she threw the paper down on the desk.

The police officer sitting below her looked as cool and collected as anything, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he tried to calm the girl down. "Listen, little lady, Kalepsia has been crime-free for years, that's why headquarters has me stationed here. I'm sure your friend is fine, just give it some time."

Zara leaned far over the surface of the desk, closing the distance between the two as she frantically tried to get the officer to understand. "He's been gone for two days!"

The small human man stood, his stature revealing that he wasn't much taller standing than sitting. "Maybe he wanted to get away for a while. Did you think of that?"

From behind the girl, Cygnus spoke up from where he'd been standing. "It's not like him to just take off, officer. We know Jim, and this just feels wrong."

The policeman slicked back the few wispy hairs covering his head as he laughed quietly. "Kids, take it from someone who's been in the field a long time. This whole thing screams practical joke, ok? You guys are young, partying, living the dorm life. Sometimes people feel the need to let off some steam. That's all. I've dealt with similar cases before, the people almost always turn up eventually."

Zarabeth pushed away from the desk, mumbling to herself as she rubbed her temples distractedly. "I don't believe this..."

Releasing a heavy breath, the girl looked up at her friends behind her. Cygnus, Anaise, and Cane had come with her to talk to the police, the others staying behind in case Jim came back. Turning back to the officer, Zara already could guess at the answer to her own question. "You're no gonna take us seriously, are you?"

The slight man sat down as he chuckled, leaning his elbows against his desk as he looked from one person to the next. "Relax kids, your friend will show. But do come talk to me if you get any more of these little note-things. They make for interesting stories to swap with other guys at coffee."

Stepping out into the darkness of the night, the four stood blankly in the paved street as they tried to think of what to do next.

Anaise's small voice was the first to break the stiff silence as she sighed. "That could've gone better."

Cygnus shook his head as he laughed quietly at his own bewilderment. "Quite the little hero, that one."

Looking down at the note in her hands, a single name rang through Zarabeth's mind as she unconsciously whispered it. "Camellia."

Cane turned his head to look at the girl, his voice slightly hopeful. "What?"

Zara bit down on her lower lip as she tried to sort it out in her mind, tapping the paper against her hand as she stared off into the darkness. "Camellia wrote this, I know she did." Without another word, the girl hurriedly began walking down the dark street back toward the dorms a few blocks away. It was obvious that no one was going to help them. Anything they wanted done, they'd have to do themselves.

Not caring anymore whether she'd be in trouble or not, Zarabeth began pounding on the wooden door in front of her. No answer. Knocking once more, the sounds of feet across the floor came from behind the door.

The entrance opened up on silent hinges, the face of the feline girl Celine looking less than pleased as she yawned. "What do you want?"

"Is Camellia in there?"

"Oh come on, Hartfit. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No, Celine, it can't. Is Camellia here or not?"

The cat hissed quietly, pushing back her red hair as she opened the door a little wider. "Calm down, will ya? Goodness... Camellia, Zarabeth wants you."

Celine retreated back into the room, leaving the entrance free as the skin changer came to the door, irritation showing in her bright eyes as she leaned against the frame. "You know, Hartfit, some people actually sleep at night."

Folding her arms over her chest, Zara's face was cold with determination as she kept her tone even. "I'll sleep when Jim is back. I have a sickening suspicion that you can help me with that."

Camellia's look was blank and unchanged as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Where's Jim?"

"Why would I know?"

Holding the note in front of the girl's amethyst eyes, Zarabeth could feel her gut begin to twist in frustration. "Oh you know. Don't play innocent with me, Camellia. Where is he?"

"Haven't seen him since the other night. My part in the plan has been long over."

"What plan?"

The skin changer smirked in amusement as she watched Zara struggle to contain herself. "Now why would I tell you that? It's so much more fun to watch you squirm. Jim is as safe as he could be at the moment, got it? Enjoy your alone time. I did warn you, remember?" Without another word, Camellia shut the door in Zara's face, not waiting for her response.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Zarabeth released a heavy breath, pulling her legs closer to her as she leaned back against the cold wall behind her at the head of her bed. She watched the sky through the window as its clouds drifted lazily through the Etherium, the stars shining brightly with orange and pink evening light.

Three days, that's how long Jim had been gone. Zara hadn't been worth a bit of work or schooling, her mind always elsewhere. She didn't care how, she just had to find Jim. She felt so lost, so helpless.

After realizing that the authorities weren't going to be of any help, everyone agreed that they should try getting the school involved. School officials promised to be on the look-out for Jim, but they really couldn't do much else. With no solid proof of who was behind the disappearance or any clue of where Jim might be, there was nothing that Zarabeth or anyone else could do but wait.

Looking mindlessly around the room, Zara watched as Genevieve brushed through her golden hair, the other two across the room as Anaise tried to help Jewel get through a physics assignment. Except for the low talk of the two second-years, the room was quiet, too quiet. Everyone was on edge, if not just because of Jim, then also because of Zarabeth. They were running out of things to say to try to keep her calm, to get her to eat and sleep. Things weren't exactly looking promising.

If sleep did ever come for the girl, it was always riddled with nightmare after nightmare as her own mind mercilessly attacked itself. Zara was afraid of sleeping, but real life wasn't much better.

The evening light slowly faded into darkness as everyone unwillingly got ready for another long night.

About ready to crawl beneath the covers, Zarabeth suddenly stopped. Each head turned expectantly toward the door as the wood rang with three sharp knocks. Swallowing hard, Zara looked from one face to another before rising to answer the door.

Standing in the hallway was Talyn, his face almost unreadable of anything but urgency as he pushed back his long hair. "Z-Zara? Jim's back."

Needing no other encouragement, Zarabeth flew past the door-lined hallway, through the common room, and down into the boy's dormitory wing. The door to Jim's room was already open, making the girl's heart pound hard and fast as she realized how close she was to seeing him again. Stopping only once she was at the entrance, Zarabeth looked into the dim room, the walls only illuminated by a small lamp on a bedside table, filling the room with odd shadows.

There he was, sitting on his bed in the far right corner of the room as if nothing had ever changed. Jim was safe.

Zara could feel the tears of relief unconsciously welling up in her eyes as she fell into the boy's arms. Her voice shook as she looked up into his eyes, those crystal blue eyes that she'd missed so much. "Oh thank goodness you're back. We were worried sick. Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?"

Unfazed by the tidal wave of questions, Jim simply placed his hand against the side of Zarabeth's face, gently running his thumb over her tear streaked cheek as he whispered in reply. "I'm ok, don't worry."

Taking in the feeling of his warm hand against her skin, Zara put her own over his as she tried to smile. "Oh Jim." Hugging him once more, the girl wanted to make sure that he really was there, that he was real. Finally getting a look at him, Zarabeth could see that Jim wasn't hurt, he looked a little tired, but there were no visible cuts or bruises. He was wearing the same clothes he'd had on the night that she and Jim had been up late in the common room. Confirming that he was unhurt, the girl's mind now rang with one question and one question only. "Where have you been?"

Pulling away slightly, the boy bit down on his lower lip as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I-I honestly don't know. I don't remember much, and what I do, I'm not even sure if it's real."

Zarabeth moved to sit beside Jim, carefully watching his face as she listened to what he said, trying to make sense of it.

"You left that night and-Wait. What day is it?"

Cygnus, who had been sitting quietly on his own bed across the room, Cane beside him, now spoke up. "You've been missing for three days."

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration, taking his time with each word as he tried to organize his thoughts. "You left that night and I stayed back for a few more minutes before getting up to leave. I was almost to the dorms when I thought I heard you coming back in, but then I also heard Damian. I went out to make sure that you were ok. I caught up to that creep and you were with him, but when I tried to stop him, I got this weird pain in my neck just before I blacked out."

Completely confused, Zara spoke up hesitantly as she got the boy's attention. "Jim, that wasn't me. After I left, I went back to my room. We didn't know that anything was up until the next morning when nobody knew where you were. I thought you were with the guys and they thought that you were with me."

"I was so sure that it was you."

Zarabeth shook her head, trying to work things through in her mind. "It wasn't."

Releasing a heavy breath, Jim rubbed his face distractedly as he continued. "Well that's all I really remember. Everything else is just sounds and shapes. When my head finally cleared, I was lying in the grass behind the dorms. I really couldn't tell you what happened. I only wish I knew."

Leaning her head against Jim's shoulder, Zara clasped her hand in his before speaking. "Well, the important thing is that you're alive, you're here, and you're safe. Are you sure you're not hurt? We could take you down to the hospital to make sure."

Wrapping an arm about the girl's shoulders, Jim pulled her in close as he looked across the room at his friends. "No, really. I'm fine. I'm a little sore and tired, but nothing that time won't take care of. Ok?"

Nodding without a word, Zarabeth couldn't help but smile as she felt Jim give her forehead a small kiss. She was beyond relieved that he was alright, but none of it made any sense. Even though Jim was back, the questions of what had happened and where he'd been this whole time were now stranger than ever.

Zara let out a heavy breath, releasing every feeling of anxiety and doubt that had been in her mind, as she buried her face in Jim's chest. "I missed you so much. I-I was so scared."

Cane chuckled quietly as he leaned forward, his elbows propped against his knees. "Ya dude, don't ever do that to us again. The next time you're up till three, bring a chaperone."

Talyn leaned casually against the door frame as he joined in. "No more leaving you two alone. Zara held herself together pretty well these last few days, but I can't imagine what Jim would do if it was the other way around."

Zara laughed quietly as she answered without taking her eyes from Jim. "I've basically seen it. Trust me, it's not pretty, but it lets me know how much he cares." Leaning closer to him, the girl gave Jim a quick peck on the cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder, still finding it hard to believe that he was safe just like that.

Cygnus chuckled as he watched the two from across the room. "Should we leave you two alone?"

Cane turned to the viperman next to him hitting him across the back of the head with his pillow as he laughed. "Dude really? We were just saying we can't leave them alone anymore. You trying to get Zara kidnapped?"

No matter how much she just wanted to stay right where she was, wrapped safely in Jim's arms, Zarabeth knew that he needed to sleep, just as much as she did too. Sighing quietly, the girl looked up into Jim's face, whispering her unwilling goodbyes. "I love you, I missed you, and I'm glad you're ok. Don't go anywhere." Zara thought she'd melt into nothing as she watched the boy's lips turn into a half smile, his eyes reflecting the low light in the room as he pulled her close.

"Trust me, I won't, at least not willingly. I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm alright. Hope you can get some sleep."

"You too. Night boys." Each of the four roommates said their goodnights as Zarabeth stood to leave, finding it harder than ever to put one foot in front of the other. Somehow, she made it to her room, completely exhausted mentally and physically as she sat down atop her bed. After giving the other girls a short explanation of what Zara herself could understand, everyone was much relieved, ready for a good night of sleep to refresh them all.

Even while she slept, Zarabeth was still wary as she hoped that it'd all been real. Hoping that Jim really was back. Every time she awoke, the girl's heart was filled with a sense of peace, something she hadn't had in days. That feeling alone was enough to remind her that everything had turned out alright. Zara couldn't help but think the same thought she'd had many times before. It felt like no matter what trials or obstacles were placed or forced between her and Jim, they always managed to find each other again. It truly felt like they were just meant to be, and nothing could tear that reassurance from them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"Are you sure you want to do this? They'd understand if you needed to take a couple of sick days." Zarabeth tried to read Jim's true feelings as she sat beside him at breakfast.

The boy nodded as he finished the last bite of his lunar eclipse, pulling the hair up from his forehead as he leaned an elbow against the table, trying to reassure the girl. "I'm completely sure. I'm in no mood to just be sitting around. I told you, I feel fine."

Zara couldn't help but be a little doubtful, but she also knew that if the situation were switched, she'd be saying the same things as Jim. "Promise me you won't push yourself?"

Getting up to leave, Jim stood behind Zarabeth, leaning over to let his head rest in her hair as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know, I know. I promise. I'll see ya later, ok?"

"Ok." Closing her eyes, Zara took in the feeling of Jim's embrace just before he turned to leave. Life was good again, everything was back to the way it was and should be.

The sound of something scraping roughly against the floor behind her grabbed at the girl's attention. Instinctively turning to see what had caused the sound, Zara saw Jim leaning over a table, shaking his head as if trying to clear it, a chair knocked out of place beside him. "Jim? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head a final time, the boy stood upright, turning as he tried to smile. "N-nothing. I'm good. See ya."

Concern nagging at the back of her mind, Zarabeth didn't take her eyes from Jim's back until he was out of sight. Trying to talk herself out of her anxious thoughts, the girl turned back to her tray of food. "He's fine, he's fine. Stop your worrying."

The day came and went. It was amazing to Zarabeth how much she could get done in her baking labs when she was focused, in comparison to her mental state only the day before.

As she made her way back to the dining hall for lunch, Zara decided that it'd be nice to surprise Jim and meet him when his class got out. Maybe they could go into town with everyone to eat. Standing in the hallway just outside of the auditorium, Zarabeth could hear the sound of feet from behind the closed doors just before a sea of people began making their way out. Scanning the crowd for Jim, the girl was puzzled. Where was he? The surge of people quickly died as students were now coming through the doors in pairs or one-by-one.

Zarabeth's mind was immediately at ease as she finally saw Jim walking slowly toward the now empty hallway. Meeting him just as he was out of the doors, the girl's happiness was cut short by the coldness in Jim's eyes, hesitant to speak as she faced him. "Hey you. Everything ok?"

Jim released an annoyed groan, pushing the hair away from his forehead as he tried to sidestep the girl. "Really. You think I'm gonna fall for that again?"

Taken aback by the ice in his tone, Zara couldn't help but let her astonishment show in her voice. "F-Fall for what? Jim, what's wrong?"

Sneering down at Zarabeth, Jim tried to push the girl aside. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you're not her. How stupid do you think I am?"

Zara's chest tightened painfully, confused by what was going on as she picked up her pace to cut Jim off again. "What are you talking about? Jim, it's me, Zarabeth."

Pursing his lips in irritation, Jim took a deep breath before speaking, his temper obviously at the tipping point as he stopped walking. "I don't care what form you're in. You're not gonna fool me again. Got it? Now get out of my way!"

Struck into silence, Zara searched frantically for a sign in Jim's face, anything that could give her a clue as to what was going on. Her eyes were suddenly caught by the boy's neck. The skin behind his ears down to below his jacket collar was laced with thin dark lines which ran in odd directions like microscopic rivers over his neck. "J-Jim? What's wrong with your neck?"

"Never mind me! Just leave me alone!" Jim snapped down at Zarabeth, gritting his teeth as he shoved past the girl.

Zara tried to slow her breathing, her mind threatening to overwhelm her with panic. She couldn't even begin to guess at what was happening. Jim wasn't himself, that much was clear. Something was very wrong.

The sound of the boy's pained voice a ways behind Zara rang through the narrow room as she turned to see Jim stumble, catching himself against the wall beside him as he crumpled to his hands and knees.

"Jim!" Zarabeth hardly knew what she was doing until she was kneeling beside Jim's shaking body, trying to get him to sit up as she repeated his name over and over.

The boy continued to groan through his clenched teeth, as he gripped a hand around the side of his neck as if in pain, covering the thread-thin dark lines which laced over the skin.

Frantically looking about the empty hallway, Zara's desperate cries for help rang across the walls, praying that someone would hear her. "Please! Somebody help! I need help!"

Looking back down at the boy beside her, the girl's lip began to tremble as she watched his body collapsed motionless against the floor. "No, no Jim. Jim please, no."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

The sharp clicking of the hands moving on the wall-clock was the only sound in the room. Zarabeth cradled her forehead in her hands, her elbows propped against her knees as she sat quietly in one of the cold chairs in the hospital waiting room. Releasing a heavy breath, the girl looked nervously up at the clock. It'd been two hours since Jim had been taken into one of the emergency examination rooms. Zara turned her head to look at the pair of white swinging doors to her left. Someone said they'd inform her when Jim's condition was determined, but it'd been so long already.

With her were Genevieve and Talyn, the girl sitting beside Zarabeth, wringing her hands in her lap as she too watched the doors. Talyn would be sitting one minute and pacing across the clean tiles of granite flooring the next, unable to keep to one or the other.

Zara fiddled mindlessly with the ends of her hair as she concentrated on the unpredictable patterns across the floor, her mind running at an exhausting pace as she tried to calm herself.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught everyone's attention, causing Zarabeth to stiffen as she sat upright, Talyn halting mid step as he ceased his pacing.

One of the doors swung open on silent hinges, a tall human man with dark hair and fair skin entered the room, his apparel making him immediately recognizable as one of the doctors who'd spoken to them before. The man looked from one expectant face to another as he approached, pulling a metal chair away from the wall to face the three as he sat.

Not able to wait for him to speak on his own, Zara asked her only question, biting her lip nervously as she finished. "Is Jim gonna be ok?"

Taking a deep breath, the doctor tapped his hands together as he finally spoke, unable to hide the seriousness in his tone. "If he'd been brought here much later than now, he wouldn't be, but yes, he will recover."

Zarabeth pulled the waves of her hair away from her eyes, leaning against her knees as a bit of relief flowed through her mind. "What happened? I'd never seen him like that before. It was as if he were someone else entirely."

"It wasn't difficult to find the cause. From what you'd described about his disappearance and the way he acted this afternoon, our suspicions were quickly confirmed. Those dark lines around his neck and shoulders are the result of the festering of vipermese venom in the bloodstream."

Trying to process what the doctor was saying, the girl spoke slowly as she attempted to understand. "I know that vipermese venom causes drowsiness and that sort of thing, but why this?"

"Jim is extremely dehydrated, most likely the result of his being missing and neglected during that time span. This specific type of venom reacts differently when compounded with certain bodily shortcomings. In Jim's case, his lack of hydration made him unable to flush the venom from his system, causing it to fester and cause other possible symptoms such as extreme mood change, hallucinations, fatigue." It was at this point that the man hesitated to continue. "Most bodies would be able to flush out a single dose of vipermese venom even in cases of dehydration, but Jim's exposure wasn't limited to one injection."

Almost afraid to ask, Zara stuttered slightly as she kept her eyes trained on the doctor's face. "W-what do you mean?"

"We were able to find four injection sites on Jim's shoulders and the back of his neck."

Zara released a heavy breath, face in her hands as she thought about what the man had just said. She spoke quietly, as if only to herself as she pushed back her hair. "Who would do such a thing?" Lifting her head once more, the girl's eyes were caught again by the man in front of her. She knew he'd said Jim would be alright, but she was still afraid. "What can you do?"

Running a hand through his dark hair, the doctor spoke slowly. "We've admitted him, so he'll be able to stay for as long as he needs. Re-hydration through fluid IV's should be able to flush the venom from his system, but it might take a week or so before it can be fully extricated. The percentage in his blood is not something we usually see."

"Is he awake again?"

"Not yet, but he will most likely wake up tonight or tomorrow morning."

"M-may I see him?"

The man's face relaxed slightly as he smiled. "Of course."

The four rose from their seats, Zarabeth ready to follow the doctor as Genevieve and Talyn got ready to leave. Genevieve ran her hand over the girl's arm as she smiled comfortingly. "I'd better be getting back. Will I see you later?"

Trying to mirror her friend's smile, Zara shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what she planned to do. "I don't know. I'll probably just stay here, at least until Jim wakes up."

"Well, if we don't see you, we'll know where to find you."

Taking a deep breath, Zarabeth tried to prepare herself as she pushed open the door in front of her. Walking into the small hospital room, the girl was immediately met with a clean white room, its walls bathed in evening light as it glowed through the one window on the far wall. Against the wall to her right was a single bed, standing a little higher than a normal frame as its white sheets lay unmoving above the floor.

Slowly making her way over, Zara pulled a chair away from the wall, placing it beside the bed so that she could sit alongside Jim.

Seeing him lying motionless beneath the sheets, his head turned to face the wall as his chest rose and fell in sporadic intervals, made the girl's chest tighten painfully. He looked so weak and pale, it was something the girl had never seen before in him.

Lowering herself into the chair, Zarabeth tried her best to smile as she took one of Jim's hands in hers, talking quietly to him as if he were awake to reply. "Hey handsome. How ya doin'? I see they've got you pretty well set up here."

Leaning forward, Zara gently moved some hair away from Jim's forehead, her hand stopping in mid-motion as she again caught sight of the dark lines covering his neck. Lightly letting her thumb brush over one of the thread-thin lines, the girl shook her head as she smiled sadly. "You gave us quite a scare this afternoon. It was bad enough when we didn't know where you were, but having you back, when, for a little while, it wasn't really you was almost worse. But we're gonna get you better. I promise. It's not gonna be a cinch, but I know you can do it, and I'll be right here the whole time. Ok?"

Giving Jim's hand a small squeeze, Zara propped her elbow on the bed, her head resting in her hand as her hair fell in a wall behind her. She watched intently as he drew each labored breath, only feeling relieved when he'd take the next one.

Completely satisfied to stay as she was, Zarabeth continued to sit beside Jim, holding his hand as the light outside began to fade. The dim beams of Kalepsia's twin moons shone through the single window as the night wore on. The girl kept her vigil until she unwillingly let her head fall to rest against the bed, her hand still in Jim's as exhaustion gradually pulled her into deep and restful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"Zara?"

The girl took in a sharp breath, her eyes suddenly open as she was woken. Remembering where she was, Zarabeth rubbed the back of her neck, sore from her odd sleeping position as she looked up at Jim, her eyes focusing as they got used to the dimness of the room. Zara's voice was only a little above a whisper as she smiled. "Hey. Welcome back to the world of the living."

The boy turned to face the girl sitting beside him, his look full of confusion as he hesitated to ask. "What happened?"

Rising from the chair she'd been in, Zarabeth moved to sit on the bed, facing Jim as she continued to hold onto his hand. "You've been out since early this afternoon. Apparently your little disappearing act got you into more trouble than we'd thought. Thank goodness for hospitals, right?"

Jim groaned, covering his eyes with his free hand as he began to remember. "Idiot." Removing his hand, the boy looked back over at Zara, a pained look on his face. "In the hallway, that really was you. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it." The girl leaned down closer to Jim, a gentle smile on her lips as she tried to reassure him. "That wasn't you. This is you, and I'm kinda partial to this one."

Jim's face relaxed, smiling slightly as he reached up to move some of the girl's wavy hair behind her ear.

Zarabeth closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Jim's hand against her skin. These last few days had been so uncertain, so discouraging, but they'd shown her how desperately she needed Jim. Zara bit her lip, speaking slowly as she asked the question nagging at her mind. "Out of curiosity, who did you think I was?"

Jim pulled his hand back as he pushed the hair away from his forehead distractedly, his answer low. "Camellia."

The girl scrunched her nose in surprise. "Really? Why her?"

"Your eyes, I thought they were that purple color."

Zarabeth laughed quietly, imagining how she'd react if she thought Damian was trying to pass himself off as Jim. "Well if that's what you saw, then I really don't blame you. I probably would have been even less patient than you if the situation were switched." Swinging her legs up onto the bed, the girl sat cross-legged atop the white sheets as she played mindlessly with Jim's hand. "You told me that you wouldn't be fooled again. When did she try before?"

The boy swallowed hard, concentrating on the ceiling tiles as he explained. "The night that I thought Damian was with you, something wasn't quite right with the way you looked. I only thought of it this afternoon after I saw Camellia staring at me in one of my classes. Now I'm sure it was her."

Suddenly, things began to fall into place in Zarabeth's mind. Thinking aloud, the girl began arranging her thoughts. "Camellia looked like me to trick you into thinking that I was in trouble. That must have been all she did though. Damian used her to get you off guard." Releasing her hold on Jim's hand, Zara began gently rubbing her temples as she concentrated. "There had to be at least one more person, but who? Damian and Camellia were the only two that had evidence against them," Zara thought to herself. Looking back at the boy, the last piece of the mystery suddenly snapped into place as her eyes fell upon Jim's neck. Her mouth hung open slightly, her countenance falling as it suddenly made sense, unconsciously whispering a single word as she felt her chest tighten in pain. "No..."

"Zara?" Trying to prop himself up on one elbow, Jim watched the girl's face in confusion as he tried to guess at what had disturbed her.

The girl hurriedly sat forward, trying to make herself look more relaxed than she was as her heart raced in realization. "N-nothing, my head just kind of hurts. None of this is making much sense." "Liar," she thought as she reprimanded herself. Slowly looking around the room, Zara could see how early the night still was, morning a long ways away. Turning back to the boy beside her, Zarabeth smiled sadly as she slowly rose. Now that she knew he would be fine, she didn't have any real reason to stay except to want to be with him, but that wouldn't change the fact that she still had classes in the morning. "I-I should probably go. I'm keeping you up and you really need your rest. Night Jim. I'll come see you tomorrow."

Turning to leave, the girl was stopped as she felt him grab her hand. Looking back at Jim, she couldn't help but smile as she saw his hopeful eyes, his voice soft as he spoke one word, "Stay."

Gently pulling her closer to where he lay, Jim half sat up as he supported himself with one arm. "Please?"

Zarabeth laughed quietly as she watched Jim, her answer equally quiet. "Can those eyes get any bigger?" The girl smiled as a wave of fatigue gently washed over her, lowering herself to sit beside Jim as she added quietly, "Scootch over."

Rolling over to face each other, Zara couldn't help but feel completely happy, lying beside the boy she loved, his arm draped around her as their foreheads rested together. She listened in silence to Jim's uneven breathing, trying to read his face for any signs of discomfort as he smiled at her.

Planting a small kiss against her nose, Jim found himself lost in the girl's eyes as the dim moonlight reflected gently in them, too tired to stay awake, but not wanting to fall asleep. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked in the low glow of the room. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there." How did he get so lucky? This precious girl lying beside him truly was his rock. When everything else was changing and falling apart, Jim could always count on her to be waiting for him, no matter how idiotic or empty-headed he'd been.

Zara smiled, tearing her gaze away for only an instant as she tried to stifle a yawn. Her heart was full, full of warmth and love for the boy surrounding her in his embrace. "Thank you for always coming back."

"I'll never stop trying."

"And I'll never stop waiting."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**  
>"Hey, Cygnus, I-I need to talk to you." Zarabeth's heart was pounding in her throat as she stood by the viperman, wringing her hands in front of her as she watched him smile casually.<p>

"Sure. I'll be right back, guys."

Walking to the far side of the common room, Zara hurriedly tried to think about what she'd say. She'd been rehearsing this in her mind all day, but now she really had to do it.  
>It was late afternoon, Zara had decided early that morning that she wasn't going to her classes, preferring to stay with Jim while the doctors continued to run tests and to simply keep him company. Knowing that everyone was now finished with their various schedules, Zarabeth had decided that now was the time to do some investigating, but she needed a little help.<p>

Leaning her back against the wall behind her, Zara took a deep breath to urge her forward. "Cygnus, did Talyn tell you anything about what we'd found out at the hospital?"

The boy shook his head slowly, his bright eyes trying to read the look on the girl's face as he replied. "No, he just said that Jim would eventually be ok."

That's what she'd been afraid of. Now she had to explain that to Cygnus as well. "Um, well the reason that Jim hardly remembers anything from those days that he was missing was because he wasn't exactly awake. He'd been drugged."

The boy's eyes widened slightly in astonishment. "Drugged? Did they figure out what it was?"

"They did." This was what Zarabeth was really afraid of. "Cygnus, they found vipermese venom."

Cygnus knit his brows in concentration, trying to process what the girl had just said. "Vipermese. Y-you don't think that it was..."

Zara released a heavy breath, avoiding the boy's eyes as she lowered her voice. "I hope I'm wrong, but that's what everything points to. I-I thought that maybe you could come with me to talk to him."

Cygnus' look darkened, his tone distracted as he began to walk away. "How could he? After all we...uh...why?"

Zarabeth picked up her pace, hoping that the viperman wouldn't completely lose his temper. She would've tried talking to the other boy herself, but she didn't know him like Cygnus did. She needed him to be there.

Zara followed Cygnus through the common room into the boy's dormitory wing. He was making his way down the empty hallway at a hurried pace, the girl only catching up to him when he stopped at a certain door.

The girl swallowed hard as Cygnus pounded against the wooden door. The last time she'd been right here was when Damian had attacked her before break. She knew that Cygnus wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she retained a small piece of healthy fear in the back of her mind.

The door opened up on silent hinges to reveal the person Zarabeth had desperately hoped wouldn't answer the door.

Damian's face changed, brightening as a smirk crossed his lips. "Well, well, well. This is an interesting duo. Zarabeth, how ya doin' sweetheart?"

Cygnus grit his teeth, his patience dwindling as he hissed at the skin changer. "Shut up, Damian. We're looking for Logan."

The boy chuckled quietly, leaning against the door frame as he tipped his head back to call into the room. "Hey, Ender, you've got company." Turning back to face the two, Damian winked down at the girl before retreating back into the room. "I'll see ya 'round, baby girl."

Zara shuttered slightly as she watched the boy leave, relieved that nothing had happened, but still extremely uncomfortable.

Within a few seconds, the familiar face of the second viperman appeared in the doorway. Logan looked from Cygnus to Zara then back at Cygnus before speaking, his voice low as a bit of panic showed only in his eyes. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Cygnus' voice was cold and firm, not taking his eyes from his friend. "Logan, we need to talk. Now."

Looking behind him, the viperman stepped out from the room, closing the door behind him as he moved to lean against the wall between two of the doors.

Moving to stand in front of Logan, Cygnus folded his arms over his chest as he drew closer to the boy's face. "What did you do to Jim?"

"What are talking ab-"

In an instant, Cygnus' hands were latched onto the boy's jacket, Logan's back against the wall as he spoke through clenched teeth. "I was giving you a chance. We know it was you."

The boy turned his face away, his answer low as he hardened his look. "I don't want to talk about it."

Stepping closer to Logan, Zara's voice trembled as she tried to get him to answer. "How could you? I trusted you, Jim trusted you, we all did."

Logan swallowed hard, his breathing uneven as he tried to stay calm, his voice hushed as he tried to reply. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice."

Cygnus shoved the boy harder against the wall, his face marked with pain and sadness more than anger as he continued to question him. "How could you have no choice? Logan, Jim is your friend."

"Believe me, Jim would still be missing if it wasn't for me."

Cygnus hissed again, his eyes brightening as he quickly replied. "He wouldn't be in the hospital either if it wasn't for you."

The viperman swallowed again, looking fearfully back at his door before facing Cygnus again, his answer only a whisper as he pleaded. "Please, Cyg. I didn't want to, I swear. It was all Damian...and Camellia. They made me do it. I-I couldn't say 'no'."

Cygnus' face lost all emotion as he released his hold on Logan, taking a step back before letting a single word escape his lips. "Coward."

Zarabeth watched as Cygnus began to walk away without another word. Slowly turning back to look at Logan, she could see pain in his eyes. Whether it was guilt, repentance, or just an act, Zara didn't really care anymore. About to follow Cygnus, the girl was stopped by Logan's hand on her arm.

The viperman's voice was low and shaking as he tried to redirect her attention. "Zara, I'm sorry."

Pulling her arm free with one swift jerk, the girl shot him a cold look, sadness in her voice as she hurriedly walked away, leaving Logan alone in the hallway. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"Oh come on, Jim, it's not that bad." Zarabeth couldn't help but laugh quietly as she pushed the tray of food closer to where the boy sat in his bed.

Jim scrunched his nose in disdain as he observed the small spread of food he was supposed to call 'dinner'. "How is anyone supposed to eat this junk? Don't hospitals know how to make food?"

Three sharp knocks on the door behind them suddenly drew Zara's attention as she stood to answer it, shooting the boy a warning glance as she tried not to laugh. "Quit griping and just eat up."

Opening the metal door, the girl poked her head into the hallway, a smile dawning on her face as she saw who was standing there. "Hey guys! Come on in."

Pulling the door completely open, Zarabeth turned back to Jim as she allowed everyone entrance. "Look who's here."

Upon seeing Jim, Talyn's face brightened as he pulled a paper bag from beneath his jacket before tossing it beside the boy. "Hey dude. Cyg, Cane, and I thought we'd bring you some contraband."

Gladly pushing away the tray of uneaten food, Jim hurriedly opened the bag, his face lighting up as he pulled a thick deli sandwich from where it'd been hiding. Not even waiting another second, Jim began wolfing down the food, thanking his roommates between bites. "You guys are the best."

Cane couldn't help but laugh at how eagerly Jim ate, pulling a chair away from the wall to sit at. "No problem. We all know what it's like to go hungry in a place like this. Maybe it's a scam to keep people in here longer, ya know?"

Cygnus smiled distractedly as he sat atop a low counter near the window on the far side of the room. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Working his way through his newly acquired sandwich, Jim took a moment to add to the conversation as he grimaced down at the tray beside him. "After two days of having that poor excuse for food shoved down my throat, I'm more than thrilled to have something that tastes real."

Cane, Talyn, and Jim began talking and joking among themselves, but Cygnus made no move to join them. Unable to read his face, Zarabeth decided to talk to him herself, leaning against the wall beside the viperman as she spoke quietly. "You ok?"

The boy looked up, a failed attempt at a smile on his face. "Ya, no, I'm good. Just kind of tired."

"And distracted." Zara waited a moment before continuing. "About yesterday, was I right to tell you?"

"No, of course. You were just trying to get to the bottom of things."

The girl released a heavy breath as she concentrated on the wall opposite her. "I guess, but it wasn't the outcome I'd hoped for, even if I'd expected it."

Cygnus began to say something before hesitating, not trying to speak again for another minute. "I-I think the school should know. Even if it started as a prank, they can't get away with this."

Zara bit her lip in nervousness. She'd seen this coming, she didn't know who would bring it up, but she knew that someone would. "It'd only be our word against theirs."

"We can prove that it was Logan."

"But of anyone who should be punished, he's the one I'd like to avoid."

The viperman scrunched his nose in surprise, unsure if he'd heard the girl correctly. "Really?"

"Logan may have been a part of it, but he didn't want to, that much is obvious. He just got scared into it, that's all. I forgive him, I do, but I wouldn't want him to be the only one to face what he's done."

"We may not have a choice."

Zarabeth pushed the hair away from her face, releasing a heavy breath as she leaned her head against the wall. "I know."

Silence ensued between them for a few minutes, Zara's mind a mess of random thoughts as she tried to sort them out. She'd spent the night thinking about Logan and what he'd done, but in the end, she just felt sorry for him. What she felt against Camellia and Damian wasn't revenge so much as it was a craving for them to face the consequences of their actions. They're pride and jealousy had gotten them in deeper than either of them had probably imagined, but Zara still wanted justice. "Give it till the weekend, maybe something will turn up to prove that the other two were in on it as well. But if not, then yes, I suppose the school should know."

Cygnus gave the girl a hint of a sad smile, looking from her to Jim as he spoke. "Maybe this'll teach that creep to steer clear of you. I don't know how either you or Jim keep so calm when he's drooling after you all the time."

"I'd sure hope so. But trust me, keeping calm, as you think we have been, hasn't always worked out. Every once in a while, we come away with a bleeding lip or sprained wrist, but it's gotten better. I don't know why, but it has. My hope is that he's getting tired of chasing, 'cause I'm just gonna keep on running."

The boy chuckled quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you're obviously pretty tough then."

Zarabeth couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Jim, enjoying watching him as he laughed with his friends. "Jim means everything to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep him safe. There's also nothing that could change my feelings for him, even that slime-ball of a flirt, Damian. I could run forever as long as it means that I'm with Jim and that Damian is a good two steps behind me."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

As the days slowly passed, Jim's strength continued to return. By the end of that week, he was more than ready to be back in the dorms, returning to his busy school schedule and just enjoying having everything back to normal.

As the last of the thread-thin lines faded from the boy's skin, so did any anxiety Zarabeth had left about him not recovering. Jim was obviously back to his old self, and nothing was going to change that.

Classes had finished for another week, everyone relieved to have the weekend ahead of them. Zara was sitting in her room with Genevieve, the two busily talking about whatever new romantic gestures Cane had shown the Brendorian girl over that week.

"What are you two going to do when you get home? You know your family won't approve." Zarabeth sat cross-legged atop her bed, her elbows propped against her knees as she cradled her face in her hands. She carefully watched the face of her friend as she sat against the wall, her knees pulled close to her chest as she stared at the ceiling.

Genevieve released a heavy breath, a hint of a smile on her lips as she slowly replied. "I've thought about that a lot. I used to think that I'd care, but I really don't. Cane and I love each other, and that'll probably make us outcasts, but at least we'll be together. The summer will fly by and then we'll be back here. So I guess I'm not worried." The girl looked over to face Zarabeth, pushing her golden hair away from her eyes before asking her own question. "Do you think Damian will be a problem when you get back to Montressor?"

Zara's eyes widened slightly, taken off-guard by the question. "I-I never really thought about it. Hopefully Jim and I will be too busy with the inn this summer to run into him much."

"The inn is done?"

Zara scrunched her nose in surprise, wondering if she'd forgotten to tell her friend the big news. "Didn't I tell you?" Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Zarabeth reached toward the nightstand, pulling a folded piece of paper from the surface before handing it to her friend. "Jim's mom sent us this yesterday. It's a flyer for the grand reopening in two weeks. I never got to see the inn before it was destroyed, so I'm excited to see Jim's mom doing what she used to. He and I are going to help out on the weekends."

Genevieve read over the flyer as a smile dawned on her face. "This is great! It looked really nice when we saw it over break, but I bet it looks amazing now. I bet you're both excited to get home. Has Amelia had her babies yet?"

Zara chuckled quietly as the girl returned the paper to her, refolding it before setting it back in place. "If she has, no one will tell us. Amelia was big on having the whole thing be a surprise, so we'll just have to wait till we get home to find out."

The wooden door on the other side of the room rang out as someone hurriedly knocked from outside. Rising to see who it was, Zara's face instantly brightened as she opened the door. "Hey you."

Jim smiled lovingly at the girl, running his hand along the back of his neck as he replied. "Hey. Um, the school wants to see us. Someone's waiting downstairs in the office right now."

"Oh." Zarabeth's eyes widened slightly as she caught the boy's words, her heart instantly beginning to pound as she understood what was happening. Turning back to her roommate, the girl called over her shoulder before closing the door behind her. "I'll see ya later, Gen."

Walking hand-in-hand toward the elevator, Zara didn't speak until the metal doors had shut behind them, leaving the two alone. "D-did you tell them?"

Jim looked down at Zara in surprise, a confused expression on his face as he tried to reply. "I thought maybe you did."

Zarabeth stared distractedly at the pair of doors in front of them. Maybe they weren't being called for the reason she'd thought. She and Jim had agreed to not get the school involved any more unless evidence to prove Damian and Camellia's involvement turned up, but nothing had surfaced.

Now more confused than ever, the girl's heart had jumped to her throat as they made their way out of the dining hall toward the main office.

Jim gave the white door before them a few firm knocks before a deep voice rang from inside, "Come in."

Filing in behind Jim, Zarabeth found that they were standing in a small office. An old desk, it's surface spilling over with files and papers, was sitting idly on the far side of the room, an elderly alien man with gray skin and large dark eyes sitting behind it. The other walls were lined with comfortable looking chairs, three of which were already filled. Zara could feel the amethyst eyes of Damian and Camellia boring into her from one side of the office as she stood beside Jim. On the other side of the room sat Logan, eyes concentrated on the floor beneath his feet as he wrung his hands in his lap nervously.

The alien gentleman looked up from his desk, his face unreadable as he motioned with one thick hand for the two newcomers to sit. His voice was deep and gravelly, his gray lips quivering as he spoke. "Mr. Hawkins, Miss Hartfit, afternoon. I can only hope to assume that you understand why you're here."

Jim swallowed hard as he tried to keep his eyes trained on the alien man, doing his best to ignore Damian's cold glare. "Yes, sir."

"Let's get right to it, then. Mr. Ender has been explaining the situation to me and it is more than clear that something must be done."

Zarabeth couldn't help but let her astonishment show on her face, unconsciously shifting her gaze over to where the viperman sat. Logan told them? A mixture of relief and thankfulness filled the girl's heart as she realized what he'd done.

"Mr. Corbett, do you or do you not admit to the fact that what you did was wrong, shaming both yourself and the school you've been allowed to attend?"

The skin changer chuckle quietly, an annoyed look in his amethyst eyes as he shrugged. "It was a prank, a practical joke! The kid's back isn't he? I don't see why it's such a big issue."

The alien man leaned further over the surface of his desk, his dark eyes focused on the boy. "Joke or not, no one is laughing. Things could have been much worse if not for Mr. Ender coming back to his senses when he did. I don't think you correctly understand the situation you are facing, Mr. Corbett. What you're looking at, both you and Miss Dane, is permanent suspension."

Camellia's head shot up, her face more pale than before as she quickly interjected. "For this year?"

"And every year you would have to follow it. The council has agreed on this point before, it will agree again. We have neither the patience nor the soundness of conscience to continue spending precious time and resources on practical jokers."

Damian looked from one face to another before finishing on the official's. "You're not serious."

Losing his patience, the gray-faced alien stood from his seat, walking around his desk to stand alongside where Damian and Camellia sat. "Do I look otherwise?"

Panic sparking in Camellia's eyes, the skin changer sat forward in her chair, speaking frantically as she tried to get the man to believe her. "Please, you don't understand. It was all Damian's fault. He forced Logan and I into it. We had no choice! Damian thought that by getting Jim out of the way that Zarabeth would go for him instead. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he just wouldn't listen. I would never willingly try to hurt anyone, especially Jim or Zarabeth. When I realized that Damian wouldn't let me stay out of it, I decided that it would be best to just let him go through with it since I knew it wouldn't change anything. I never could have guessed that anyone would get hurt, though. You have to believe me!"

The look of astonishment on Zara's face quickly turned into horror as her mouth hung slightly open, appalled by the lies Camellia was spitting out one after the other.

A similar look on Damian's face, the boy turned to the girl beside him as he began to lose his control. "Why you little rat, you were the one who thought it up in the first place!"

The two skin changers began talking angrily at each other, one insult after another until the room was ringing with their argument.

Any disgust Zarabeth had felt before was now gone, unable to help but laugh quietly as the two bickered. If nothing else, she was sure that the scene was only further verifying the truth about what had happened to the official as he watched in stunned silence.

Glancing over to where Logan sat, Zara smiled as she saw how relieved the viperman looked. Getting his attention, the girl mouthed the words, "thank you," as she tried to get him to see that he was forgiven.

Logan didn't return the smile, but simply nodded in understanding.

Unable to take it anymore, the official raised his large hands above his head, his voice calling over Damian and Camellia as he tried to get the room back in order. "Silence! Now,

I've had just about enough from you two. I think this case is closed. I'll be bringing my observations to the council tonight. I will inform you three of our conclusions later." The alien man looked from Logan to Camellia to Damian before moving to sit back behind his desk. "You're all dismissed."

As soon as all five students were back in the hallway, Camellia immediately walked away toward the dorms, unwilling to meet anyone's gaze as she left without a word.

Damian turned toward Logan, fire in his eyes as he glared at the viperman. "You. You snake. How could you do that to me?!"

Stepping instinctively between Damian and Logan, Zarabeth folded her arms over her chest defiantly as she stared unafraid into the boy's face. "Leave him alone, Damian."

The skin changer's lip curled into a snarl, his anger burning unchecked as he looked past the girl at the viperman. "If I get thrown out of here, then I'm not going alone. I'll make sure to drag you down with me, Ender. No one crosses me and gets away with it!"

"Stop it, Damian. Logan did the right thing, which is more than you've ever done in your life."

Damian finally met the girl's eyes, a smirk on his face as he chuckled in obvious amusement. "If you think that he did any of that for Hawkins, or you, or anyone else but himself, then you're dead wrong. Ender's only interested in saving his own skin. He thinks that by 'fessing up that he'll get a lighter punishment. Well, I hope he's wrong."

Damian's words hit the girl sidelong, the thought of it making her wonder if maybe he was right. Turning to face the boy behind her, Zarabeth searched for the truth in his eyes. "Logan?"

Avoiding the girl's look, the viperman turned away, hurriedly making his way out of the hall without a word.

Zara felt her chest tighten as she watched the boy leave, her mind reeling in hurt as she looked back at Jim.

From behind the stunned girl, Damian laughed quietly, a satisfied look on his face as he began to step past where Zarabeth and Jim stood. "Predictable. If I don't run into you before I leave, I'll see you back home, baby girl. Later, Hawkins."

Standing alone in the hallway with Jim, Zara struggled to find words to speak, her mind still recovering from the feelings of hurt and betrayal. The girl released a deflating sigh as she felt herself being pulled into Jim's arms, her head against his chest as she spoke quietly in disbelief. "I-I trusted him."

Jim let his chin gently rest atop the girl's head as he bit his lip in frustration. "I know. I did too."

"I thought he was sorry. I thought that he meant it." Angry at herself, Zarabeth buried her face in Jim's jacket, her voice muffled by the fabric. "I feel like such a fool."

"Hey, none of it is your fault, ok? Whatever's gonna happen will happen. There's nothing we can do about it."

"I know."

"Hey." Pulling away slightly, Jim tried to smile reassuringly as he gently raised the girl's chin, forcing her to look at him as he spoke. "Forget about Logan. Forget about Damian. It can only get better from here, right? We most likely won't have to worry about them for a long time, if not ever. Two weeks, that's all that's left. Think you can make it?"

Zarabeth couldn't help but smile as she watched Jim's face. "If nothing else happens within that time, then yes. I just don't know how much more excitement I can take in one school year. I never thought it would be this much trouble."

"Was it worth it?"

Raising herself on tip-toes, Zara gave the boy a small kiss as she wrapped her arms about his neck. "It was and still is. It's just shown me how much I need and love you."

Leaning down, Jim pressed his lips to the girl's cheek as he pulled her closer. "Then I guess it was worth it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"Well, that's that." Letting herself into her room, Zarabeth's voice was evident with relief as she flopped down onto her bed.

Looking up from the book in front of her, Jewel flipped her bright hair over her other shoulder as she faced her roommate. "What's what?"

Genevieve poked her head from out of the closet on the far side of the room as she paused her hunt for something to where out to dinner with Cane. "Is it Damian?"

Rolling onto her side, Zara faced her friends as she explained. "Damian, Camellia, and Logan are all permanently suspended."

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise, her accent thickening as she sat forward. "All three of them?"

"I guess Logan's little plan didn't work after all." The Brendorian girl shrugged her shoulders as she returned to her search.

"No, it didn't." Some questions were still unanswered in Zarabeth's mind, their presence making her curiosity grow as she thought about Logan. "At least the council's letting them finish out the year."

Jewel scrunched her nose as she laughed quietly, pulling her legs back onto the bed as she sat cross-legged in front of her book. "It'd be silly not to, especially since there's only a week left."

Genevieve finally decided, pulling a dark green dress from the closet. Holding it out at arm's length the girl slowly walked toward her bed. "I say good riddance. We don't need to be worrying about people like them anymore. It's just a waste of time and energy."

"I don't know. Camellia and Damian got what they deserved, but I still can't help but feel bad about Logan. It just doesn't make sense still." Zara ran her fingers distractedly through the gentle waves of her hair as she stared at the white ceiling above her.

Jewel turned once more to face the girl across the room, her head propped in her hand. "Zara, honey, you did what you could. You were nice to him, included him, but what else could you do? Logan obviously picked his side and stayed with it. There's nothing else to it."

"Yeah." Making up her mind, Zarabeth suddenly sat up, pulling the hair away from her face as she slowly stood. "I'll see you at dinner, Jewel. Gen, have fun with Cane."

Trying to read her friend's face, Genevieve smiled casually as she laid her dress down on her bed. "I will. I'll tell you all about it when we get back."

Making her way through the door-lined hallway, Zara's mind was alert as she stepped into the common room. Her eyes scanned the room for the person she was looking for, the girl's mind spinning as she tried to figure out what she'd say when she found him. All Zarabeth wanted was closure, the truth. She just wanted to understand.

The girl suddenly stopped, her eyes catching the back of a head, relieved that the boy was sitting alone at a couch facing the glass wall. Carefully weaving her way through the maze of people, chairs, and tables, Zarabeth came around the side of the couch, sitting down beside the boy without a word.

Logan looked up from where he'd been staring down at his hands, his face marked with suspicion as he met the girl's eyes. "What do you want?"

With a calm smile, Zara tried to show that she meant the viperman no harm or mischief. "Just the truth. One question answered, and I'll leave you alone." When Logan didn't object or make a move to leave, Zarabeth continued. "You said that Jim would still be missing if not for you. What did you do?"

Logan's face stiffened slightly, tearing his eyes from Zara's as he quickly looked around the common room. Confirming that no one was paying attention to them, the viperman turned back to face the girl, his voice hesitant and low. "I-I let him go. Damian didn't know it was me. He just figured that Jim got out on his own."

Zara had guessed that that was the case, but she couldn't understand why he'd done it. She said she'd only ask one question, so she didn't push him for an explanation. She hoped he'd willingly tell her if she didn't move to leave.

Logan swallowed hard, running his hand distractedly through his short hair as he quickly tried to explain. "D-Damian was gonna make a move on you, figuring that you'd have to give in since Jim couldn't be around to protect you. It wasn't right, but I couldn't stop him."

"Did you try?" The girl's curiosity got the best of her, hoping that he'd continue. Logan seemed more willing to talk than she'd expected.

The boy shook his head slowly. "No one can tell Damian what to do or not do. You of all people should understand why...I just figured that having Jim back would keep Damian distracted enough to leave you alone."

Zarabeth released a heavy breath, her mind torn between what Logan was telling her and how she'd seen him act. Unsure of which side of him to believe, the girl hesitantly tested him for the truth. "You never intended to turn yourself and the others in, not until after Cygnus and I confronted you. Am I right?" Scanning his face for a reaction, Zara watched as Logan swallowed hard, turning away slightly as he stumbled through his reply.

"I...well...n-no. No I didn't." Cradling his forehead in his hand, the viperman tried to regain his calmness as he kept his eyes trained on the floor. "It doesn't matter though. You guys all got your way, so you won't have to worry about us anymore."

Hurt by his words, Zara instinctively reached out to stop the boy as he rose to leave. "Logan, please. This isn't what I wanted."

The viperman stopped for only a moment to look down at the girl, pulling his arm out of reach as he mumbled back to her. "Well that makes two of us."

Suddenly alone, Zarabeth could only watch as Logan made his way through the clumps of people back toward the dorms. Releasing a deflating sigh, the girl ran her hand distractedly through her hair as she whispered to no one but herself, "All I wanted was to say 'thank you'."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Zarabeth released a heavy breath, smiling sadly as the bell signaled the end of her last class. That was it. Her first year at school had come and gone just like that. Slowly rising from where she sat at the counter, Zara packed her messenger bag up for the last time that year. Slinging the strap over her shoulder, the girl felt a hand gently stop her, turning her attention back to the counter.

Felicia's thick curls bounced behind her head as she smiled brightly at her classmate, her voice ringing through the din of the kitchen to be heard. "Quite a year, huh Zarabeth?"

The girl smiled back, leaning against the counter as she made her final goodbyes. "It sure was. Will you be back for second year?"

Felicia pursed her lips in annoyance for a moment before relaxing back into a smile as she replied. "I'm sure daddy will make me, but it's only one more year. Do you think we could be lab partners again?"

Zarabeth smiled in a friendly gesture, not as put off by the idea as she'd previously thought. "If they'll let us, of course. It'll be something to look forward to. Take care, Felicia."

"Bye, Zarabeth."

Stepping out into the warm afternoon light, Zara closed her eyes as she stood between the college and the dormitories. It was a weird feeling, knowing that this was her last day on Kalepsia. She and Jim would be back after the summer, but after spending the last eight months there, Zarabeth realized how much she enjoyed Kalepsia.

Walking toward the large building before he, the girl made a mental check of the packing that still needed to be done before she and Jim had to leave that evening. Most students were going home within the next two days, but since the Benbow Inn was set to have it's grand reopening party the next day, Zara and Jim had to catch a merchant ship back to Montressor that night in order to not miss all of the festivities.

Zarabeth was excited to be going back home. She'd missed everyone so much, but more than anything, Zara wanted to see Amelia and Delbert's children. She and Jim had had fun guessing at how many there were and if there were more boys, girls, or an equal number of both. It was frustrating that no one would tell them, but it added to their growing anticipation and eagerness to get home to find out for themselves.

It was going to be hard to say goodbye to her friends, especially since she'd be the first to leave. Never could Zarabeth have guessed that eight months would pass so quickly, leaving her with knowledge, friends, and thankfulness that she hadn't had before when she and Jim had first walked hand-in-hand toward that large white building before her.

Walking through the crowded hallways, Zara tried to take in every sound and feeling as she slowly and reluctantly made her way up to her room. Taking a quick look around the common room, the girl couldn't help but smile as a certain pair of people caught her attention. With the knowledge that she might not get another opportunity to say goodbye,

Zarabeth walked toward the two, unable to suppress a smile as Calypsa looked up to meet her approach.

The small feline girl looked completely content as she greeted her friend, looking from her to Talyn sitting beside her. "Zarabeth, I thought maybe you'd already left."

"Not without saying goodbye. When do you have to leave?"

"Talyn and I are both leaving for Santori tomorrow."

Giving the boy a knowing smile, Zara was happy to see Talyn return the look, mouthing the words 'thank you' as he looked past Calypsa to her.

Zarabeth nodded in understanding before leaning forward to give Calypsa a hug, happy that everything seemed to be working out between the two. "Will you guys be back next semester?"

Holding her friend at arm's length, Calypsa beamed. "Absolutely. I might just have to find new roommates."

"Anaise and Jewel will have to move out of our room next year. Maybe you can room with me and Gen."

Pleased by the thought, the feline girl laughed quietly as she pulled Zara in for one more hug. "That would be great."

"Well, I'd better finish getting my stuff together. If I don't see either of you sooner, I'll see you in a few months."

"Take care, Zarabeth."

"Ya, see ya, Zara."

Walking back toward her room, the girl took one last glance over her shoulder at Talyn and Calypsa. Zarabeth let her imagination run a little as she thought about how much closer they could become over the summer. Maybe they'd even be a couple by next semester. Content to wait and see, Zara continued her imagining until she felt the metal knob of room 314 turn beneath her hand. The girl smiled sadly as she closed the door behind her, Zara's eyes falling on the bundle of clothes and supplies neatly piled atop her bed.  
>Zarabeth's roommates looked up simultaneously, each pausing their various activities.<p>

Genevieve quickly stood from where she'd been sitting on her bed, pulling her friend into a tight hug as she spoke in a quiet tone. "I'm gonna miss you so much. Make sure to write me?"

"Every week." Returning the embrace, Zara let her head rest against the girl's shoulder as they stood together, neither wanting to be the first to let go. "Keep me updated on you and Cane, ok?"

"Promise."

Zarabeth was hardly out of Genevieve's embrace before being pulled into Jewel's tight hug. "Hope you two can do without me and Anaise next semester."

"We'll have to get together. Powdered spheroids on the weekends?"

"Sounds good to me. Safe trip home, girl. And uh, if you ever get tired of the Hawkins boy, feel free to send him my way."

Pulling away, Zara couldn't help but laugh as she looked into the girl's bright eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. Don't get bored this summer."

"Likely, but not all that bad. I'll be back here soon enough."

Anaise's airy voice rang through the small room as she hugged Zarabeth goodbye, her eyes sparkling as she smiled. "If I need a cake, I know who to call."

"If I need a genius, I know where to find you."

Just as Zarabeth had finished putting her things together, the door at the front of the room rang with a series of knocks. Zara could hear Jewel's accent thicken as she greeted the guest at the door. "Hello, handsome. Whatcha doin' out here?"

Zarabeth could make out Jim's low chuckling. "Hey, Jewel. I was gonna see if Zara was ready yet."

The girl shrugged in mock annoyance as she slowly retreated from the doorway. "Story of my life. Won't even look twice at me. Zara, honey, your man's waitin' for ya."

Hoisting her pack over her arm, Zarabeth laughed quietly as she pat the girl sympathetically on the shoulder. "Keep smiling, Jewel. There's a hunk somewhere out there with your name written all over him."

"If you happen to run into him, tell him he's late. See ya later, kids."

Final goodbyes said, Jim and Zarabeth made their way down into the main office to turn in their room keys.

Getting the secretary's attention, Zara smiled in a friendly gesture at the alien woman before her. "Afternoon, Mrs. Trumple."

Looking up from her desk, the secretary's face relaxed as she removed the pair of reading lenses from her bulging eyes. "Afternoon. Leaving already?"

"I'm afraid so. Here's my key."

"Thank you. We'll see you again next term?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Safe trip, Miss Hartfit."

Placing her bag back over her shoulder, Zarabeth thanked the woman before taking her leave. The girl took a deep breath as she stepped out into the open air, making her over to where Jim was waiting for her. Just as they'd come, so they'd left, hand-in-hand toward the transport station where a large merchant ship was already in its final preparations before launch.

Taking one last look at the buildings behind her, Zarabeth had to smile as she thought about the months behind and ahead. School had been everything she'd imagined and dreamed of, and more. With only one year of pastry school left, the rest of Zara's life was ahead of her, leaving her free to be and do anything she wanted. Zarabeth knew that it didn't really matter to her where she was or what she was doing, as long as Jim was with her, she was complete.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Zarabeth released a deflating sigh, letting peace and contentment wash over her as she sat alone in some shrouds on the edge of the large merchant ship staring out into space.

There was nothing in the universe quite as beautiful as the Etherium. It was always changing, it's vibrant colors hailing the morning and night as it carried ships through its gentle breezes. The Etherium never ceased to amaze Zara, even after the four years she'd spent sailing it with Amelia.

The girl closed her eyes, a hint of a smile on her lips as her hair moved behind her in the gentle breeze. This ship really was beautiful, much grander than the Legacy, but Zara felt just as at home on its deck as on the Legacy. After months of being stuck on the ground, Zarabeth had forgotten how much she loved the open sky and the freedom it promised for those who sailed through it. She hadn't realized until now how much she'd missed this life. Maybe she'd be able to sail with Jim once he became a captain.

The deck behind her was pretty quiet, only a few knots of spacers here and there to break the silence. From somewhere beneath the deck, Zarabeth could hear the sounds of lively music as it was played in the ballroom below. Only first-class passengers had access to the fancier cabins, dining room, and ballroom, but Zara had fun imagining what it would look like with everyone in their fancy dresses and expensive suits as they moved about the floor.

The girl's daydreaming was broken as she felt the ropes beneath her sway and pull slightly. Looking down at the deck a little ways below, Zarabeth instantly had to smile as she saw who the newcomer was. Scooting closer to the far edge of the rope ladder, Zara made room for Jim to sit beside her.

"So this is where you've been hiding." The boy's face was marked with love as he made himself comfortable beside Zarabeth, an arm wrapped about her waist as he pulled her close. "All settled in?"

"Have been for a while. What've you been up to?"

"I got to talking with a few of the spacers. They figured that with these winds, we should get to the spaceport even earlier than we'd thought."

"All the sooner to see Amelia and Delbert's kids." They were drawing ever closer to that moment, meeting the Doppler's newly expanded family, and Zarabeth could hardly wait to see them. "I hope she has at least a few girls."

"How about we make this more interesting?"

Looking up into Jim's face, Zara had to smile as she caught the look in the boy's eyes. "How do you mean?"

"I hope she has more boys, you hope she has more girls. How about a bet?"

Pulling away a little more, so as to face Jim more directly, Zarabeth couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Ok, I'm listening."

"Alright, if I win, you have to make me any treat I want for a week."

The girl was unable to hold back her laughter as she watched the eagerness in Jim's face. "This sounds dangerous. How about we limit it to one different kind of treat per day of that week?"

After a moment of thought, the boy nodded his consent, already beginning to plan out what he'd ask for. "What do you want if you win?"

Zarabeth bit down on her lip in concentration, her focus on the stardust clouds in front of her as she thought. "If Amelia has more girls, then you have to give me solar surfing lessons until I can just about handle it myself."

Jim's lips twisted into a satisfied smile as he offered his hand to the girl, sealing the agreement. "Deal."

Shaking the boy's hand in mock formality, Zara began to grow more excited as she thought about how it would feel to learn to fly Jim's surfer. Now she had to win. A thought suddenly came to the girl. "What if there's an even number of both?"

After thinking for a moment, Jim faced Zara again to reply. "Then you bake one kind of pastry or cake, and I'll take you out for one lesson."

"Fair enough. I'd just better win." Zarabeth knocked into the boy's shoulder playfully as she laughed.

"No ma'am. I'm already deciding on what I want you to make me."

"Then I' afraid you'll be limited to imagining what they taste like, if you have time to daydream. You might be too busy risking your life flying through the canyons with me."

"You'd better watch yourself, missy. I was gonna go easy on you, but now I'm not so sure." Jim's smile had a hint of mischief to it as he playfully poked the girl's side.

Zara moved away a little further from the boy, trying to get out of his reach, but without much room to work with. "Hey now. You're gonna make me fall off."

His smile only brightening, Jim's eyes shone with starlight as he began prodding at her other side. "Oh, I can fix that."

Trying to avoid being tickled, the girl was forced closer to Jim as she squirmed unwillingly toward him, her fear of falling out of the shrouds weighing more heavily on her mind than enduring a bit of the boy's playful torture. "Jim stop! That's not fair!" Moving steadily closer to the boy, Zarabeth was almost sitting on top of him as she tried to escape his hand.

Jim wrapped both arms about his girl, their faces only inches apart as he smiled down at her.

No matter how many times he'd pull it, Jim's half-smile always made the girl's heart melt, unable to tear her gaze from his.

The boy lowered his voice, trying hard to keep his concentration as he lost himself in Zara's eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't play fair."

The girl could only watch in growing anticipation as the boy slowly leaned in, his voice lowering as he finished speaking. Closing her eyes, Zarabeth thought her heart would burst with happiness as she felt Jim's lips catch hers, unable to stop herself from smiling. The kiss started gentle, as it always did, but slowly deepened as neither wanted to be the first to break away. Zara's mind began to go numb, her heart racing as she felt Jim pull her closer, one hand behind her head, the other about her waist. Zarabeth wished that time would stop for them, just for a little while so that they could stay like this, trying hard remember every feeling.

As the boy reluctantly ended the kiss, Zarabeth continued to keep her eyes shut for a moment, waiting for her heart to cease its racing pace. Jim's quiet voice pulled the girl back into reality as she met his crystal blue eyes.

"I don't think you know how beautiful you are."

Her answer was equally hushed as she smiled, lowering her gaze as she replied. "Well, you tell me almost every day."

"But do you believe me?"

Looking back up into Jim's eyes, Zara thought about the question for a moment before trusting her answer. "Even if I didn't, you make me feel beautiful, and that's more than enough."

Jim placed a small kiss on the end of the girl's nose as he smiled in contentment.

Rearranging herself so that her head was resting comfortably against Jim's shoulder, the two became quiet once more, Zarabeth content to watch as the dark stardust clouds drifted by. Swaddled in the silence between them, Zara let her mind wander, her thoughts reaching out to the edges of the universe as something slowly began to nag at the back of her mind. After a while, the girl had to break the silence, quietly voicing her curiosity as she continued to keep her eyes on the stars. "I wonder where he is. Silver."

Not speaking immediately, the boy took a moment to think before finally answering in a low tone. "No news is good news, I suppose. It means he hasn't been hunt down or anything. I'm pretty sure his wanted poster is still up in the harbor at the spaceport."

Zarabeth scrunched her nose slightly as she thought about it. "It's not a very good picture."

"Hey, even better for him." Jim distractedly began running his hand over the back of his neck as he continued. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine."

"It's been almost two years." Zara really did miss him. Silver had been the closest thing to a father that either she or Jim had ever had. Everything that had happened aboard the Legacy, even the mutiny had only shown Zarabeth how much the cyborg had meant to her. The scene of Silver leaving in the longboat from the Legacy flashed in the girl's mind.

"I'm sure we'll see him again. If we don't find him, he'll be sure to find us."

Zara simply nodded, hoping that Jim was right. All she could do was trust that Silver was safe and sound, hiding somewhere out of harm's way.  
>Looking back out into the swirling Etherium, Zarabeth's prayer rang through the stardust clouds without having to utter a sound. "Goodnight, Silver. Stay safe, wherever you are."<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

"Well, so much for getting here early." Zarabeth pulled her bag of clothes and supplies over her arm as she got up from her seat beside Jim on the airbus.

Even though the merchant ship had made it to the Montressor spaceport earlier than planned, the airbus back to Benbow was delayed, making her and Jim's day just that much longer.

Stepping out onto the transport platform, Zara was relieved to see the familiar buildings around her. As the darkness set in, the lamps lining the road turned on one-by-one, helping to brighten the atmosphere. It felt so good to be back. The colorless canyons, the crowded streets, the old buildings, this was home. Even though Kalepsia was beautiful, Zarabeth decided that she'd take Montressor over it any day.

Waiting for Jim to join her in the street, Zara hurriedly tried to straighten out the fabric of her dark blue dress as she fixed the alignment of the sleeves one more time. Since they'd realized that there would be no time to get ready once they were home, Jim and Zarabeth had changed into the clothes they'd wear to the party before leaving the spaceport. Zara was wearing the dark, floor-length gown that Jim had bought for her the day she was freed. Of the nicer dresses she owned, this was by far her favorite. Its long sleeves ending in points over her hands, the square neck-line, and the delicate corset back, it was stunning. But of all her reasons for loving it, her favorite was because Jim had given it to her.

"Quit messing with it. You look perfect." Jim's voice came from a little ways behind the girl, making her turn around as she smiled back at him.

Jim looked so handsome. Zarabeth had convinced him to wear his academy uniform since his mother hadn't seen him in it yet. Zara also just liked the way he looked in it. "We'd better get going if we want to make it before the party's completely done."

Jim pulled the hair up from his forehead as he looked down at the small pile of bags between them. It would be no problem for them to carry it all if it weren't for the addition of Jim's solar surfer. "It might take a while if we're stuck lugging all of this."

Trying to make the best of it, Zarabeth hoisted one of the bags over her shoulder, setting it in place before getting ready to carry another. Just as she was about to lift the second bundle, she felt Jim's hand suddenly stop her, his eyes trained on something behind the girl. Confused by Jim's look, Zara tried to get his attention. "Jim? What's wrong?"

Glancing down at the girl, Jim's lips wore a hint of an unsure smile. "J-just a second. I have an idea." Without another word of explanation, the boy began walking toward the street, not signaling for Zarabeth to follow him.

Straightening up, the girl let the bag fall back to the pavement as she turned to see where Jim was going, her eyes widening in astonishment at the scene before her.

Jim was standing in the street beside a pair of robo-cops, talking to them as he seemed to be explaining something. Jim used to always be in trouble with the cops, flying his surfer where he wasn't supposed to, skipping school, and just generally causing harmless trouble, but Zara had never seen him talk to a cop before.

Waiting for Jim to return to her, Zarabeth caught herself smiling as she thought about how proud of Jim she was. Even within the two years she'd known him, he was a different boy from the one she'd met that first day aboard the Legacy. Nothing about his personality had changed, Zara had never thought of him as a troublemaker or delinquent, but Jim was more confident, more sure of who he was and why he was.

Zarabeth's mind snapped back into the present as she saw Jim coming back toward her. As soon as he was close enough for her to talk to, Zara laughed quietly as she looked from Jim to the cops. "What was that about?"

A proud look in his eyes, Jim smiled at the girl as he began picking up some of the bundles. "I just got us a ride."

A single thought rang through the girl's mind as she continued to laugh, helping Jim carry the rest of their stuff over to where the robo-cops' flyers were. "We're gonna scare the life out of your mom with an entrance like this."

"Oh, come on. You know you want to see her reaction just as much as I do."

The two cops helped Jim and Zara secure their bags on the back of one of the flyers. After getting on behind the other robo-cop, Jim offered the girl his hand as he helped her up to sit behind him.

Wrapping both of her arms around the boy, Zarabeth let her chin rest against his shoulder as she made a final hushed comment. "If we give your mom a heart attack, I'm blaming you."

Jim simply chuckled in response, turning his head to try to look at Zara as they took off, slowly rising above the cobblestone streets and shops as they made their way toward the inn.

Craning her neck to see past the boy, the girl's breath was caught in her throat as the lights of the new Benbow Inn came into view. As they steadily flew closer, the building became even clearer, each detail beginning to come into focus.

The new inn was three stories tall, light streaming out from every floor through circular windows, a small stack of persistent smoke rising from a metal chimney on the far side of the first level. On the right side of the inn was a large garden area. Jim and Zarabeth used to spend their afternoons there if he were helping with the construction that day. The garden had been beautiful before, but now it was perfect. Small stone paving stones made pathways through the short grass, weaving through flower bushes, around the wishing fountain, and finishing at a white gazebo on the edge of the grass platform.

Zarabeth could feel her stomach doing cartwheels as they landed quietly in the road just in front of the main entrance. The girl's mind was numb with excitement as she realized how close she was to seeing everyone, especially Amelia and Delbert's children. Zara let Jim help her down from the flyer, a gentle smile on his face hiding the excitement which showed only in his eyes.

With a single word, the boy offered his arm to her in a gentlemanly manner. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Linking her arm with Jim's, Zarabeth could no longer suppress a smile as her ear caught the sounds of music and laughter from inside the inn.

The robo-cops stood side-by-side, forming a wall of bodies, Jim and Zara just behind them. As one of the cops opened the door, a simultaneous gasp filled the room within, the laughter and music suddenly gone.

Without a word, the officers made their entrance, parting once inside the door to reveal Jim and Zarabeth behind them. Upon seeing them, the once silent room erupted into cheering as the two made their entrance.

The girl felt her heart skip a beat at what she saw before her. Crowded in the main dining room was almost everyone she'd ever know on Montressor, nearly every face familiar to her. Zara looked up at Jim as she felt him release his hold on her arm. From either side of them, one officer shook Jim's hand while the other saluted him in a respectful gesture.

Morph came excited floating over to where Jim stood, his pink form changing into a hero's medal as he placed himself on Jim's uniform jacket. Jim pulled the fabric of the jacket to get a better look at Morph just before the shape-shifter returned to his normal form, chirping excitedly as he floated away.

Hardly a moment later, there was a blur of motion as Jim was wrapped in his mother's embrace. Cupping the side of his face, Sarah Hawkins' eyes radiated with the happiness she felt as she looked at her son. Turning next to face Zara, Mrs. Hawkins instantly gave the girl a warm hug. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

For a while after, both Jim and Zarabeth were busy receiving hugs and words of welcome from everyone, unable to move from where they'd been standing near the door for almost half an hour. After the dust had settled some, the music began playing once more. A fast-paced dance began, giving Zarabeth the chance to search for Amelia and Delbert, whom she hadn't seen yet, as Jim danced with his mother.

Worming her way through the clumps of people, Zara finally made it to the far corner of the room, her heart beginning to race as she caught sight of Amelia.

The scene before the girl was almost enough to bring her to tears. Standing close together were Delbert and Amelia, three pink bundles in Delbert's arms while Amelia held a single blue one.

The feline woman's face lit up as she saw the girl approaching, getting her husband's attention as the three met half-way. Once facing Zara, Amelia rearranged the blanketed bundle on her arm, pulling the fabric away to reveal a small head. "Zarabeth, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Andrew."

Zara laughed quietly, trying to hold back her tears as she leaned down close to Amelia's arm. Lying between the folds of the blue blanket was a tiny boy, a dog-man like Delbert with similarly colored features. The small baby yawned, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up into Zara's face.

Reaching a hand down toward the boy, Zara spoke quietly as she introduced herself. "Hey, Andrew. We haven't met yet. I'm your Aunt Zarabeth."

Delbert slowly joined his wife beside Zara, letting Amelia help him reveal the faces beneath the three other blankets. The triplets in Delbert's arms were nearly identical. All three were feline girls like Amelia, the only thing to separate their identities being their hair. The first had golden blond hair, the second was chestnut brown, and the third was red, like Amelia's. Delbert smiled gently down at his daughters as he spoke. "Girls, this is your Aunt Zarabeth. Zara, this is Susan, Elizabeth, and Alexandra."

Zarabeth let Delbert lay the third girl in her arms, her short red hair swishing about her angular face as she looked about the room curiously. Zara laughed quietly as the girl finally looked up into her face, the baby's expression changing as she reached a tiny hand up toward her. Without warning, her little fingers wrapped around a small bunch of Zara's wavy hair, giving it a sharp tug. Zarabeth laughed in surprise, trying to untangle herself from the feline's grasp as she spoke down to her. "Feisty little one, aren't ya, Alexandra?" Looking back up to face Amelia and her husband, Zara let her overwhelming happiness show through as she spoke to be heard above the music and dancing. "They're absolutely perfect. I couldn't be happier for you both."

Helping Delbert put the four babies into a basket together, Zara's hands were finally free to give them each a hug. Pulling away from Amelia's embrace, the girl watched as Delbert offered his arm to Amelia. "If you'll please excuse us, I believe I owe my wife a dance."

Stepping to the side, Zarabeth watched as the two made their way over to the far end of the room just as couples began sashaying between two lines of people.

Zara joined the noise in the room as she clapped in time with the music, unable to suppress a smile as she watched Jim as he danced with Mrs. Hawkins through the aisle of people. Once at the end of the room, Jim gave his mother a final spin before releasing her to join Zarabeth by the window on the far wall, letting Delbert and Amelia take their places among the dancers.

Zara let out a small sigh of contentment as Jim walked behind her, his arms wrapped about her waist as he held her close, his head leaning on the girl's shoulder next to her face. Continuing to clap with the music, Zarabeth closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the boy's arms surrounding her as she turned her face, letting her forehead rest against Jim's as she smiled.

Releasing one of his hands, Jim tipped the girl's chin up toward him, closing his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

Warmth surged through Zara as she felt Jim's lips press gently against hers, her mind flooding with the feelings of security and love she always felt with him. Feeling him pull away, Zarabeth slowly opened her eyes, her gaze instantly captured by Jim's as the lights of the room reflected in his crystal eyes. Glancing back toward the room, Zara laughed quietly as she saw Mrs. Hawkins quickly turn her head to the side, the curls pinned above her head swishing about her neck as she tried to casually look the other way.

Zarabeth felt her head being turned back toward Jim's, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he leaned in to kiss her again. The girl quickly tried to pull away, continuing to laugh as she attempted to get the boy to understand. "Jim, wait, people are probably looking."

Undeterred by her objections, Jim only smiled as he tried once more to pull the girl back. "Oh, let 'em."

"What? Jim, be reasonable." Zara did her best to distract the boy, trying to hold him at arm's length as she continued to laugh.

Jim couldn't help but think about how cute Zarabeth looked when she was embarrassed, her reactions only making him want to insist more as his eyes donned a mischievous look. "Well, then. If people are watching, we'd better give them something to look at."

Unsure of what Jim was planning, Zara had only a moment to register what was happening as she suddenly felt Jim grab her waist, an arm securely behind her back as he swung her around. The room was a blur for an instant, the girl instinctively throwing her arms about the boy's neck in an attempt to regain her balance. A small cry of surprise escaped her lips as she suddenly found herself nearly parallel to the floor, Jim leaning above her as he cradled her in one arm, his face only inches from hers as he whispered down to her. "Zarabeth Jane Hartfit...this is how much I love you."

Before Zara could utter a sound, she felt her lips caught by Jim's, her mind going blank as any insecurities or embarrassment she'd felt melted away at his sudden kiss. It wasn't until after Zarabeth felt Jim slowly pulling away that she realized that the room was ringing with clapping and cheering aimed at the two.

The girl could feel her cheeks begin to flush in returning embarrassment as Jim helped her upright, trying to laugh off the awkward situation as she buried her face in Jim's jacket. Looking up into the boy's eyes, Zara pursed her lips in mock irritation as she squinted at him. "James Pleiades Hawkins, I am going to kill you."

Resting his forehead against hers, Jim chuckled quietly as he locked eyes with Zarabeth. "Translation: You love me too?"

Unable to deny it, Zara let a smile cross her lips as she continued her act, listening to the room return to its normal buzz of music and laughter. "So what if I do? What would it mean?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Jim thought about the question for a moment before looking back at the girl in his arms, his tone completely serious and gentle as he replied, taking his time between sentences. "It means you'll have to be content with me. If you need saving, you'll have to settle for my attempts at rescuing you, and I'm usually almost too late. It means you'll have to put up with me when I start stupid fights, but I'll always try to make up sooner than later. I'll do senseless things, say stuff without thinking, act without reason, but I'll never stop asking for forgiveness, I'll never leave you, and I will never give up on you, even if you eventually give up on me."

Zara closed her eyes, trying to take in every word as she listened to the love flowing through his voice. "You will never have to worry about that, because I'm not going anywhere. Stick with me and I'll stick with you. Promise?" Zarabeth looked back up into Jim's eyes, a small smile on her lips as she held her hand up, only her pinky finger extended toward him.

Unable to suppress a smile any longer, Jim raised his hand to hers, linking their fingers securely together as he leaned in to give the girl a small kiss. "Promise."

*The End*

Well, there it is! Another one done. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Once again, thank you to those of you who have been my faithful readers. I couldn't have ever imagined the views I'd be getting from people all over the world, so** thank you**!

As long as I have plot lines to write with, I'll keep writing. Another sequel is on its way, but I don't know how long this one will take me to finish. But I'm having a lot of fun with it!

Thank you for your love, support, and reviews. Keep it up! Love you all!

God Bless!


End file.
